


Fight Me, Bite Me [Traducción]

by DannaJ



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Acnephilia, Aftercare, Amusement Parks, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Natsu, Angry Sex, Angst, Animal Play, Arguing, Armpit Kinkg, Awkward Flirting, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Belting, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breaking Up & Making Up, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Candle Fucking, Candles, Cat-o-nine-tails, Caught in the Act, Chastity Device, Choking, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Cohabitation, Collars, Come Eating, Come Shot, Coming Out, Coming in Underwear, Crossdressin, Crossdressing Gray Fullbuster, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dark Fantasy, Dark Past, Death Threats, Desperation Play, Dick Girl, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking Piss, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Female Gray Fullbuster, Ferris Wheels, Finger Sucking, First Time Topping, Flashbacks, Flogging, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Frottage, Futanari, Genderbending, Girl Penis, Graveside Confessions, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hip Biting, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hotel Sex, Human Furniture, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Ice Play, Immobility, Impact Play, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Imprisonment, Incomplete Sex Change, Jock Straps, Keeping Quiet For The Kids, Kitchen Sex, Leashes, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup, Marking, Masochism, Masturbation, Masturbation Sleeve, Masturbation in Shower, Meeting the Parents, Mental Breakdown, Morning Cuddles, Natsu Makes a Sexy Girl, Neck Kissing, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Noise Cancellation, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Really Safe Sex, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Painplay, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Peeing on Each Other, Pet Play, Pool Sex, Psychological Horror, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Collaring, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Ravishment, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rimming, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Scary Natsu, Scent Kink, Self-Flagellation, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Change, Sex Toys, Sex in a Forest, Sex in a Hot Spring, Sex on a Ferris Wheel, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Shower Sex, Slave Trade, Small Penis, Snowballing, Sounding, Spanking, Stalker Juvia, Sub-Drop, Subspace, Sweat, Sweat Licking, Switching, Table Sex, Temperature Play, Tender Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tickle Fights, Tissue Warning, Touch-Starved, Triggers, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Unheard Love Confession, Unsafe Sex, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wake-Up Sex, Water Sex, Watersports, Wax Play, Welts, Wet Dream, Wetting, Whip Marks, Yaoi, ear biting, ice dildo, paddles, river sex, salophilia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannaJ/pseuds/DannaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray tiene un secreto, le encanta inmovilizar a gente. Natsu teme dejarse llevar por sus intentos y necesita ser retenido si quiere llegar a tener algo íntimo con alguien. Cuando una pesadilla los une, los dos rivales se dan cuenta de que el único compañero que podría soportar sus extrañas manías ... ¡Son el uno al otro!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Juego de hielo y bondage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fight Me, Bite Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911674) by [Rhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov). 



> Traducido por: DannaJ
> 
> ADVERTENCIA de la autora original. Esta historia contiene muchos elementos de BDSM y en ella se desarrollan algunos capítulos sobre fetichismos que pueden resultar perturbadores para algunas personas. No está destinado para menores de 18. Hablo enserio.
> 
> \--- Tengo los derechos de la autora para traducir esta novela ---

Natsu se retorció en sueños, gimiendo, contrayéndose, forcejeando contra un monstruo invisible que rondaba sus sueños. El sudor brillaba sobre su tenso ceño, y ocasionales destellos de fuego iluminaban la noche mientras luchaba contra un horripilante demonio. Sus terrores nocturnos despertaron a Happy, quien se restregó sus inmensos ojos y caminó hacia la cama. En la oscuridad, vio a Natsu retorciéndose, su aliento rápido, su cuerpo rígido mientras intentaba luchar contra una horrible fantasía.

Antes de que el Exceed pudiese levantarlo — y Happy sabía por experiencia que despertar a un cazador de dragones era algo peligroso — Natsu se incorporó de manera tensa con un grito. Se le saltaban los ojos, y llamas salían de su boca, abrasando la pared frente a él. Estaba pálido de miedo, mirando a la oscuridad de su habitación.

“Natsu!”

Él se sobresaltó y miró abajo a esos grandes ojos de su mejor amigo. “¿Happy?… ¿Qué…?” Natsu se tocó su garganta y luego sus muñecas.

“Ha sido otra pesadilla”

Lentamente, la respiración de Natsu se fue calmando. Tragó saliva, llevándose con ella el terror bajo su seca garganta. Happy se subió en la cama y acarició la pierna de Natsu consolándolo.

“¿Ese sueño otra vez?”

“Sí, ” murmuró, avergonzado de que él, de entre todo el mundo, fuese víctima de pesadillas. “Voy a ir a dar una vuelta. Te veré por la mañana.”

Happy observó en silencio como Natsu se vestía y se colocaba la bufanda, aferrándose a ella en busca de algo consuelo. Natsu nunca hablaba de su pesadilla, pero Happy sabía que, de alguna manera, la bufanda lo tranquilizaba.

Normalmente Natsu se escabullía a la casa de Lucy cuando se sentía así. Su cama era cómoda, su olor calmaba su mente, y esa era normalmente la única manera de volver a dormirse. Así que allí fue hacia donde se dirigió. Cuando giró en Strawberry Street, escuchó los gritos de Lucy. Preocupado, aceleró el paso. Temiendo por ella, Natsu saltó hacia la cerrada ventana, encontrándose con algo que nunca se habría esperado.

Había un hombre encima de Lucy. Al principio eso horrorizó a Natsu — seguramente se trataba de un agresor — hasta que vio el símbolo verde de Fairy Tail en la espalda del hombre. Luego bajo la luz de la luna, vio el pelo rojo y, por si aún quedaba duda, Lucy gimió su nombre.

“¡Oh dios, Loke!”

Los cuartos traseros del león se tensaron mientras empujaba contra ella, haciendo chirriar su cama. “Ordéname, amo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para complacerte?”

“Tócame…más”

Con un tono provocativo, Loke preguntó, “Tocar donde? Muéstramelo, Lucy. Señálame dónde quieres.”

Natsu se apartó con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ver a esos dos lo había excitado, pero seguía estando afligido por su pesadilla. Pensó en ir a buscar a Lisanna — solía acurrucarse en su cama tras tener pesadillas antes de que llegase Lucy — pero pensó que probablemente no debería estar alrededor de una mujer mientras estuviese caliente.

“¡Loke! Sí, justo ahí. Oh… oh Dios. No puedo…”

Natsu huyó mientras los gruñidos y gemidos le hacían estremecerse. Necesitaba un sitio en el que quedarse. Volver a casa solo le provocaría más pesadillas. Pensó en dormir en la enfermería del gremio, pero necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar la pesadilla.

¿A quién podía ir a ver? No a una mujer, no después de como se siente tras ver a Loke y a Lucy ¿A qué hombre conocía lo suficiente como para ir a buscarlo?

Había uno, pero estaría furioso si Natsu lo despertase. Aunque pensándolo mejor, cabrear al polo de helado era una buena razón para molestarlo.

Natsu corrió por las oscuras calles hacia el apartamento de Gray y saltó a la ventana, teniendo que trepar algunas hiedras para llegar a ella. Mirando el interior, vio la cama de Gray en el centro de la habitación, alejada de la ventana. Natsu levantó el marco de la ventana, el cual se deslizó silenciosamente. Se coló dentro y se frotó los brazos. Gray siempre mantenía su apartamento frío. Natsu se deslizó sigilosamente hacia la cama y contempló al desnudo mago. Gray estaba de costado hecho un ovillo, envuelto en las sábanas, con sus brazos y rodillas dobladas en posición fetal. Natsu sonrió. Este era el único momento en el que Gray se veía tan adorable.

Natsu tiró de las mantas hacia un lado y se metió silenciosamente en la cama. El cazador de dragones se acurrucó contra el pecho de Gray, dejando que aquel frío congelase su espalda. La respiración de Gray acariciaba su cuello. Él olía como un bosque nevado, y Natsu decidió que era un aroma reflexivo, algo pacífico y tranquilizador. Su mente se relajó, y sintió la pesadilla desvaneciéndose.

————————————————————————

Gray sintió calor. Pateó las sábanas, pero seguía teniendo calor. Eso le molestó. ¿Por qué estaba su cama tan caliente? Entreabrió los ojos y vio una abultada sombra en su cama junto a él.

¿Se había entorchado y había ligado con alguna chica en el bar? Él no recordaba haber bebido mucho, pero aún así, nunca recordaba los detalles después de una noche de fiesta. Se preguntó de quién se trataba, si era por lo menos un poco guapa, y si realmente tuvieron sexo. Sintió una ligera excitación nocturna, por lo que supuso que el sexo no era un problema. Eso era bueno. Odiaba usar a la gente de esa forma.

Gray se acercó y le acarició el pelo. Era suave, y en la oscuridad supuso que debía ser rojo, naranja o a lo mejor de un rosa exótico. ¡No le importaría una Sakura de pelo rosa!

Sin embargo, el quejido soñoliento fue más profundo de lo que esperaba. Gray retiró rápidamente la mano. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la bufanda blanca.

“¡¡Qué demonios!!”

Gray dio un salto, enredándose en las sábanas, y cayendo al suelo. Natsu rodó sobre si mismo mirándolo desde la cama.

“Oh, ¿Te he levantado?”

Gray le señaló con un dedo acusador. “¡Tú! ¿Qué…Qué estás haciendo en mi cama? ¡Oh Dios, dime que no me he emborrachado tanto!”

“No estas borracho, o por lo menos no huelo nada de alcohol en ti”, dijo Natsu, estirándose y bostezando. “Quería un sitio en el que dormir”

“Entonces ve a molestar a Lucy”

“Está ocupada”

“Posiblemente esté dormida, como estaría cualquier persona cuerda”

“No, ella está…ocupada. Con Loke.” Gray parpadeó sorprendido. “¿Ella…y Loke?” Miró a un lado, impactado por la noticia. “¡Wow! Sabía que él había estado detrás de ella desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía que estaban así”

“Si, ellos definitivamente están” Natsu hizo una mueca.

“¿Lo has visto?”

“¡Demasiado!”

Natsu se sentó en la cama abrazando sus rodillas. Gray se revolvió deshaciéndose de las retorcidas sábanas, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo. “No me digas que estabas enamorado de ella, y ahora estas deprimido, tanto que has venido aquí a ponerme de mal humor y molestarme”

“No, nada de eso. Es solo que…es raro ver a alguien que conoces así.”

“¡Y que lo digas! Y entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón de que estés aquí?”

Natsu encogió los hombros, petulante. “Pesadilla”

“Pesa-…¡Espera un momento! Has tenido una pesadilla, ¿Por eso necesitas dormir con alguien?”

“¿Tienes algún problema con eso?”

“¡Cuando soy tú mantita, sí! ¿Por qué no Lisanna o Erza o… o alguna otra mujer que te abrazase durante toda la noche.”

“Después de haber visto a Loke y Lucy, no podía ir a una chica.”

“¡Joder!” exclamó Gray, pasándose la mano por el pelo. “¿Así que ahora tienes miedo a la oscuridad y encima estas caliente? ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial!” Gray se dejó caer sobre la cama fulminando con la mirada a Natsu. Sin embargo, ese rostro pensativo no era algo que pudiese odiar por mucho tiempo. Los labios de Gray se retorcieron. Odiaba ver triste a un amigo.“¿Necesitas hablar de ello?”

Natsu lo miró confundido. “¿Sobre Lucy? No es nada grave, de verdad. No estaba enamorada de ella o algo parecido.”

“¡Me refiero a la pesadilla, idiota!”

Natsu apartó la mirada otra vez. “Solo es algo con lo que sueño”

“¿Algo malo? ¿Es sobre algo que te ocurrió?”

Natsu se estremeció y tensó el ceño.

“Eh, no pasa nada si no puedes hablar de ello. Solo quédate aquí. Da igual.” Él suspiró y miró alrededor en la oscura habitación. “¿Necesitas algo? ¿Leche caliente?”

“¡No soy un maldito niño!”

“Solo estaba preguntado. ¡Dios! Nunca he tranquilizado a alguien que ha tenido una pesadilla.”

Natsu y Gray se quedaron callados un rato, ambos mirando a la oscura noche.

“Ey, Gray” Natsu finalmente murmuró. “Pensaste que era una chica con la que habías ligado borracho, ¿Verdad?”

“Algo así” Gray admitió.

“¿Has hecho eso antes?”

“¿Emborracharme?”

“¿Tener sexo?”

“Claro. ¿Tú no?” Cuándo Natsu no contestó, Gray lo entendió. “Ey, todavía somos adolescentes. No tienes porqué tener sexo tan joven. Mucha gente espera hasta estar casado.”

“Sí, pero tú lo has hecho, y Lucy está en ello ahora mismo, y hay rumores sobre Erza y Jellal—”

“Nunca se lo menciones a ella. ¡Pega muy fuerte!”

Natsu tuvo que reírse ante la idea de Gray siendo golpeado por entrometerse en los asuntos de Erza.

“Así que te sientes excluido ¿Eh? Hay alguna chica en la que estés interesado”

“No realmente,” Natsu murmuró. “Pensé en Lucy, pero descubrí que ella no era así”

“¿Así cómo?”

Natsu se atoró un poco y empalideció. Gray le escuchó respirar rápido mientras trataba de pensar en una excusa.

“¿Con qué clase de chica fantaseas?”

Natsu se retorció. “No son chicas, necesariamente”

Gray impactado dijo “¿Te van los chicos?”

“Tampoco diría eso. No importa si es un chico o una chica, aunque supongo que depende de la situación”

“¿Situación? ¿Qué clase de fantasías tienes, de todos modos? No te puedo imaginar pensado en sexo.”

“¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Soy un tío! Es solo que…” Natsu se encogió en la bufanda. “Puede que sea pervertido”

“Son fantasías sexuales. Claro que son pervertidas.” “

¿Tú tienes fantasías raras, cosas que sabes que probablemente sean imposibles?”

“¿Quieres decir como tentáculos o trillizas?”

“¿Ew, en serio?” Natsu se estremeció.

“¡No! Solo lo estaba diciendo como un ejemplo. ¡Eww, no! Bueno, no tentáculos, por lo menos. Lo de los trillizos sería divertido.”

“Entonces qué piensas acerca de…ya sabes…¿Ser retenido?”

“¿Te refieres a ser atado?”

Natsu asintió tímidamente.

“No es lo que me va, pero es algo normal entre masoquistas.” Gray tardó un poco en caer en la cuenta. “Espera, ¿tú? Tú tienes fantasías sexuales sobre estar atado”

Natsu retrocedió al borde de la cama. “Es estúpido, ¿Verdad?”

Gray tragó, y sus manos empezaron a sudar. “¿Atado cómo? ¿Cuerdas? ¿Esposas?”

“No se. Cada sueño es diferente. Una vez soñé que me retenías medio cuerpo en hielo.”

Gray ahogó la tos. “Espera, ¿Has tenido fantasías eróticas sobre mi?”

“Oh, ¡Vamos! No me digas que nunca has tenido una fantasía sobre alguno de tus compañeros de equipo”

“Bueno…” Gray se sonrojó, sintiéndose un poco incómodo con la conversación. “Claro, pero…pero dios, ¿Me lo tenías que contar?” Gray retrocedió tapando sus desnudas piernas y torso antes de que Natsu pudiese ver que se estaba excitando. “Así que, te retuve en hielo, ¿huh?”

“En el sueño, sí. También solía tener sueños sobre Lucy y su látigo, o Erza en esa seductora armadura que tiene, o — ”

“Básicamente con cualquiera ¿No?”

“Bueno, sobretodo era — ya sabes — gente que no conoces, a las que no puedes reconocer claramente, solo están…allí.”

“¿Y ellos…ellos te atan?”

“O me retienen de alguna forma.”

“¿Para hacer qué?”

Natsu se quedó quieto un largo e incómodo momento. “Cosas…” Él giró las caderas sintiendo como se empezaba a poner duro. Aquel sueño había sido sustituido hace tiempo por memorias de fantasías eróticas. “No siempre es sexo. A veces ellos solo me provocan, ya sabes. O a veces me obligan a hacer cosas embarazosas.”

Gray volvió a tragar y cerró los puños en un intento de evitar tocarse “¿Cómo qué?”

“¡No te voy a contar esa parte!” Natsu frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Gray estaba actuando raro. “Es pervertido, ¿Cierto? Es extraño y anormal.”

“Quizá,” Gray susurró con voz ronca. “Pero no es tan raro. Algunas personas fantasean con ser sumisos y otras… tienen sueños en donde dominan a otra persona.”

“Sí, pero todavía no he conocido a ninguna chica así. Pensé que Lucy lo era, por eso del látigo, pero cuando intenté insinuarme, ella no era para nada así.”

Gray sintió como el calor le subía por el cuerpo. “¿Tiene que ser una chica?”

“Nah, pero nadie me querría así. Las chicas siempre están como ‘Oh Salamander, eres tan fuerte, hazme bebes’ y mierdas de esas. No tienen ni idea de lo mal que estoy por dentro, de lo que quiero…de lo que necesito.”

Gray intentó calmar su respiración. “¿De verdad lo quieres?”

Natsu lo miró socarronamente. “Es solo una fantasía rara.”

“Pero…” Gray casi no podía controlarse. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. “¿Quieres que alguien te ate, abuse de ti, te haga temblar y suplicar por que pare mientras que gritas pidiendo más? ¿De verdad lo quieres?”

Natsu se estremeció ante la dudosa oferta. “Tú…¿Tú haces esas cosas?”

Gray se abstuvo de contestar dándose un tiempo para calmarse. “No, no con otra persona. No todavía. Solo he hecho un poco de bondage. Nunca he conocido a una chica que quisiese llegar tan lejos como yo quería.”

El corazón de Natsu comenzó a acelerarse mientras su mente giraba entorno a fantasías. “¿Cuán lejos es eso?” preguntó sin aliento.

Esos ojos azules helados se alzaron bajo unas cejas oscuras. “Tan lejos que te haré gritar que pare.”

Un pequeño jadeo salió de su boca. El fuego corría directamente hacia la ingle de Natsu.

“Tan lejos…” Gray se inclinó hacia delante acariciando esa ardiente dureza escondida en los bóxers de Natsu. “…te haré suplicar por más, luego te lo negaré, hasta que hagas algo — cualquier cosa — solo con tal de sentir mis caricias de nuevo.”

Dos rápidas respiraciones salieron de Natsu antes de que se armase de valor. Esos ojos eran peligrosos y ¡él los deseaba! “Gray, tú podrías…querías…hacerme daño” No sonó muy convencido.

“No tiene porqué doler. Podría hacerte cosas…” Gray dijo en una tentadora y dulce amenaza, “… Eso te hará sentir muy bien, aunque podrías pensar que te va a doler. O si lo prefieres, podría hacerte daño de verdad. Aunque si es demasiado, podría simplemente atarte y follarte hasta dejarte aturdido”

Gray habló sin rodeos, haciendo que Natsu se sonrojase. “Creo que…me gustaría…por lo menos un poco. Sí. Un poco”

Gray le miró de arriba abajo, relamiéndose ligeramente los labios. “¡Joder!” Meneó su cabeza y apartó la mirada. “Esto es de locos. Tengo que estar soñando. Eres el último hombre de la tierra del que pensaría que es un masoquista sumiso. ¿O solo te estas burlando de mi? Ni se te ocurra burlarte de mi en esto, Natsu. Con cualquier otra cosa, puedes luchar conmigo, pero no en esto.”

“No, yo no sabía que… tú …” Natsu pestañeó y negó con la cabeza. Su corazón estaba desorbitado, estaba haciendo que su cabeza se encendiera y le pitasen los oídos. “Tú no me estas tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? Quemaré todo tu apartamento si lo estas.”

“Nunca me burlaría de ti en este tema. Jamás habría dicho nada, pero suenas tan serio, y nunca había conocido a alguien que posiblemente me deje hacer lo que siempre he querido.”

Natsu contuvo la respiración “Qué —?” Su voz se quebró ante la insoportable tensión sexual. “¿Qué me harías?”

Gray sonrió diabólicamente. “¿Idealmente? Todo lo que quisiese. Cualquier cosa que me plazca y te de placer” Gray miró la mancha de sus calzoncillos. “Estas excitado tan solo de oír hablar de ello. Estas empezando a estar mojado allá abajo.” Él toqueteó una zona húmeda del boxer. “Si hacemos esto, hay unas reglas.”

Natsu arqueó su cabeza hacia un lado. “Reglas?”

“Número uno: Soy una persona exclusiva. Si estás conmigo, no harás nada sexual con nadie más.”

“Sí, por supuesto.” Natsu se encogió de hombros. Aquello le parecía fácil.

“Número dos: No le hablarás a nadie de esto. Puedes decir lo que quieras de nosotros, puedes decirles que estamos saliendo, o no y lo mantenemos en secreto. No me importa. Pero ni una palabra sobre nada fetichista que hagamos juntos. Solo haremos esto aquí, en esta habitación, o en cualquier otra habitación donde acordemos. No voy a actuar de forma morbosa en medio del gremio o en algún callejón.”

“¡Oh, dios no!”

“Número tres: Necesitaremos palabras de seguridad. Si todavía no estas preparado para intentar algo de lo que hago, y quieres que pare un poco, di la palabra ‘avalancha’. Si algo que hago verdaderamente es demasiado para ti, di la palabra ‘infierno’.”

Natsu lo miró confundido. “¿No puedo decir ‘para’ y ‘no’?”

Gray sonrió diabólicamente. “Me estarás gritando que pare muchas veces, y puede que grites no como una reacción instintiva sin realmente quererlo. No puedo dejar que lo que grites me confunda. ‘Avalancha’ si no estás preparado para llegar tan lejos, pero estas dispuesto a intentar otra cosa; ‘Infierno’, y pararé del todo.”

La respiración de Natsu se estaba volviendo cada vez más profunda con tan solo pensarlo. Esto parecía mucho más de lo que el siempre había fantaseado … ¡Deliciosamente mucho más! “¿Cómo de lejos estarías dispuesto a llegar?”

“Tan lejos como quieras, y me refiero a mucho más que sexo”

Natsu se tensó ante la sensual amenaza.

“¿Hay algo que no pueda hacer, algo que odies o algo que te aterrorice?”

Natsu se preguntó a qué se refería. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Oh, eres virgen” recordó Gray. “Bueno, ¿Hay algún lugar que no pueda tocar? ¿O hay alguna manera de la que no te pueda tocar? ¿Puedo tocar tu pecho? ¿Tus pezones?” Sus dedos rozaron la dura protuberancia. “Obviamente no te importa que toque tu polla.”

“Yo…creo que puedo soportar eso.”

“¿Y dentro?”

Natsu se sonrojó fuertemente. “Sí, está bien.”

“¿Puedo pegarte?”

Ahora Natsu lo miró sospechosamente. “¿Cómo?”

“¿Puedo azotarte?”

Natsu se quedó sin aliento. Volvía a estar mareado. “S-sí, eso está…Creo que está bien. Nunca he hecho esto, pero…pero creo que me gustará.”

“¿Puedo usar cosas para azotarte? ¿Cómo un látigo o una pala?”

“Realmente no lo sé.”

“Vale, pues tendremos que esperar. Puede que más tarde.”

“Hay una cosa” Natsu dijo suavemente. “La pesadilla que he tenido…no…no me ahogues. No hagas que no pueda respirar.”

Gray frunció el ceño ante el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Natsu, pero sabía que no debía obligar a Natsu a hablar sobre ello. “Está bien saberlo. Vale, nada de asfixia. ¿Qué me dices de vendarte los ojos?”

“Sí, eso está bien. ¿Vamos a hacer una lista?”

“Eso sería lo ideal, pero no esta noche. Tú necesitas trabajar tus asuntos, y además me has excitado. Hoy lo mantendremos ligero. Quizá más tarde.”

“¿Y puedes hacer una cosa? No al principio, pero…más tarde”

“¿Una petición, eh?” Gray parecía divertido, preguntándose qué podría querer el pequeño e inocente virgen.

Natsu retrocedió un poco antes de armarse de valor para continuar. “Cuando este apunto de…de correrme” Esos pequeños ojos verdes lo miraron con una pasión salvaje. “¡Muérdeme!”

Arqueó la ceja sorprendido. “¿Que te muerda?”

Natsu asintió fervientemente. “Cuello, hombro, no importa, solo…muérdeme. Fuerte. Trata de romper la piel, si puedes.”

“Así que ¿Puedo dejarte marcas?”

“¡Muchas!” Natsu respiró hondo.

“¿No pasa nada si te hago sangrar?”

“Bueno, tampoco mucho, pero..solo en ese momento.” Se encogió de hombros tímidamente. “Es una cosa de los Dragon Slayer. Quiero que me marques. Muerde fuerte y después lame mi sangre. Puede que quiera hacer lo mismo contigo”

Ahora era el turno de Gray de sorprenderse. “Eso es mucho más de lo que había imaginado.”

Natsu se sintió un poco decepcionado. “¿Es algo que no quieres?”

“No, no es eso, es solo que…siempre supuse que no debería dejar nada permanente, pero si es lo que quieres —”

“¡Sí!” Natsu respondió rápidamente entusiasmado.

Gray asintió, incluyendo todo eso en sus planes. Cuando se sintió preparado se inclinó hacia el oído de Natsu.

“Te voy a atar,” dijo con una sonrisa candente.

El cuerpo de Natsu se tensó ante la amenaza.

“Voy unirte las muñecas con hielo, te voy a atar a la cama, y después” — Gray se acercó mucho más — “¡Te voy a destrozar!”

Se escapó un gemido.

“Quítate la ropa,” Ordenó Gray, y sonrió con picardía. “Te daré lo que necesitas.”

Tembloroso Natsu se levantó de la cama y lentamente se desnudó. Gray se reclinó, apoyado su cabeza en su mano contemplando con aprobación sus tonificados músculos.

El hielo no acariciaba. ¡Inmovilizaba! Congelaba las cosas en su sitio impidiendo que se moviesen.

Gray siempre había querido inmovilizar a una persona con hielo. No a un enemigo cualquiera, sino a un amante. Las chicas con las que había salido odiaban el dolor que les producía el hielo contra su piel. Tuvo que recurrir a algunas peculiares esposas que compró en una tienda de adultos. Tres chicas le dejaron probarlo, pero sin sexo. Solo esposar y provocar. ¡Gray necesitaba más! Y tenía el presentimiento de que la única persona que le permitiría — o dejaría — hacer todo lo que quisiera sería alguien acostumbrado al dolor, alguien que pudiese soportar su hielo, alguien que confiase en él de forma explícita … alguien como Natsu.

Sus años de enfrentamientos le aseguraban que incluso si cubría la mitad del cuerpo de Natsu con hielo, el Cazador de Dragones podría aguantarlo. Él aguantaría el dolor, y con suerte, Gray podría sacar placer del dolor.

“La bufanda también,” ordenó Gray.

A Natsu se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Sin su bufanda, la pesadilla de antes amenazaba con volver otra vez. Sin embargo, el sabía que Gray estaba allí. Confiaba en Gray. Gray no permitiría que los demonios de sus sueños le hiriesen. Solo Gray le haría daño, y el sabía que sería un dolor que no le atormentaría mucho. El hielo de Gray, sus caricias, cualquier cosa que hiciese: era un dolor que Natsu sabía que podría soportar. Con aquella implícita confianza en su compañero y enemigo, Natsu se quitó la bufanda, dejándola a un lado.

Finalmente, Natsu estaba desnudo, de pie y con una erección de la que podría estar orgulloso. Gray se relamió los labios pensando en la cantidad de cosas que podría hacer con ese cuerpo. La mayoría deberían esperar. Natsu era virgen. Tenía antojos y deseos, extrañas fantasías y sueños eróticos, pero no tenía experiencia. Si le presionaba mucho o le hacía demasiado daño, huiría.

“Siéntate,” ordenó Gray palmeando la cama. Natsu inmediatamente obedeció, y Gray se apartó un poco. “Echate en la almohada” Natsu se movió hacia abajo sobre las sábanas. “Junta las manos, como si estuvieses rezando”

Natsu rezó por que Gray de verdad tuviese intención en hacerlo y que esa no fuese una elaborada broma para humillarle.

Bruscamente, Gray forzó las manos de Natsu hacia la cabecera de su cama y formó hielo para mantenerlas en el sitio. Natsu siseó al sentir las frías esposas, pero el frígido dolor solo aumento el intenso deseo formándose en su interior.

“Sí…” Natsu susurró. “Hazlo más fuerte. Quiero luchar contra ello”

Gray arqueó una ceja “¿Pelearlo?”

Natsu asintió con sus ojos cerrados en anticipación. “Quiero resistirme, ser atado, ese sentimiento de impotencia. ¿Tú lo has sentido en los combates, verdad? Algún enemigo más poderoso, sabes que no puedes ganar, que no puedes escaparte, y la victoria es imposible. De repente, todos tus nervios cobran vida. Sientes, escuchas y hueles todo.”

“¡Fuerte se ha dicho, entonces!” Gray añadió una capa más de hielo, atrapando completamente las muñecas y antebrazos de Natsu, dejando libres sus manos para agarrar y arañar la cabecera. “Ahora, ¿Qué hago contigo?”

La forma de decirlo ya era tentadora por sí sola. Gray se levantó, dominante ante el cuerpo tendido de Natsu, mirándolo como si fuese un muñeco con el que quería jugar. Dio pequeños golpes en su mentón, exagerando su ponderación.

“Siempre puedo empezar por eso.” Gray levantó su mano, y con una breve chispa de magia azul, un cubito de hielo apareció en sus dedos. “Siempre he pensado que a este cuerpo caliente tuyo no le vendría nada mal algo frío.”

Gray empezó poniendo el cubito de hielo sobre los labios de Natsu, frotándolos tal y como había visto a Lucy pintarse los labios. Natsu se apartó del frío. El cubito de hielo subió hasta su frente, congelando sus preocupaciones. Después bajó hasta el cuello, arrastrándose por su nuez y paseando por su irregular cicatriz. El cubo se deslizó húmedamente por su pecho, vagando perezosamente sobre su piel, hasta que Gray lo movió en círculo alrededor de los pezones.

“Gaaah” Gritó Natsu tirando de las esposas.

“Ese ha sido un sonido muy sexy,” Gray ronroneó de placer. “No tienes idea de lo excitante que es esto, verte atado, bajo mi control, mío para hacer lo que me plazca. Mi propia putita llameante."

Puramente como un instinto de lucha, Natsu tiró fuertemente de las heladas ataduras. “¡Maldito bastardo de ojos caídos!”

Sin embargo, Gray se había asegurado de que el hielo fuese lo suficiente mente duro e imbuido en magia como para que no se rompiese completamente. Se agrietaba, pero no se rompía. Gray lo sabía, realmente tenía al Cazador de Dragones queriendo soltarse, podría haber derretido el hielo en vapor, o incluso romper la cabecera entera para soltarse. El hecho de que Natsu solo tirase un poco era alentador.

Natsu sintió el hielo, tan frío que quemaba, rozar su sensible pecho, alrededor de los puntos rosados que se endurecían con placer y dolor. Tiró del hielo que restringía sus muñecas hasta que sintió el dolor en sus hombros. Estaba atrapado, indefenso … bueno, no verdaderamente, pero era agradable ceder el control de vez en cuando, dejar de ser la persona que siempre viene al rescate, y ser la persona que está a merced de alguien. Era excitante ser por una vez la persona atrapada que necesita que la rescaten.

Subconscientemente, no podía ceder control de su cuerpo por si mismo. Él sabía esto por sus propios toques. Alcanzar ese dichoso límite significaba entregarse a su propia lujuria, y él simplemente… ¡No podía!. Tenía que ser forzado, tomado, robado. Aquello solamente sucedía en sueños. Él necesitaba ser atado. Necesitaba alguien que le obligase ha hacer lo que no quería — lo que quería desesperadamente — lo que ansiaba y temía. El temía a su dragón interno, aquel que posiblemente podría herir a alguien. Él temía su propia lujiria. Él necesitaba ser retenido o, de lo contrario, quien sabe cómo podría arremeter contra su amante-víctima.

¡El necesitaba esto!

Gray continuó deslizando el cubito de hielo por el cuerpo de Natsu, dibujando un linea recta que bajaba por sus tensos músculos. A este le siguió su lengua, lamiendo una corriente caliente que sustituía al frío. Con el hielo dibujó un circulo alrededor de su ombligo, asegurándose de que algo de agua se derritiese dentro, para después continuar descendiendo.

“¡Ni se te ocurra!” gruñó Natsu.

“¿En tu polla, quieres decir? No. Eso puede que te haga perder esta deliciosa excitación.”

Gray se inclinó y lamió desde la raíz hasta la punta del rígido miembro. Esa lengua caliente, después de tanto hielo, hizo que las caderas de Natsu empujasen hacia arriba, buscando más de su boca. Sin embargo, Gray se apartó, lo que hizo que Natsu gruñese frustrado.

“No, tengo algo más en mente”

Con dedos rápidos, antes de que el Cazador de Dragones pudiese imaginar lo que tenía planeado, Gray metió el hielo dentro del trasero de Natsu. La humedad derretida, pasó a tener forma de bala gracias a los astutos roces de Gray, haciendo que entrase perfectamente, sin resistencia. Natsu se sacudió hacia arriba y tiró de las esposas tan fuerte que escuchó crujir las barras de hierro forjado de la cabecera.

“Quiero desafiarte, Natsu”

Eso llamó la atención del Cazador de Dragones. ¿Un desafió, eh?

“¿Cuantos cubos de hielo puedes mantener dentro de tu trasero? Si puedes mantener diez, te daré un premio.”

La respiración de Natsu era entrecortado por el gélido dolor de su interior, pero a medida que su cuerpo derretía el hielo, se figuró que podría soportar ese tipo de incitación. “¡Adelante, princesa de hielo!”

Gray rió suavemente. ¡Todavía tan desafiante! Él castigaría a Natsu … más tarde. Formó otro cubito de hielo dándole una forma parecida a la de una bala para que pudiese deslizarse fácilmente y, esta vez, antes de meterlo rozó la punto alrededor de la fruncida estrella. Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron enormemente, y chilló al sentir la frialdad contra la parte más caliente de su cuerpo. Después, Gray presionó el cubo hacia el interior.

“Uno”

“¡Esos son dos!” Natsu refunfuño.

“Casi no queda nada del primero. No cuenta. Uno” Gray formó otro cubo de hielo, pero en lugar de jugar, lo metió directamente dentro. “Dos.”

Natsu se estremeció. En su interior sentía el frío. El choque de un cubo contra otro hacía subir más el primero. Podía sentir el hielo en su interior.

“Tres,” dijo Gray en un susurro seductivo. El tercero empujó los otros más dentro, la columna de Natsu se arqueó. Apretó los dientes para evitar gritar ante el gélido dolor que estaba destruyendo el interior de su colon.

Lentamente, sádicamente, Gray presionó otro dentro. “Cuatro”

Ahora el hielo golpeó su próstata, dando al traste cualquier intento de reprimirse. Natsu gritó.

“¿Cuáles son las palabras de seguridad, Natsu?” Gray preguntó severamente.

El cerebro de Natsu casi no podía responder. Había hielo en su interior, derritiéndose, flotando, acariciando sus nervios internos.

“¡Avalancha e infierno! Necesitas saberlo”

“Son difíciles de recordar” Gritó Natsu con sensual desesperación.

“Está bien. Bueno, no puedo usar _‘frío'_ o _‘caliente’,_ ya que esto es un juego con hielo, pero … vale, _amarillo_ y _rojo,_ como un semáforo. _‘Amarillo’_ significa que puedes soportarlo pero necesitas ir más despacio. _Rojo,_ para todo, absolutamente todo.”

“Amarillo, rojo, bien” Natsu gritó.

“Necesitas decir amarillo si es demasiado para ti. Necesito conocer tus límites.”

¿Limites? ¡Natsu ni siquiera conocía sus propios límites! Nunca antes había hecho algo así. Nunca se había imaginado a Gray usando su hielo de esta forma.

Debía estar entumecido por el frío, porque casi no sintió el siguiente cubo. “Cinco.”

“Estoy bien,” Natsu gritó, aunque todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. “¡Más!”

“¡Mierda!” Gray bufó, esto estaba llegando a ser demasiado erótico para él. Algunas mujeres le habían dejado disfrutar de su pequeño juego de hielo antes, pero la mayoría gritaba que parase después de tres. Gray se volvió a centrar e hizo otro cubo con sus dedos. Lo metió rápidamente. “Seis.”

Natsu gritó, y el corazón de Gray se sintió a punto de explotar, por no hablar del creciente deseo de su ingle. Tener tanto control sobre alguien, forzar tanto hielo — una parte de él mismo — dentro, iba más allá de lo fetichista. Era embriagante.

Cuando Gray deslizó el siguiente hielo — “¡Siete!” — Natsu sintió como todos esos cubos se movían y se apretaban dentro de su cuerpo. El placer frío hacía temblar su entrañas. ¡Dolía … Horriblemente! ¡Maravillosamente! Pero después, un cubo de hielo se deslizó mal, acabando justo contra su próstata.

“¡Amarillo! ¡Amarillo!” Natsu chilló. “¡Mierda!” Movió las caderas en un intento de mover el cubo en su interior para apartarlo de esa zona tan sensible.

Dos manos frotaron su cuerpo. Estaban frías, aunque no tan heladas como el líquido acumulado en su trasero. De repente Gray se inclinó, y para su gran sorpresa, esos agrietados labios se apretaron contra los suyos en un inusitadamente tierno beso. Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron sorprendidos, para después cerrarse lentamente, disfrutando de la dulzura de este primer beso entre ellos. Después Gray se levantó, y se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Natsu, mirándolo con unos ojos brillantes de lujuria.

“Podemos parar” aseguró tiernamente.

“No, solo necesito esperar. Estoy bien”

“No seas testarudo.”

“No lo seré. Te avisaré si es demasiado.”

Gray lo miró titubeante, pero después de todo, Natsu había usado una leve palabra de seguridad. Por lo menos conocía los límites de su propio cuerpo. Por supuesto, también era un zoquete testarudo que intentaría empujar esos límites.

¡Y Gray quería romperlos!

Más despacio esta vez, Gray presionó el siguiente cubito. “Ocho,” él respiró hondo, como si tuviese que escuchar cualquier signo de molestia de su compañero. Natsu gimió un poco, y su cuerpo se estremeció, pero parecía cómodo con eso. Otro cubo. “Nueve. Demonios, Natsu, casi estás.”

“Rápido,” advirtió Natsu. “Hazlo rápido.”

Gray obedeció y empujó rápidamente el último. “Diez. ¡Wow! No puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido.”

Natsu parecía un poco más pálido que cuando empezaron, y estaba extrañamente tranquilo. “Gray, se están … derritiendo. Dentro. Es … es necesario que los saquemos.”

“Lo sé,” sonrió, preguntándose cómo podía expresar lo inmensamente orgulloso que estaba de que Natsu hubiese logrado cumplir su tan ansiada fantasía. “Aquí es cuando las cosas se ponen atrevidas.”

Natsu lo miró furtivamente con un ojo abierto. ¿No era esto lo suficientemente pervertido? ¡Tiene hielo en su maldito trasero!.

“¿Puedes levantarte?”

Natsu se preguntó si siquiera podía moverse. Sintió la barrera de hielo disolverse, y lentamente se movió. Al hacerlo, pudo sentir algunas piezas flotando mientras que el liquido se movía hacia abajo.

“¡Gaaah!” gritó Natsu. El hielo … dentro de él … moviéndose, desplazándose, haciendo que el agua más caliente del fondo se enfriara mientas que los cubitos de agua flotaban.

Dos brazos le sujetaron y levantaron. Natsu se sorprendido al sentir como Gray le llevaba — al puto estilo de princesa — al baño. Sin embargo, pasó de lado el inodoro llevándolo a la bañera. Dejó a Natsu de pie, y con gesto serio, Gray levantó los brazos de Natsu hacia la alcachofa de la ducha. Usó el tubo para volver a congelar las manos de Natsu por encima de su cabeza.

“¿Qué demonios es esto?” gritó Natsu. Sentía como el hielo ya empezaba a salir de su trasero goteando por su entrepierna. “Gray, enserio, necesito sacarme esto.”

Gray se apartó con una sonrisa cruel. “Entonces hazlo. Aquí mismo. Estas en la bañera, así que no hay problema.”

“¡Ni de coña!” gritó Natsu. “¿Contigo mirando? Es humillante.”

Gray se acercó quedando justo frente a su cara. “Lo sé.”

La forma en la que lo dijo, con esos ojos crueles, fríos y excitados, hizo temblar sus rodillas. “Gray.” gimoteó. Sintió un poco más salirse, y el frío chorro era un horrendo indicador de lo mucho que estaba en problemas.

“Quiero verlo,” Gray ronroneó. “Natsu, mi hielo está dentro de tu trasero. Estas punto de disparar mi hielo fuera de tu cuerpo. ¿Puedes siquiera imaginar lo erótico es eso para mí? Cuando te corras, eso será tú propio líquido, pero este … este es mi líquido, mío. Y está dentro de ti, intentando escapar. Quiero verlo.”

“Pero…” lloriqueó Natsu notando como se escapaba otra gota. “Puede … puede ser … ya sabes, sucio.”

Gray le dio una sonrisa sádica y malvada sonrisa. “¡Espero que lo sea!”

Natsu tragó saliva. Casi quería usar la palabra de seguridad para esto, pero … Gray parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de ver esto, de humillarle tanto. Natsu quería complacer a Gray. Gray le había dejado cumplir su fantasía, era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecérselo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció. La presión de su trasero dolía, pero sus instintos naturales le decían que se aguantase, apretase, y no lo soltase, no aquí, no en una bañera, y no de pie. Sus muslos se juntaron más.

“Nu-uh,” le advirtió Gray. Forzó separadas las rodillas de Natsu y usó hielo para atrapar sus tobillos a cada lado de la tina. “Ahí. Así realmente puedo verlo.”

“No …” gimoteó Natsu.

“Aquí no hay amarillo, Natsu. Lo haces o dices rojo.”

Rojo. Rojo y todo pararía. Natsu no quería que esto parase. Incluso la humillación era excitante de una manera enfermiza. Quería perder el control. Ahora, ni siquiera tenía control sobre sus propias funciones corporales.

Sintió gotear más líquido. Instintivamente apretó más fuerte, pero sintió la mano de Gray frotarle la espalda.

“Déjalo ir, Natsu. Estoy aquí. No me voy a reír de ti o hacerte daño. Voy a darte placer, humillarte, herirte, y hacerte feliz. Así que solo suéltalo. Confía en mí.”

¿Confiar en él? Él confiaba en Gray, ¡con su vida! Así que por qué no con su orgullo.

Natsu tragó saliva, y lentamente se relajó. Sintió el líquido otra vez, saliendo de su trasero y bajando por sus piernas. Sollozó; sabía que podía echarse atrás, pero … ¡No quería! Se sentía … bien. Dejarlo ir. Ser humillado. Sentirse pequeño y desagradable. Se sentía extrañamente bien.

Un cubito de hielo salió junto con el agua, y Natsu gritó, llorando ahora. Instantáneamente los brazos de Gray lo rodearon.

“Eres muy sexy, Natsu. Increíblemente erótico. Ese es mi hielo saliendo de ti. ¡Mi hielo! Mi hielo y mi agua. Dentro de ti. Surgiendo de ti.” Natsu sintió a Gray temblar con intensa lujuria. “¡No tienes ni idea de lo erótico que es esto!”

Otro casi derretido cubito de hielo salió haciéndose añicos en la bañera. Natsu tiritó y soltó otro llanto.

“Mierda … ” repentinamente Gray soltó las esposas de hielo. “Inodoro. Suéltalo todo, Natsu. Rápido.”

“¿Huh?” Natsu se sentía demasiado atontado como para darse cuenta de que estaba libre.

“Te necesito. ¡Ahora! Cágalos o van a ser embestidos con mi polla”

Gray se fue del baño, y Natsu gustosamente corrió hacia el inodoro, donde el último trozo de hielo salió junto con el agua. Casi no tuvo tiempo de limpiarse antes de que Gray volviese, abriendo un condón con los dientes.

“¿Lo quieres?”

“¿El qué? Oh!” ¿Sexo? Se refería a sexo. ¡Sexo con Gray! “Um, ¿Sí?”

“Bien. Cama o bañera. Tú decides.”

Natsu se dio cuenta de que el tiempo de juego se había acabado. “Todavía estoy hecho un desastre.”

“Entonces bañera.”

Gray agarró a Natsu con dureza y prácticamente lo tiró en la bañera otra vez. Natsu estuvo apunto de caer de cara.

“Ey, bastardo … ”

“Cierra la boca,” gruñó Gray. “Abre tus piernas. ¡Ahora!”

Natsu le vio colocarse el condón. Ser arrastrado, maltratado, y mangoneado … hacía que su corazón latiese con deseos lascivos. ¡Era extrañamente excitante! Después Gray cogió la alcachofa de la ducha y encendió el agua caliente.

“Date la vuelta. Te limpiaré el culo.” Natsu lo hizo, y Gray cambió un ajuste en la alcachofa para aumentar la presión del agua. El agua salió a chorro, disparándose contra sus nalgas. El agua caliente, después de todo ese frío, quemaba su piel como ningún fuego jamás podría. Volvió a gritar, y el cuerpo de Gray se presionó contra el suyo.

“¿Cómo puedes ser tan condenadamente erótico, Natsu?” susurró. “Nunca eres así en el gremio. ¿Como puedes ser tan jodídamente caliente?”

La cabeza de la ducha golpeó su trasero de nuevo, como una manquera de incendios apagando las llamas, y Natsu se tensó con un sollozo.

“Tan … jodídamente … caliente,” repitió Gray lentamente, gruñendo locamente. “Te aviso, esto va a doler.”

“Haz que queme,” Natsu le desafió. Gray sonrió. Seguía con ganas de luchar, ¿después de todo?

Giró la cabeza de la ducha hasta que el agua salió como una ligera llovizna y la volvió a dejar en la abrazadera. Llovió sobre los dos una humedad caliente que cosquilleaba el cuerpo de Gray. Sus cabellos, rígidos por el sudor, se le pegaron a la frente por el agua que se deslizaba por él, cayendo directamente sobre el bronceado cuerpo de Natsu.

“Probablemente no estés tan preparado como deberías, pero no puedo esperar,” avisó Gray. “Abre más tus piernas.”

Natsu obedeció, y sintió aquella rígida dureza presionar contra su entrada.

“No, espera,” avisó Natsu. “Mis manos. Necesito … necesito ser retenido.”

Gray lo miró confundido “¿Incluso para esto?” “Especialmente para esto,” susurró. “No puedo perder el control. Tienes que tomarlo. Tienes que sacármelo a la fuerza.”

Gray gimió ante sus palabras. “¿A la fuerza? Si es lo que necesitas.”

Gray agarró firmemente sus muñecas golpeándolas dolorosamente contra los azulejos de la pared del baño. La bañera estaba junto a la ventana, y estando así, Natsu podía mirar directamente a la noche. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver algo, pero había una farola que iluminaba un pequeño círculo naranja de la acera.

“Si alguien pasa por aquí, podrán ver tu cara,” Gray dijo con un tono bajo y peligroso. “Me pregunto que tipo de expresión mostraras.”

“¡Exhibicionista!” gruñó Natsu.

“¡Tienes toda la razón!”

Repentinamente, Natsu sintió a Gray entrar dentro de él. Estaba caliente, abrasador comparado con el hielo que había estado en su interior minutos antes. Natsu lloró al sentir su masiva polla desgarrándole. ¡Dolía! ¡Quemaba! ¡Se sentía … jodídamente … bien!

Gray no esperó, y no fue nada dulce, a pesar de saber que era la primera vez de Natsu. Empujó fuertemente, estirándole, forzando su entrada. El agua de la ducha y la persistente humedad fría era el único lubricante que tenía. Gray no paró. Se echó atrás, para luego profundizar más su estocada. Natsu gritó en lo que fue sin duda una terrible agonía, pero Gray ya no escuchaba los gritos. Solo importaba una palabra.

Mejor que Natsu no dijese _rojo_. No ahora. Gray no estaba seguro de poder parar.

Sus caderas se tensaron mientras empujaba, pegando el pecho de Natsu a los azulejos, sus manos atrapadas por encima de su cabeza, y Gray escuchaba con entusiasmo como ese sexy rugido resonaba en el cuarto de baño. Si de verdad hubiese habido alguien en la calle, habrían escuchado el sonido de un hombre perdiendo si virginidad.

¡Y era delicioso!

Natsu pegó un tirón. Esta vez no había esposas de hielo. Las manos de Gray lo sujetaban, clavando sus dedos en las muñecas de Natsu. Mañana tendría graves magulladuras.

La idea de esos moretones, de esas pequeñas marcas de lujuria, le hicieron temblar por dentro.

“Tan … caliente,” gruñó Gray mientras le penetraba. “Gray, tócame” gimió Natsu. Los fríos azulejos que presionaban contra su polla eran irritantes y no le daban la fricción que necesitaba.

“No” gruñó Gray. “¡Por favor!” gritó Natsu. “¡No … me estoy … corriendo!”

Natsu gritó en protesta. ¡No! Él todavía no estaba cerca. Pero sintió los muslos de Gray tensarse, su polla lo penetraba con decisión, y un caliente — ardiente — fluido llenó el condón de látex, expandiéndolo. Aquel calor era como bálsamo contra la irritación. Natsu se estremeció cuando sintió el calor regresar a su cuerpo. La cabeza de Gray descansó sobre su hombro, soltando pequeñas bocanadas de aire que enfriaban su espalda.

Todavía estaba caliente. ¡Terriblemente cachondo! “¿Gray?” lloriqueó Natsu.

“Lo sé” le aseguró Gray. “Eso ha sido codicioso por mi parte, pero lo necesitaba, y todavía no he terminado contigo.”

Natsu sintió la emoción recorrer sus nervios. ¿No había acabado?

Gray salió. La sangre se deslizaba por las piernas de Natsu, solo para ser arrastrada por el agua de la ducha. Gray agarró una toalla y, siendo lo más gentil posible, limpió a Natsu. Después apagó la ducha. Ambos estaban empapados, y Natsu no veía toallas por ningún lado.

“Vuelve a la cama” ordenó Gray.

Natsu miró su cuerpo cubierto de perlas de agua. “¿Así? ¿Mojado?”

“Sí.” Gray observó su tonificado cuerpo, y su mirada se detuvo en su dolorosa erección. “Así. No te preocupes. No es como si fueses a tener frío.”

Razón tenía.

Natsu regresó a la otra habitación y se tumbó. Gray tardó un poco más, antes necesitaba deshacerse del condón. Cuando volvió a entrar, Natsu se quedó sin aliento. Gray lucía diabólicamente sexy, con su cabello húmedo cayendo sobre su cara, aquel cuerpo esculpido, las cicatrices de las batallas, y la arrogancia de sus pasos. ¡y ese olor! Natsu conocía bien el olor de Gray, como menta, pinos y nieve. Pero, había un olor más profundo en su aroma. Gray olía a …

¿A canela? ¿A una hoguera?

_‘¡Huele_ _a mí_!’ el pensamiento complació a Natsu, pero también sacó a la luz su lado salvaje, animal, territorial. _‘¡Es mío!’_

Natsu sacudió su cabeza. Odiaba esa parte de él, esa personalidad oculta que quería dominar, destruir, reivindicar, follar…

“Gray” susurró. “Vuelve a atarme.”

Gray vio en aquellos ojos como esto era más que un simple manía sexual. Para Natsu, esto era una necesidad si de verdad quería un encuentro sexual.

“Levanta las manos” ordenó, y Natsu rápidamente obedeció. “Ahora, piernas arriba. Sujétate los tobillos.”

Esto le confundió. En lugar de estar por encima de su cabeza, tenía que agacharse para poder alcanzar sus tobillos. Afortunadamente, sus años de misiones y luchas hicieron que el Dragon Slayer fuese sorprendentemente flexible. Se sujetó los tobillos, e inmediatamente Gray agarró los pies de Natsu. Con una luz azulada, creó una capa de hielo que no solamente atrapó sus muñecas sino también sus pies.

“Listo” sonrió Gray con inmenso placer. “Ahora estas indefenso” Natsu se estremeció dejando escapar un suave gemido al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. No podía mover los brazos, ni las piernas, estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, atrapado…

Gray empujó las caderas de Natsu, haciéndole rodar hacia arriba, hasta quedar apoyado en su hombros. Entonces Gray se agachó, separó las nalgas de Natsu, y examinó la diminuta entrada. “Bien limpito. Lo único que ha estado ahí ha sido mi hielo y mi polla. ¡Mío!” Se inclinó y besó el diminuto agujero. “Te herí antes. Lo siento. Te prometí un premio si conseguías aguantar diez hielos dentro. Así que aquí está.”

Gray depositó dos besos en cada nalga. Después lamió el magullado y herido agujero de Natsu haciendo que el Dragon Slayer se estremeciese y retorciese ante la húmeda y cálida sensación.

“Whoa, espera … ¿Qué?” gritó.

_‘Gray … me está lamiendo … ahí abajo. Está besando mi culo’_

Natsu apenas pudo contener la risa.

“Oh dios mío, ¡Realmente estás besándome el trasero!”

Gray lo fulminó con la mirada a través del espacio entre las piernas de Natsu, donde su cabeza estaba todavía entre las almohadas, aunque el resto de su cuerpo estaba contorsionado. “¿Te parece gracioso, bastardo?”

De repente, Gray abofeteó el trasero de Natsu. La estridente risa se detuvo bruscamente, y los ojos de Natsu se abrieron.

“Jo .. der” Natsu susurró.

Gray observó la reacción perplejo. Esto era algo más que quería probar, pero él había pensado en dejar los azotes y — oh que pecaminosamente delicioso — quizá incluso las flagelaciones y palazos para más tarde, después de que Natsu tuviese la oportunidad de considerar el mundo del dolor y del placer que Gray pedía ofrecerle. Sin embargo, esos inmensos ojos y esa aturdida expresión mezclada con un profundo rubor, mostraban que Natsu lo disfrutaba pero que su cerebro no había registrado totalmente cómo un golpe podría sentir bien.

“Estoy intentando darte un regalo especial, y aún así tú te ríes de eso. Es muy grosero. Deberías ser castigado”

Gray alejó su mano dramáticamente y lo azotó otra vez.

“¡Yaaaaargh!” Natsu gritó con un forzado gorgoteo. “Demonios … ¡Gray!”

“Has sido desobediente” dijo serio mientras volvía a darle.

Algo como un bufido y un gruñido brotó de la garganta de Natsu. “¡Más!” gritó.

“¡Ché! ¿Por qué debería darte algo que quieres?”

En lugar de darle otra vez, jaló sus rosadas — y ahora sensibles — nalgas separándolas para después volver a lamer. Natsu se sacudió rompiendo casi la posición enroscada en la que Gray le había doblado. Entonces Gray introdujo su lengua dentro. No lo llenaba tanto y ni de lejos era tan abrasador como su polla, pero esa lengua lamiendo y deslizándose dentro y fuera de su trasero hizo que Natsu gritase de éxtasis. Era suave, resbaladiza, húmeda y caliente. En lugar de dolor por haber sido desgarrado, esto era puro y verdadero placer.

"Gray." Relinchó como un animal en celo. “¡Tócame!” En su lugar, Gray le volvió a azotar. Con su lengua dentro, sintió como Natsu apretó fuertemente ante eso.

"Gray!" aulló Natsu.

“Quizá debería azotarte hasta que te corras," bromeó.

"No … tócame … por favor," Natsu rogó sin aliento.

Gray besó el costal de Natsu suavemente. Finalmente, pasó la mano llegando a la dureza. ”Está caliente," murmuró mientras que su mano frotaba toda su longitud.

"Muerde … Muérdeme," jadeó Natsu. “No el gran mordisco del final. Pequeños mordiscos.”

“¿Así?" Gray preguntó, se inclinó sobre su pecho y pellizcó el rosado pezón.

Natsu dejó escapar una serie de gritos mezclados con blasfemias. "Mmm … ¡Oblígame!”

Gray miró hacia arriba con confusión sin soltar el pezón.

Natsu estaba sudoroso y sonrojado. "Fuérzame." Sus ojos se abrieron y bajó la mirada. “ Yo … yo no … quiero correrme. ¡Oblígame!”

Los ojos de Gray se oscurecieron. Las esposas de los tobillos se quebraron y Natsu se desenrolló de la extraña posición. Antes de que pudiese gemir de alivio, Gray colocó las manos de Natsu en la cabecera y bruscamente forzó separados a aquellos pies calientes con sus propias frías piernas. Natsu sintió hielo arrastrándose por su piel. Lentamente, desde sus pies hasta sus brazos levantados, el hielo atrapó sus tobillos, muñecas, rodillas y codos, llegando hasta sus muslos y hombros. El hielo cubrió la mitad de la cama, dejando a Natsu prácticamente encasillado. Solo sus caderas, torso, cuello, y cabeza quedaban libre.

“Eres completamente mío, Natsu” dijo Gray con un tono serio. “Este cuerpo … ” Frotó con sus manos de arriba abajo su pecho y estómago, esquivando las áreas sensitivas. “…está bajo mi control. ¿Entiendes? Te haré correrte cuando quiera que te corras. Te lo negaré, o te obligaré." Se inclinó justo contra su oído, susurrando sus aterciopeladas amenazas. “Te destrozaré, y violaré"—Natsu jadeó acaloradamente ante aquello —“y te haré suplicar. Lucha, Natsu. Lucha todo lo que quieras. Tu cuerpo es mío, ahora.”

Podía ver que sus palabras, dulces como la miel y llenas de veneno, afectaban al cuerpo de Natsu. Ahora, todo se trataba de un estado mental. Natsu necesitaba pensar, en un nivel subconsciente, que no tenía el control, cuando en realidad Gray tenía que tenía que tener cuidado, juzgando cada palabra no dicha. Ahora mismo, esos ojos, como una criatura salvaje, estaban retando a Gray a mantener al Dragón Slayer cautivo.

Gray se agachó y acarició aquella rígida, caliente polla. Ante el roce, la espina de Natsu se arqueó.

“¡No!" gritó. “¡Para!”

Era todo algo psicológico, y Gray tenía que tenerlo en mente. “Te voy a hacer correrte, Natsu.”

“¡No!” gruñó, y Gray vio un destello en aquellos estrechos ojos.

“¡Quieras …" Agarró el pelo de Natsu y tiró de sus mechones rosas fuertemente, levantando su cabeza "…o no!" Gray lamió desde la nuez de Natsu subiendo por mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios.

Natsu tiró de las esposas congeladas, y Gray lo miró con una sonrisa irónica. ¡Que dragón más complejo había atrapado! Hace un minuto estaba suplicándolo y ahora estaba luchando contra ello. Gray soltó bruscamente el pelo. Natsu se extendió hacia él, tirando hacia adelante, y crujió los dientes. Sin pensarlo, Gray le dio una bofetada.

“Será mejor que disfrutes esto," susurró oscuramente.

Después se deslizó hacia la polla. Natsu trató de mover sus caderas, pero estaba atrapado. Gray sonrió al sentir llamas en la piel de Natsu, su hielo todavía se mantenía. Él había desarrollado este tipo de hielo para resistir las llamas de Natsu en sus batallas. Se regeneraba, así que no importaba cuánto lo derritiese, este se volvía a congelar, endureciéndose. No había forma de que Natsu se liberase.

No perdió tiempo. Natsu tenía una necesidad, y Gray estaba desesperado por cumplirla. Atrapó la polla de Natsu con su boca, succionando, engullendo, usando su mano para frotar la base, mientras sus dedos ocasionalmente acariciaban sus pelotas.

“¡Para!" gritó Natsu. “¡Oh Dios, siiii!”

Necesitando desahogarse, pero sin querer perder el control: las dos fuerzas chocaban en su mente mientras sentía aquella caliente y fría boca bombeándole, esa dura lengua acariciándole, aquellas frías manos frotándole … todo eso era Gray, y … ¡forzado! Tenía que dejar que su mente pensase eso. Lo quería, por supuesto, pero su cuerpo luchaba contra el deseo de dejarse llevar.

¡Forzado!

¡Violado!

¡Atado!

¡Humillado!

¡Lucha contra ello!

Natsu rugió y la boca de Gray se apartó.

“¡No!" jadeó Natsu. Estaba cerca … tan cerca …

“¿No te lo he dicho? Solo te dejaré correrte cuando quiera.”

“¡Bastardo!”

Natsu tiró más, pero la mano de Gray todavía sostenía su pene. Su cuerpo se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Natsu.

“Creo que había una petición.” Gray sonó tan arrogante, eso sacaba de quicio a Natsu … ¡y le calentaba tanto!

La mano de Gray era ruda contra su pene, tirando, apretando, acariciando larga y rápidamente. Las caderas de Natsu se movieron hacia la mano. Quería más. Lo quería más fuerte. Quería que terminase. ¡Ahora!

“¡Gray!” gritó.

De repente, esa fría cabeza estaba sobre su cuello, y Natsu sintió como unos dientes le mordían. ¡Estaba siendo marcado! ¡Él! ¡Un Dragon Slayer! Era la forma definitiva de humillación, ser marcado por otro. Pero aquellos dientes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper la piel, y eso era una victoria para Natsu porque …

¡Sus dientes sí podían!

Sin previo aviso, Natsu se inclinó hacia el hombro de Gray y mordió … ¡Fuerte! Clavó sus colmillos, y el grito de Gray se mezcló con el gruñido de Gray. Natsu succionó sobre la mordedura y bebió la sangre. Saboreó las hormonas de lujuria y sexo en la sangre. ¡Un sabor delicioso! Esto le llevó al límite.

Necesidad, codicia, deseo, pasión: todo estalló en blancos riachuelos de fluido. Finalmente, Natsu lo liberó de su mordedura, y Gray se alejó. La sangre seguía brotando de la herida, y Natsu se relamió los labios satisfecho.

“¡Bastardo! No me avisaste de eso.”

“Dije que podría querer hacerlo. No sabía si lo iba a hacer o no," Natsu se encogió de hombros. "Nunca antes había hecho esto con alguien. Solo sabía lo que siempre lo había anisado. Eso fue puro instinto.”

“¡Tu instinto apesta!" Gray movió la mano hacia su hombro, pero cuando sintió algo mojado, miró sus dedos los cuales estaban cubiertos de una sustancia roja brillante. "Mierda, verdaderamente estoy sangrando”

"Suéltame," ordenó Natsu. “Te curaré”

Gray disolvió el hielo, y Natsu lentamente movió su agotado cuerpo. Volteó a Gray para inspeccionar la mordedura. El orgullo volvió a surgir en él. Gray lo había marcado, pero él marcó al mago del hielo más profundamente. Natsu lamió las gotas de sangre, y después lamió sobre la herida.

“Probablemente esté lleno de bacterias," Gray refunfuñó.

"Cállate. Esto sana.”

“¿La saliva de Dragon Slayer cura?”

“Solo cuando estamos así. Igneel me habló de ello. La saliva de dragón cura después de la excitación sexual para que puedan curar las heridas provocadas durante la copulación.

“¿Tu padre te enseño cosas sobre las relaciones sexuales entre dragones? ¡Sheesh!”

"Igneel me enseñó muchas cosas," Natsu sonrió cariñosamente, lamiendo la piel de Gray. La herida había comenzado a sanar, pero le gustaba el sabor salado de Gray. “Necesito abrazarte ahora.”

“¿Lo necesitas? Debería limpiarte. Tienes semen por todo tu pecho”

“¡Lámelo!" El tono en la voz de Natsu no dejaba lugar a discusión.

“¡Che! Y yo que pensaba que eras el perfecto sumiso." Gray no discutió. Lamió el pecho de Natsu, limpiando cualquier resto.

Natsu le observó lamiendo su semen, y el calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Un compañero limpia el desastre, y el dragón protege al compañero, cura cualquier herida, y se queda con él hasta que ambos se recuperan. Puede que Igneel le contase eso, también, o puede que fuesen instintos que resonaban en su cabeza. En cualquier caso, Natsu acarició el cabello de Gray mientras veía como este le limpiaba. Después Gray levantó la mirada, y saltó sobre él, forzándolo a apoyar la espalda en la cama mientras que le metía la lengua.

¡Esa lengua! Esa lengua que lamió sus pezones, se metió dentro de su trasero, chupó su polla, y que ahora estaba bañada en su semen. El Dragon Slayer gimió mientras que esa traviesa, ocupada lengua compartía todos esos sabores con él.

Natsu agarró a Gray abrazándolo fuertemente. “Suficiente” susurró cansado. “Realmente necesito tenerte entre mis brazos” Definitivamente, este era un instinto. Sostener. Amar. Proteger a su compañero.

“Eres un bastardo raro” murmuró Gray, aunque la verdad es que no le importaba mucho. Los brazos de Natsu eran un poco calientes, pero eran fuertes y reconfortantes. ¿Había alguna feromona que emitiese Natsu que provocase que Gray estuviese realmente cansado?

“¿Gray?”

“¿Hmm?”

“¿Puedo dormir aquí?”

“Mm-hmm," Gray aceptó.

"Bien. Voy a dormirme. ¿Y Gray?”

"Gmmm," gimió molesto.

“…Gracias."

Gray sonrió, y acarició con su nariz aquel caliente pecho. Un minuto después, ambos estaban dormidos, abrazados el uno con el otro.


	2. Exhibicionismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Fight Me, Bite Me by Rhov.
> 
> Traducido por: DannaJ

Cuando Gray se despertó, se quedó unos minutos mirando al techo, sintiendo un gran cansancio en todo su cuerpo. Miró su despertador. Las once de la mañana. Él nunca había sido uno de esos que se levantan pronto, pero esto era levantarse demasiado tarde, incluso para él. Sentía como si se hubiese despertado por la noche y — 

Un recuerdo lo sacudió desvelándolo. ¡Natsu! Sus gemidos, sus gruñidos, aquellos gritos que resonaron en la habitación: todo volvió a la mente de Gray.

Él miró al otro lado de la cama, pero no había nadie. Tocó el colchón, esperando que todavía siguiese caliente por el ardiente cuerpo del Dragon Slayer, pero nada. Deseó tener una nariz como la de Natsu para así poder oler si el pelirrosa había estado allí o no.

Se levantó de la alborotada cama y arrastró los píes hacia el baño, complemente desnudo, aunque eso era algo normal. Recordó a Natsu colgando de su alcachofa con agua goteando de su trasero. No, definitivamente algo tan erótico tiene que haber sido un sueño. ¿Pero un sueño sobre Natsu? ¡De entre todo el mundo!

Gray orinó y miró hacia su pene. _Empotrando a Natsu contra la pared del baño…_

“Mierda,” siseó Gray al ver como la corriente amarilla se detenía por la excitación. Se tomó un momento para calmar su mente antes de poder terminar de mear.

Mientras sacudía las últimas gotas, recordó a Natsu mordiéndolo. Tendía que tener alguna marca, alguna costra donde el Dragon Slayer había hincado los dientes. ¡Sí! Esa sería la prueba. Sin embargo, cuando miró al espejo situado sobre lavabo, solo había un tenue rubor, parecido más a la picadura de un mosquito, que a las heridas punzantes que deberían estar ahí.

“¿Fue realmente un sueño?” murmuró, frotando los puntos rosas. Ni siquiera dolían. “Debió de serlo. ¡Natsu un masoquista … eso era imposible!”

Se dio una ducha más fría que de costumbre, comió unos pocos cereales, se vistió — al menos empezaría su día completamente vestido — y tomó el camino largo hacia la lonja. Necesitaba despejar su mente y alejarse de esos sueños eróticos. Una misión lo haría. O un licor fuerte. O ambos. 

Inmediatamente al entrar, sus ojos vieron rosa, y rápidamente miró a Natsu que estaba sentado en un lado, no en un taburete en la barra, ni brincando alrededor desafiando a todo el mundo para que luchase contra él, sino en un reservado comiendo algo de almuerzo. 

Natsu echó una ojeada hacia la puerta, sus miradas se cruzaron. Gray tragó saliva. Esperó una señal, una sonrisa, una mueca … algo. ¡Cualquier cosa!  En lugar de eso, Natsu apartó la mirada sin expresión alguna, ni siquiera un insulto como de costumbre. Mordió su bocadillo, masticando mientras escuchaba la conversación entre Lisanna y Elfman. 

Gray sacudió la cabeza. ¡Tuvo que haber sido un sueño!

Entró y pidió solamente un batido de proteínas como desayuno-barra-almuerzo. Lucy no estaba ahí aquel día, así que Erza decidió dejar para otro día los pedidos. Gray sorbió el batido, no tenía a nadie con el que hablar. Sin Natsu para luchar contra él o Lucy para mantenerle distraído, sus únicas opciones de entretenimiento era Juvia, quien se escondía detrás de una columna mirándolo de aquella manera escalofriante y acechadora que la definía, o Cana, quien solo quería un torneo de bebidas. Gray no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que estúpidamente aceptó. 

Quince tazas después — un nuevo récord para sí mismo — Gray perdió el conocimiento en un charco de cerveza derramada y una montaña de vasos vacíos. 

 

———————————————————————————-

 

Volviendo en sí, sintió calor a su alrededor. Dos brazos le sostenían, obligándolo a inclinarse sobre la espalda de alguien. Alguien le estaba llevando. 

“Eres un verdadero idiota,” refunfuño Natsu.

Gray sintió la suavidad de la blanca bufanda y encerró la cabeza en ella. “¿Lo hicimos anoche?” preguntó atontado

Sintió como los músculos de Natsu se tensaban. No estaba seguro de si Natsu le había oído o no, o si siquiera le había dado alguna respuesta, porque Gray se desmayó de nuevo.  

 

———————————————————————————-

 

Cuando se despertó, supo como se sentía Natsu cuando está en un tren. Apenas consciente, Gray se apresuró hacia el baño y vomitó en el retrete. Quince jarras de cerveza más el batido de proteínas que se había tomado esa mañana, todo volvió a salir. 

“Dejé un cubo junto a tu cama”

Todavía nauseabundo, Gray reconoció la voz de Natsu procedente de la entrada del baño, pero antes de que pudiese contestarle o siquiera mirarle, Gray volvió a tener arcadas. 

“Voy a hacer algo de caldo,” ofreció Natsu, y dejó a Gray solo para que echase todo.

Finalmente, las arcadas pararon, y Gray se limpió la boca. Natsu debió haberle llevado a casa. ¿Por qué él? A lo mejor Erza le mandó llevarse al patético y borracho idiota de Gray a su casa. Eso sonaba más probable. Aún así, tuvo un destello de memoria, él mismo llevando a Natsu a estilo princesa desde la cama hacia su baño.

“Mierda,” gimió. ¡Maldito sueño erótico!

Caminó hacia la sala principal y escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Además notó como su casa estaba más caliente de como solía gustarle. ¡El idiota Dragon Slayer de fuego había toqueteado el termostato! Marchó hacia la cocina, preparado para gritarle, hasta que vio a Natsu con un delantal frente al fogón. Se quedó boquiabierto ante la escena. Cuando Natsu se dio la vuelta sonriendo enormemente, Gray podría haberse arrojado sobre el muy canalla en ese mismo instante para follárselo después contra el fregadero. 

“¿Te sientes mejor?” preguntó Natsu.

“Ligeramente,” murmuró Gray, intentando contenerse recordándose a sí mismo que si hacía algo extenuante - como atrapar a Natsu por sus caderas, empotrándole contra la encimera, restregándose contra su ingle hasta que se endureciese y gimiese su nombre en un lujurioso gruñido — _¡Cállate! ¡Solo cállate!_ — algo así probablemente haría que le volviese a doler el estómago. 

“Hay té sobre la mesa”

Té. Sí, tomaría té. El té era una buena distracción y podría asentar su estómago, además. 

Murmurando un gracias, se sentó frente a una taza humeante de té. Tomó un sorbo, pero inmediatamente gritó y lo escupió. ¡Demasiado caliente! Formó un par de cubitos de hielo en su mano y los dejó caer dentro. 

Cubitos de hielo. Cubitos de hielo en el trasero de Natsu…  
****

_¡Maldita sea, cállate!_  
****

“¿Oh, está demasiado caliente? Lo siento. No estaba seguro de cómo de caliente te gusta el té. Lo he hecho más frío de lo que lo suelo hacer”  
****

“Idiota,” murmuró Gray.

Después de un minuto, Natsu trajo un plato de caldo de pollo y un trozo de pan. “Entonces, ¿Fue Cana tan convincente cuando te retó, eres tan estúpido como parece, o tan mal estuvo la otra noche?”

Gray se atragantó con el té y escupió algunas gotas. “¿La otra … la otra noche?”

Natsu se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. “Si estuvo mal, no puedo evitarlo. Fue mi primera vez, después de todo.”

Los pulmones de Gray se llenaron de aire. ¡Entonces aquello _de verdad_ paso! Esas visiones, esas escenas de su cabeza, esas fantasías eróticas … ¡Fueron reales!  
****

“Tú … tú no estabas ahí cuando me desperté,” susurró Gray.  
****

“Me levanté pronto. Me quedé aquí durante dos horas. Estabas profundamente dormido. No quería levantarte. Después me di cuenta de que Happy estaría preocupado, así que me fui para decirle que estaba bien. Cuando regresé, escuché que estabas en la ducha, por lo que fui al gremio.”

“Pero no dijiste nada cuando entré”

Natsu parecía frustrado. “¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir? ‘Ey Gray, buenos días, gracias por follarme anoche.’ Idiota, claro que no dije nada. Estaba esperando a que vinieses, pero en lugar de eso bebiste hasta entrar en coma. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar?” Apartó la mirada con rabia. “Si fue tan … _repugnante_ para ti, no tenías por qué hacerlo conmigo.”

Gray negó con la cabeza. “Yo … yo pensé … que fue un sueño, demasiado bueno para ser cierto. No estabas ahí por la mañana, no dijiste nada, y ni siquiera había marcas en mi cuello. ”

Natsu acarició la piel donde había mordido a Gray. “La curé. Hubiera preferido verte luciendo la mordida que te hice, pero mencionaste que no estabas muy seguro de querer tener marcas permanentes, así que me aseguré de que sanase completamente.”

“No importa si me dejas algún cardenal. Solo decía que … tengo suficientes cicatrices, ya sabes,” dijo tocando el corte situado sobre su ceja. “No necesito que parezca que me ha machacado un dragón, también.”  
****

Natsu se aflojó la bufanda apartándola de su cuello. Cuando Gray lo miró pudo ver la enorme marca morada donde había mordido a Natsu.

“¿Puede tener este aspecto?”

Ver las marcas en la piel de Natsu hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Si las palabras admitidas por Natsu y sus propios y vagos recuerdos no fueron suficientes para convencerle, la marca del cuello de Natsu era prueba de que aquella noche realmente sucedió. Se inclinó hacia delante y suavemente acarició el herida. 

¡Su herida! ¡Su marca de amor!

Natsu se encogió, pero incluso eso le parecía excitante a Gray. Natsu debe haber estado lidiando con ese ligero dolor todo el día. Cada punzada de dolor habría sido un recordatorio de su pervertida unión. 

“Sí,” susurró Gray. Se inclinó para besar la marca. “Puede ser exactamente así.” Lo besó otra vez, y después repartió besos por el cuello de Natsu, succionando ligeramente su piel.

El Dragon Slayer gimió suavemente y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole un mejor acceso a Gray. Aquellos fríos labios lo cosquillearon e hicieron que su corazón se acelerase con recuerdos de la noche anterior. Después de preocuparse porque Gray pudiese haber odiado lo sucedido, sentir su toque de nuevo era algo celestial. Los deseos emergieron por sus venas ¡Necesitaba más!

Gray se alejó para mirarle a la cara. Sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas y su boca estaba parcialmente abierta dejando escapar llameantes jadeos entrecortados. Se veía muy erótico.

Quería atar a Natsu. Quería encadenarlo, verle forcejear, escucharle gritar, mientras que daba dolor y placer a todo su cuerpo. Gray se relamió los labios, y se obligó a cerrar los ojos, mirando a otro lado. Tenía que tranquilizarse, después de todo.

Gray se recostó en la silla y dio un sorbito a la sopa que hizo Natsu. “¿Qué tal tu cuerpo?”  
****

“¿Huh?” Natsu parecía confundido. ¿Por qué había parado? ¡Él quería más! Entonces Natsu cayó en la cuenta de tal vez todavía se sintiese enfermo.

“Fui demasiado bruto contigo, además era tú primera vez. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Te cuesta moverte?”

“Oh,” entendió, y Natsu se sonrojó ligeramente. “Estoy bien. Bueno, duele un poco cuando me siento, pero es soportable”

“Eso es bueno. Debería darte un descanso por hoy”

Natsu se movió un poco nerviosamente. “No tienes … por qué hacerlo”, dijo titubeando. “¿Podríamos hacer otras cosas, verdad? No solamente s- … sexo.”

Gray se atragantó con el pan. “Claro,” dijo, forzando su voz a sonar neutral cuando en realidad su garganta se contraía con tensión sexual. “¿Tienes algo en mente?”

Natsu se quedó mudo. “En realidad yo … En realidad no lo sé.”

Gray sorbió un poco más de caldo. “Piensa en ello mientras como. Si hay algo que quieras probar, solo dímelo.”

La mente de Gray se aceleró con todas las cosas picantes, sucias y sexis que podía hacerle a Natsu. Por la manera en la que las mejillas del chico se tornaron rosas, Natsu también debía estar pensando en cosas que podrían hacer. Gray se preguntó que ponía cachondo a Natsu, aparte de su necesidad de ser atado. 

¿De todas formas, de qué iba eso? No era solamente una manía, no por la forma en la que actuó Natsu. Más bien, parecía una necesidad psicológica. Además toda esa cosa sobre necesitar sentirse como si lo estuviesen violando … 

En serio, ¿Por qué necesitaba eso?  
****

“Hay una cosa,” Natsu susurró tímidamente.  
****

Gray tomó algo más de sopa. Si iban a jugar, necesitaba energía. “¿Sí? ¿El qué?”

“Tienes razón, sigo dolorido, así que, me preguntaba … ¿Podríamos bañarnos juntos? ”

¡Demasiado … adorable! “¿Bañarnos, huh? Claro, podemos hacer eso.”

Los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron. Se imaginó a Gray y a él abrazados en la bañera, tal vez dándose un sensual masaje que podría conducir a algo más. 

“Pero mi bañera no es lo suficientemente grande. Apenas hay espacio para una persona ¿Y si vamos a un balneario?”

Eso no era tan tentador, pero Natsu se obligó a sonreír. Pasar tiempo junto a Gray, aunque fuese en público, era suficiente para él. 

 

**——————————————————-**

 

Una hora después, Natsu y Gray entraron al balneario público de Magnolia. Era famoso, y como de costumbre, estaba un poco lleno. Esta idea cada vez le estaba gustando menos a Natsu. Quería algo romántico, y aquello no iba a pasar en una piscina llena de hombres sudoroso. 

Entraron en la sección de limpieza y, con indiferencia, se despojaron de sus ropas. Natsu había visto desnudo a Gray muchas veces, realmente la idea de que el mago de hielo estuviese desnudo no le causaba ninguna reacción.

En cambio, Gray estaba luchando contra la tentación de echar un vistazo y observar a Natsu mientras se quitaba los pantalones. Tuvo que contenerse. Tener una erección en público era algo impensable, al menos no hasta que estuviesen dentro del agua y pudiese esconderse. Sin embargo, cuando se quitó la ropa, estaba semi-erecto. No era lo suficiente como para que se notase mucho. Aún así, caminó hacia los taburetes de baño, se sentó en uno vacío, y enfrió el agua antes de verterla sobre su cabeza. 

¡Aquello ayudó!

Natsu vio que el resto de áreas de lavado estaban ocupadas, así que camino hacia Gray. “Yo te lavo la espalda” ofreció, y tomó el jabón de las manos del mago de hielo.

Gray trató de ignorarle. Después de todo él había sido el que había ofrecido ir a un sitio público. Sin embargo, tenía una razón para venir aquí … y pensar en esa razón hizo que se estremeciese. Dejó que Natsu le frotase la espalda, y lavó la espuma con más agua fría. Vertiendo el agua sobre su cabeza algo salpicó a Natsu.

“¡Gyaaa! ¿Has puesto cubitos de hielo ahí?” Gritó el Dragon Slayer. 

“Solo porque no está hirviendo,” se burló.

A cambio, Gray limpió a Natsu, frotando el paño jabonoso sobre aquella bronceada piel mientras que Natsu enjabonaba su pelo rosa. El agua que usaba para aclarar se sentía como si hubiese salido directamente de una humeante tetera. Una vez limpios, se dirigieron a las aguas termales. Gray envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura — algo que normalmente no se molestaba en hacer — y observó a Natsu saltar dentro, sin molestarle lo mínimo el calor tórrido. Gray era ambivalente en cuanto a las aguas termales, pero por el bien de Natsu aguantaría. Aunque el Dragon Slayer, al principio, no había parecido nada contento con la idea de ir a un baño público, ahora ciertamente se le veía aturdido. Aquello hizo aún más dulce lo que había planeado Gray y, ver a los otros bañistas alrededor, solamente consiguió aumentar su excitación. 

Gray tiró la toalla y rápidamente se metió en el agua antes de que alguien pudiese ver su erección. El calor lo ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco, pero entonces Natsu tuvo que empeorar su situación otra vez al deslizarse hacia él. Aunque no estaban necesariamente cerca, la mano de Natsu se acercó y tocó la rodilla de Gray bajo el agua. Aquel toque caliente atormentó su autocontrol. 

“Perdona si esto no es lo que tenías en mente,” dijo Gray, esforzándose por sonar casual. 

“No pasa nada. Me gustan los baños calientes”

Los dedos de Natsu apretaron un poco más la rodilla de Gray, y el mago de hielo supo que ahora estaba completamente excitado.

Natsu bajó la mirada y vio la cabeza rosada apuntando hacia arriba. Esto le hizo sonreír, viendo como afectaba a Gray. “Vas a tener un problema con eso,” bromeó discretamente.  
****

“Probablemente,” admitió. “Quizá deberías tocar en otro lugar”

Natsu soltó la pierna con una mirada de culpabilidad. “P-perdón.”

La mano de Gray se movió apresuradamente por el agua y cogió aquellos dedos. “Quiero decir …” Cuidadosamente llevó la mano de Natsu de vuelta, manteniendo al mínimo el movimiento por encima del agua mientras conducía la mano de Natsu un poco detrás de él y hacia su trasero. “En otro lugar.”

Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido. Miró nerviosamente alrededor del transitado baño público. 

“Como está lleno de gente, nadie nos estará mirando detenidamente”

Gray movió la mano de Natsu para llevar solo un dedo hacia delante. Pretendió estar simplemente estirándose, mientras que sus caderas se levantaban un poco, e introdujo el dedo de Natsu en su trasero. Gray cerró los ojos y se forzó a mantener un rostro impasible mientras que cuidadosamente se sentaba sobre la mano de Natsu. Natsu parecía horrorizado, demasiado asustado como para apartar la mano. Nunca antes había tocado a una persona así, y sentirse dentro del trasero de Gray hizo se pusiera instantáneamente duro.   
****

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” siseó. Si hubiera estado hablando en un volumen normal, la voz de Natsu se hubiera quebrado. Esto complació a Gray.

“De esta forma, nadie lo verá.” Mantuvo su respiración calmada, aunque sonaba demasiado firme. “¿Así te duele la mano?”

Natsu negó con la cabeza. “De verdad que eres un maldito exhibicionista”

“No es que quiera montar un espectáculo. Me gusta la emoción, saber que alguien podría pillarme”

“¿ _Quieres_ que alguien nos vea?”

“¡No! Me sentiría avergonzado si alguien de verdad nos viese. Lo que quiero es llegar al máximo de lo que puedo hacer, forzarme al máximo, sin que nos pillen.” Sonrió a Natsu, compartiendo aquel horrible secretito con él. “Eso es lo emocionante: saber que alguien podría verme, pero no querer que nadie me vea. El pavor, el miedo, la expectación que electrifica cada toque, estar totalmente al tanto de lo que me rodea mientras satisfago mis deseos internos, viviendo en esa peligrosa cima de pervesión y descubrimiento, ocultándole al mundo entero el bastardo enfermo que soy … todo eso es parte de la diversión.”

Natsu no veía como esto podía ser divertido, pero si era lo que realmente haría feliz a Gray, podría darle el gusto. Después de todo, el mago de hielo había cedido a los propios deseos pervertidos de Natsu la noche anterior.  

“Haz la máximo que creas que puedes hacer sin llamar la atención,” susurró Gray, “pero cuando diga que pares, tienes que parar sí o sí”

“¿No vas a correrte?”

“Usan magia en el agua, así que si alguien orina o se corre, esta hace que la piel de esa persona parezca que ha sido meada por la Fairy Glitter.”  
****

“¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?”

“¡Claro que no! Ví que le ocurrió a una pareja de gays una vez, pero ellos no estaban siendo muy disimulados. Solo para cuando te lo diga, y si en algún momento piensas que no vas a poder controlarte, sal del agua.”

Natsu se mantuvo firme, mirando a su alrededor observando a los hombres enjabonándose. Estaban separados por sexos, así que por lo menos no había mujeres por ningún lado. Si hubiera habido, entonces tener a dos jóvenes y musculosos hombres en la piscina podría haber llamado la atención. En cambio, era una piscina llena de hombres, personas enjabonándose tranquilamente en su propia área solos o con otro grupo de personas, mayoritariamente hombres de negocios de mediana edad, hablando sobre trabajo, mujeres, y política en la relajante atmósfera del Onsen (aguas termales). Nadie miraba hacia donde estaban ellos, o si lo hicieran, solo verían a dos jóvenes disfrutando del agua caliente. Si las mejillas de Natsu estaban un poco rosas, o si Gray dejaba escapar un suspiro que escondía un gemido, era aparentemente debido al calor que relajaba a todo el mundo.   
****

Natsu movió su dedo en círculos, sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de dentro. La idea de estar dentro de Gray era suficiente para volverlo loco. Con razón Gray le advirtió de que saliese de la piscina si se sentía abrumado.

“No … No sé donde tocar,” Natsu respiró hondo, paranoico pensando que todos estaban secretamente observándoles. 

“Palpa el interior,” susurró Gray, manteniendo su respiración firme, aunque tragó saliva. “Sentirás algo que es un poco diferente. Espera un momento.” Se movió otra vez, levantando sus caderas sigilosamente, para que Natsu pudiese llegar mas profundizar más. “Intenta introducirte más”

Natsu reajustó su mano. De repente, sintió una textura diferente. 

“Mhn,” gruñó Gray, manteniendo sus labios ligeramente cerrados. Su cuerpo se tensó, pero lentamente se fue relajando. “Ahí,” respiró hondo, pero el aire salió rápidamente, escondiendo un gemido. Volvió a tragar saliva. “¿Qué te parece esto, Natsu? No es estar físicamente atado, pero estas restringido por los tabúes sociales.”

“Pensé que dijiste que no dejarías ver tus fetiches en público”

“Nunca dije eso. Dije que no lo haría en el gremio, por respeto, o en un callejón cualquiera, donde es casi seguro que serás visto o al menos oído. No haré esto donde la gente pueda vernos.”

“Gray, una docena de personas puede vernos ahora. Por lo menos dos están mirándome.”

“No se enterarán de que estamos haciendo algo raro mientras que no lo fastidies. Ahora, sigue haciendo eso. Se siente realmente bien. Tus dedos se sienten tan calientes.”

“Gray, no hables,” siseó Natsu. Palabras así indudablemente acabarían con su autocontrol.

Natsu empujó su dedo hacia dentro, intentando no mostrar nada. Después vio como la mano de Gray bajo y, sigilosamente, comenzó a palmearse. Su cara nunca mostró nada. Por encima del agua, todo estaba tranquilo. Solo Natsu podía oír su respiración laboriosa mientras Gray se excitaba. 

Gray miró a su alrededor. En todos los lados había gente. Los hombres a veces miraban hacia donde se encontraban, casualmente observando la piscina. Gray se preguntó si había otros haciendo cosas como esta. ¿Podrían otros notar lo que estaban haciendo? Si alguien los descubriese — 

Eso fue lo que hizo que su corazón se acelerase. Si eran pillados … si la gente se enterase … si ellos supieran el hombre retorcido que era —

Quería empujar esa excitación, y hacer esto con Natsu era la mejor forma. Natsu, quien nunca antes había tocado a un hombre de esta forma … Natsu, quien hasta ayer era virgen, sin experiencia, tan obviamente nervioso … Natsu, quien ahora tiene a su ‘secreto yo’ literalmente en la palma de su mano. ¡Oh sí! Hacer esto con Natsu era cien veces más emocionante que masturbarse simplemente en público. 

¡Ahora podían compartir la experiencia!  
****

La otra mano de Gray alcanzó la polla de Natsu, acariciando la base con una insoportable lentitud, solo por mera provocación. La mirada de Natsu se dirigió hacia abajo. La mano de Gray se sentía fría, incluso debajo de un agua tan caliente. Natsu luchó contra el deseó de penetrar entre esos dedos fríos. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron. Necesitaba vigilar. Necesitaba asegurarse de que nadie se acercase hacia ellos, de que nadie los estaba observando detenidamente, o mirándolos de manera sospechosa. Necesitaba proteger el secreto de Gray, al igual que Gray estaba guardando el hecho de que a Natsu le gustaba ser atado.

Si no fuera por el agua mágica, Natsu sintió que le habría gustado masturbar a Gray, solo para ver si podía seguir siento tan pasivo incluso durante un momento tan abrumador. 

La mirada de Gray se mantuvo en el frente, centrada en los hombres de negocios que estaban empezando a hacer ruido. “¡Malditos hombres ruidosos!”

“G-Gray…”

Al escuchar el temblor de la voz de Natsu, lo miró sobresaltado. “¿Estas bien?” Vio que  verdaderamente Natsu estaba teniendo dificultades para contenerse. “No tienes por qué empujar tus límites. Sal si lo necesitas.”

“No, estoy bien.”

“Natsu, me humillarás a mí tanto como a ti si te corres en esta piscina.”

“No te haría eso, Gray.” Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, estaban más calmados y brillaban con confianza. 

Ver esa cara y darse cuenta de la confianza absoluta que le estaba dando a Natsu, instantáneamente abrumó a Gray. “Vale, para …. _para_ ,”  lo avisó, soltando a Natsu y levantando otra vez sus caderas. “Saca los dedos lentamente.” De mala gana, Natsu apartó su mano. “Como me imaginaba, es más difícil durar mucho tiempo cuando estoy con alguien en vez de estar solo.”  
****

“Lo siento —”  
****

“No, solamente significa que eres demasiado bueno.”

Oír a Gray decir eso aumentó el ego de Natsu. 

“Si sales mirando al bambú de ahí, nadie te verá de frente.”

“Escogiste este lugar por esto,” entendió.

“Sí. No quería que nadie nos viese a ninguno de los dos erectos. Hay un hotel del amor al otro lado de la calle.”

“Pensé que no querías hacerle nada a mi trasero”

“No lo haré. Necesitas sanar esa parte o podría ser malo.”

“¿Entonces por qué un hotel para parejas?”

Gray sonrió con ojos peligrosos. “Solamente dije que dejaría a tu trasero en paz. No dije nada sobre el resto de tu cuerpo. Tengo algo planeado, algo que creo que te va a gustar mucho.”

Natsu tragó saliva. Una amenaza así disparó fuego hacia su ingle.

“Sal de la piscina dos minutos después de mí, vístete, y después dirígete hacia el hotel. Te estaré esperando”

“¿Por qué esperar dos minutos?” Muy en el fondo, Natsu quería apresurarse directamente al hotel, sin secarse o incluso sin vestirse.  

“Idiota, así nadie sospechará nada. Intenta que esa erección baje antes de irte. Y no me mires con ese infantil puchero. Dentro de nada haré que la vuelvas a tener otra vez.”

Gray se giró cuidadosamente, para que nadie pudiera ver su excitación, y salió. Rápidamente, envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Después se marchó, y si alguien vio algo rígido en la parte inferior de su toalla, habrían pensado que era solamente una reacción natural al calor y al frío. Natsu esperó, preguntándose qué había planeado Gray. ¿Cómo le inmovilizaría esta vez? ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?

 _Tengo algo planeado, algo que creo que_ realmente _te gustará._

No, ¡no debería pensar en eso! Necesitaba calmarse. Mirar a su alrededor y ver a aquellos extraños hombres hizo que su erección bajase rápidamente. Ninguno de ellos le atraía, ni siquiera los más jóvenes. Ninguno de ellos querría atarle. O si lo hicieran, no serían lo suficientemente violentos. Nunca podrían ser tan fríos como Gray. 

Una vez que estuvo totalmente flácido de nuevo, salió y volvió al vestuario. Se secó, se vistió, y salió del balneario. Justo al otro lado de la calle, vio el hotel de parejas. Tenía una entrada trasera privada, pero si alguna persona supiera a qué callejón mirar, cualquiera podría ver que alguien iba hacia el hotel.   
****

Gray estaba esperándolo en aquel edificio. Gray quería atarlo y hacer algo pervertido, algo que hizo que sus ojos brillasen como el hielo. Todo el cuerpo de Natsu ardió acaloradamente al pensarlo. Su pene amenazó con volver a endurecerse. Se apresuró hacia delante, desapareció en aquel callejón, y siguió las fechas hacia la entrada trasera del hotel.

Gray estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, brazos cruzados con impaciencia, y con una llave ya en su mano. Sus ojos se desviaron al ver el pelo rosa, y Gray tragó saliva al ver la lujuria hervir en los estrechos ojos de Natsu. Silenciosamente, con un solo movimiento de su dedo, hizo señas al Dragon Slayer para que le siguiera. Natsu lo siguió, con su corazón palpitante, su polla ya crispando, curioso por lo que el mago de hielo tenía preparado para él. 

 


	3. Coaccionado, Observando, Azotado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of [Fight Me, Bite Me ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/911674/chapters/1921179) by Rhov.
> 
> Traducido por: DannaJ

Llegaron a la habitación del hotel, e inmediatamente Gray empotró a Natsu contra la puerta, sin esperar siquiera a que esta se cerrase completamente. Arrancó la bufanda blanca y de inmediato empezó a jalar de la ropa de Natsu, desnudándolo. Natsu peleó con torpeza con la camisa de Gray, careciendo de la destreza del stripper. Gray se echó hacia atrás, con gotas de saliva desliándose por su boca, y se quito la camiseta rápidamente. Luego hizo lo mismo con la camisa Natsu y ansiosamente deslizó sus manos por el ardiente torso.

"Nngn ... ahh", Natsu gimió mientras que Gray le besaba el cuello. "Gray"

De repente el mago de hielo mordió justo sobre el puso y chupó con fuerza. Natsu gritó sintiendo un poco de dolor. Estaba siendo marcado otra vez, y eso hizo que deseara a Gray ...

Demasiado.

"Átame," rogó.

Gray se rió ante su impaciencia. "¿No puedo disfrutarlo?"

"Por favor ... " Natsu se retorció cuando Gray pellizcó sus pezones. "Me voy a volver loco. Necesito ser atado primero."

Gray bajó la mirada hacia la sonrojada cara de Natsu. "He traído esposas."

"Mmmm ... sí," gimió.

"¿Has probado alguna vez las esposas, Natsu?"

Él se retorció un poco. "Nnngh ... no. Pero quiero. Tuve sueños sobre ello. Sobre ser esposado."

"Sí," Gray ronroneó. "Eso es lo que quiero hacer contigo." Él había recordado lo que dijo Natsu. Es por eso que se las trajo, como un trato especial para compensarle por haberse emborrachado antes. "Esa mochila. He traído las esposas en ella."

Se alejó y cogió la mochila que había llevado consigo al balneario. Enterradas en el fondo estaban unas esposas de acero. Hicieron un sonido metálico al sacarlas, y se las enseñó a Natsu, balanceándolas como un símbolo tanto de amenaza como de promesa.

"Voy a esposarte", se mofó, su lujuria estaba al límite. "Quítate la ropa y túmbate en la cama. ¡Ahora!"

Natsu corrió hacia la cama, desabrochando sus pantalones en el camino y tirando de ellos mientras caía sobre el duro colchón del hotel del amor. Gray también desató su cinturón de cuero y tiró sus pantalones y calzoncillos al suelo, acabando completamente desnudo. Se acercó hacia la cama mientras Natsu lo observaba con gran expectación.

"Levanta las manos," ordenó y Natsu obedeció.

Natsu observó como el mago de hielo sacaba las esposas de metal de detrás de su espalda, sosteniéndolas entre sus dedos como una invitación pecaminosa. Gray se sentó al borde del colchón, contemplando al ansioso pelirosa, y repentinamente tomó las manos de Natsu tirando de ellas hacia arriba bruscamente, haciendo gruñir al Dragon Slayer. Colocó una de las esposas al rededor de la muñeca izquierda de Natsu, pasando la cadena entre las barras de la cabecera de hierro fundido, y esposó firmemente la otra al rededor de la mano derecha.

"¡Ow!" Natsu gritó cuando el metal se clavó en su piel. "Hey, ten cuidado"

Gran solamente rió. "Son de metal. Hacen daño. No son como las que tengo de peluche. Estas son del tipo que dejarán marcas oscuras en tu piel."

Natsu lamió sus labios con deseo al pensar en ello.

"Así que no tires demasiado fuerte. Podrías hacerte moretones, y entonces ¿que dirían Lucy y Erza? "

Frívolamente, Natsu declaró, "¿A quién le importa lo que digan?"

Gray solamente sonrió a su dragón capturado. "Sí, pero si preguntan, ¿qué les dirías?"

"No les contaría nada sobre nosotros," Natsu prometió. "No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso."

"Bien," Gray dijo seriamente. Definitivamente no quería que las personas del gremio supieran que tenía ese tipo de tendencias, pero por otro lado, estaba seguro de que Natsu pensaba lo mismo. ¿Qué dirían los demás?

Gray observó fijamente el cuerpo musculoso, con sus ojos procesando cada parte, sin embargo no pudo evitar detenerse en el duro y rígido mástil.

"Estas realmente duro. Solo mira esa polla," soltó con admiración. Si Gray alguna vez quisiera venerar algo, esto sería ciertamente loable. "Ya estás húmedo." Retiró una perla de líquido preseminal para después lamerla.

"Gray ... " Natsu se estremeció.

Gray acarició la polla de Natsu suavemente, tentándolo perezosamente. "¿Te gustó tocarme en el balneario?"

"Mm-hmm," Natsu asintió fervientemente.

"Me gusto," Gray gimió jadeante. "Me gustó sentirte en mi." Lo miró severamente. "Quiero sentirte dentro de mi, Natsu."

Natsu salió bruscamente del trance en el que había entrado, y abrió los ojos sobresaltado. "Espera ...  _¿qué?_ "

Gray sonrió juguetonamente. "Ya me oíste"

"¡Gray!"

"Quiero ... que ... me ... folles," dijo lentamente.

"No ... " Natsu tiró de las cadenas. "Por favor, Gray. Eso no."

Gray rió entre dientes. "¿Qué te pasa? No tenías ningún problema con usar tú dedo."

"Eso es ... diferente."

Gray apretó fuertemente su mano en el miembro de Natsu, acariciándolo rápidamente. El cuerpo del Cazador de Dragones se arqueó separándose del colchón. Volvió a tirar de las cadenas, haciendo que traquetearan contra la cabecera de metal.

"Nnngh ... Gray ..."

"¿Te gusta que te toque?"

"S- ... mmm ..."

"Estas listo, Natsu," Gray gimió en un susurro. "Estas preparado para mi culo. Necesito estar preparado para ti." Gray extendió los brazos hacia la mesita de noche. Siendo un hotel del amor, siempre había lubricante preparado. Untó un poco sobre sus dedos para después presionar uno de ellos en su trasero. Se tensó al sentir el resbaladizo dedo entrar.

Natsu le observó, cautivado por el espectáculo que suponía ver ese dedo desapareciendo en el cuerpo del mago. Él recordaba esa sensación, hace apenas unos minutos ese había sido su dedo. Puro asombro y lujuria le llenaron.

"Gray," suspiró con asombro. 

"¿Te gusta ver como me toco?" Gray sacó un dedo para después meter dos. "¡Nnngh! Joder." Abrió los ojos y vio como Natsu se había relajado de tan solo mirarlo. Sonrió ante la reacción. "¿Te gusta ver como - _nngh_ \- meto mis dedos — _mmh_ — dentro de mí?"

Natsu se sentía avergonzado de que le gustase tanto mirar. "Yo ... Yo no—"

"Shhh." Gray tenía una sonrisa comprensiva. "Yo me encargaré de la preparación. No tienes de qué preocuparte."

"N- ... no es eso," tartamudeó Natsu.

Gray acarició con ternura el sonrojado y ansioso rostro. "No te preocupes, Natsu." Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. "Nunca has entrado en nadie, ¿verdad?"

"N- ... no," Natsu admitió algo incómodo.

"No pasa nada. Es normal estar nervioso tu primera vez."

Natsu parecía frustrado. "Gray, no es eso."

"Shhh," le calló de nuevo, acariciando su rosado pelo. "Todo irá bien. Cuidaré de ti. Creo que ya estoy preparado." Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Natsu y se arrastró hasta quedar justo en su ingle. Entonces cogió la botella de lubricante y roció un poco en la polla de Natsu. 

"Gray, ¡por favor!" Rogó con desesperación, intentando alejarse del frío y espeso líquido.

"Hey, no va a dolerte _a ti_." Después suavizó su voz. "Y no ve a dolerme mucho. Va a sentirse bien. Vas a hacerme sentir ...  _muy_  bien. ¿Quieres hacerme sentir bien, verdad?"

"Bueno, sí, pero —"

De nuevo, Gray le calló. Le sonrió con confianza. "Allá vamos"

Agarró la erección de Natsu, manteniéndola quieta mientras se deslizaba sobre ella. Natsu gritó al sentir la estrechez y el calor a su alrededor. Sacudió su cabeza, pero aún así Gray siguió hundiéndose en él, apretando los dientes mientras se iba abriendo.

"Gray ... " Natsu sollozó.

"Casi ... ooh ... sí ..." Gray se sintió completamente sentado sobre la polla. Demonios ¡dolía! "Puedo hacer eso" se dijo a sí mismo. Después sonrió al chico tembloroso. "Tu  _pequeño_  dragón está hambriento." Se rió entre dientes por la irritación que mostraba el rostro de Natsu. Incluso mirándole como de costumbre, era lindo. "Bien. Solo dame un momento. Mierda, eres grande."

"Gray ... "

"¿Te gusta estar dentro de mí?"

"Sí"

"¿Cómo se siente?"

"Nngh ... No lo sé," murmuró. "Eres ... estrecho."

Gray rió suavemente. "Bueno, eso está bien."

Natsu abrió un ojo. "¿Alguna vez has ... has hecho esto?"

Gray frunció el ceño un poco. "No hablemos de eso. Solo estamos nosotros aquí."

Natsu hizo un mohín. "Entonces lo has hecho."

"Por favor, no hablemos del pasado." Aún, mientras intentaba acostumbrarse al tamaño de Natsu, vió al Dragon Slayer dándole una mirada exigente, ordenándole silenciosamente que confesara. "Bien," gruñó con molestia. "Una vez. No significó nada, fue solo ... un experimento."

"Quieres decir así, ¿atado?"

"Oh dios no. Mira, no ... no quiero entrar en eso."

"¿Quién fue?" Natsu demandó en voz baja, tirando de sus muñecas esposadas.

Gray apartó la mirada. "Demonios-"

"Dime quién."

"Mira, de verdad-"

"¡Quién!"

Gray empezó a enfadarse al ver los celos reflejados en aquellos ojos achinados. "Ni si quiera lo sé ¿Está bien?" gritó. "Solo fue ... alguien. Un lío de una noche" Natsu aún lo miraba con furia. "Te estoy diciendo la verdad. No me dijo su nombre ... o estaba demasiado borracho como para acordarme. Solo recuerdo haberlo conocido, ir a casa, pasó, y por la mañana él ya no estaba y mi culo me estaba matando de dolor. Mira, realmente no quiero pensar en eso. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero sentirte, y quiero que te guste esto. ¿Vale? ¿Te gusta?"

"No ... no lo sé," admitió Natsu.

Gray soltó una risa suave. "Bueno, eso es porque todavía no me he movido. Creo que me he ajustado. Allá vamos."

Él levantó sus caderas, y la polla de Natsu se deslizó por el agujero lubricado. El Dragon Slayer se estremeció ante esa sensación. Era demasiado increíble, mucho mejor que nada que hubiese experimentado antes. Luego, lentamente, agarrando las sábanas, Gray bajó de nuevo.

"¡Nnngh!" apretó los dientes mientras que el anillo de estrechos músculos lo apretaban. Había algo ... familiar. Algo oscuro que se vislumbraba justo detrás del brillante placer. Natsu quería ignorar aquella sombra y centrarse en Gray.

Gray se sentía ensanchado ahora, y el rostro bajo él lo mantenía relajado mientras comenzaba a establecer un ritmo, montando lentamente a Natsu, deslizándose arriba y abajo, dejando que sus muslos hicieran el trabajo, mientras que, bajo él, el Dragon Slayer se estremecía de placer.

"¿Te gusta, no es así?" Gray jadeó a pesar del dolor. "Arriba —  _uuuugh_  — y abajo —  _nngh_ , ¡Dios! Mierda, eres enrome. ¡ _Nngh_!" Jadeó. La sonrisa de euforia de Natsu le complació. "¿Te gusta eso? ¿Te gusta como te aprieto? Voy a hacer que te corras"

Natsu de repente se tensó. La sobra en su mente avanzó. Una cara. Palabras crueles.  _Voy a hacer que te corras, chico..._

Gray vio aquellos ojos estáticos abrirse, llenos de pánico. Natsu se sacudió violentamente y ahogó un grito reprimido. Su boca se abrió como si quisiera gritar, pero la restrictiva tensión del miedo lo silenció.

"¿Natsu?" pregunto seriamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Natsu parecía horrorizado. No, más que aterrado. Parecía que acababa de ver la muerte ... o peor.

"Ru- ... roh ..."

"¿Natsu —?"

"¡ROJO!" gritó, pegando a Gray, intentado escapar. "¡Rojo, rojo, rojo!" 

"¡Mierda!" Rápidamente Gray se retiró, sin importarle lo mucho que le dolería esa acción, y se sentó al lado de Natsu quien seguía gritando el color una y otra vez, convulsionándose con terror. "¡Natsu!"

"Rojo, rojo, rojo —"

"Hey, se acabó ¿vale? Todo ha acabado."

De repente Natsu lo miró amenazante con llamas bailando en su piel. En un rugido animalístico, gruñó, "Libérame, ¡Maldito enfermo!"

Gray se estremeció, sintiendo como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Rápidamente alcanzó las esposas y las abrió. Pensó que Natsu podría, de hecho, atacarlo. En cambio, el adolescente se hizo un ovillo, frotó sus muñecas, acarició suavemente su cuello, y se acurrucó, temblando, jadeando, respirando difícilmente por la nariz.

"Está bien, Natsu" susurró Gray, tratando de consolarlo rodeando aquel caliente cuerpo con sus brazos. "Todo ha terminado."

"Gray..." se estremeció.

"Estoy aquí mismo." Comenzó a acariciar el cuello y hombros de Natsu.

"¡NO!" gritó Natsu, alejándose otra vez. "No me toques el cuello"

La mano de Gray se retiró. Le miró con confusión y miedo, queriendo ayudar a Natsu, pero no teniendo ni idea de qué hacer. Él había empezado a usar las palabras de seguridad después de escuchar que era la mejor manera de asegurar que un amante no iba demasiado lejos, pero ninguno de ellos había usado el nivel más alto con él. Pero no solo eso, Natsu parecía estar reviviendo algo.

Algo realmente malo.

Algo que preocupaba a Gray.

"P-perdón," murmuró Natsu, sin estar todavía completamente calmado, pero un poco mejor. "Siento haberme vuelto loco de esa manera."

"No pasa nada." Gray trató de sonar comprensivo, aunque no comprendía en absoluto lo que acababa de pasar. "Para eso están esas palabras"

Pero nadie nunca había llegado al nivel más alto.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Con el pavor desvaneciéndose, algo más llenó a Gray. ¡Culpa! Había llevado demasiado lejos a Natsu, y se sentía como un maldito gilipollas por haberlo traumatizado de esa forma. Este tipo de juego sexual no trataba de eso. ¡En absoluto! Se suponía que era para divertirse, dando rienda suelta a las peculiaridades que hacían el sexo más placentero. Se suponía que debía ser un juego divertido, y no algo para inducir a un ataque de pánico.

Sin embargo con la culpa vino la ira. ¿Por qué Natsu no le avisó? ¿Por qué se volvió loco? Si era tan malo —

"Deberías haber dicho Amarillo antes de que haber llegado a ese punto," gritó en acusación. "No sé tus límites. Yo no sé —" Gray se quebró, las lágrimas asfixiándole, verdaderamente destrozado por ello. "No sé lo que está bien y lo que no."

Él realmente no sabía nada de Natsu, no a este nivel de intimidad. Traumatizarle era la máxima traición de la confianza que era vital para cualquier encuentro que involucrase el bondage. Sin confianza, no podía haber relación. Haber empujado a Natsu tan lejos era una señal de que no podía leer el lenguaje corporal de su compañero. Significaba que era un fracaso como Dominante. ¡No merecía alguien que fuese sumiso y le obedeciese!

Aun así, el fracaso en su rol era secundario a ser un fracaso para Natsu. Él sabía que Natsu tenía problemas. Esta era tan solo su segunda vez juntos, y ya estaba empujando los límites de Natsu hasta este grado. ¡Tanto como para llegar al Rojo! Lo último que quería Gray es que Natsu dejara todo porque él la había cagado.

_Lo empujé demasiado lejos. ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa! Es mi—_

"Es mi culpa," susurró Natsu, haciendo eco de los propios pensamientos de Gray, "Pensé que estaba bien. Pensé que podía soportarlo ... y entonces de repente ... no podía. Es solo que ... me golpeó demasiado rápido"

"¿Puedo preguntar qué lo desencadenó? Fuera lo que fuera, no lo volveré a hacer nunca"

Natsu resopló. "Una combinación. Lo que estabas haciendo. Lo que dijiste."

"¿Qué dije?" Gray preguntó en voz baja, ahora verdaderamente preocupado.

Natsu se retorció, intentando desentumecer sus tensos músculos. "Dijiste ... 'Te gusta eso' y ... y sobre exprimir y ... " Estaba prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas. "... y 'Voy a hacer que re corras'." Su voz se quebró cuando repitió aquellas terroríficas palabras, acarició su cuello de nuevo. "Dijiste eso mientras ... mientras que me hacías eso"

Gray frunció el ceño. "¿Natsu —?"

" _¡No preguntes!_ " exclamó en pánico. Natsu se acurrucó en forma de ovillo y susurró, "Solamente ... no me preguntes. Por favor."

"Está bien." Vacilante, Gray abrazó a Natsu por la espalda llevándolo hacia su pecho. Besó el sudoroso, salado hombro y descansó su mejilla en la cálida espalda, asegurándose de evitar el contacto con el cuello de Natsu. "Estoy aquí, Natsu. No voy a hacerte daño. No voy a entrometerme. Solamente me quedaré aquí contigo"

"Gracias," suspiró débilmente. "Lo siento mucho."

"No, no pasa nada. Todos tenemos nuestros límites, así que no te preocupes por ello."

"Pero..." Natsu se dio la vuelta para mirarle. "Me gustó," aseguró con una sonrisa.

Eso alivió un poco a Gray. "Eso es bueno."

Natsu miró al pene erecto del otro. "¿A-aún lo necesitas, verdad?" preguntó tímidamente.

"No te preocupes por mi," aseguró rápidamente Gray, ignorando la dolorosa erección.

"Pensé ... Pensé que tal vez ... podría verte"

Gray vio la excitación volver a los ojos de Natsu. Estaba asustado, pero todavía estaba ansioso, mordiendo su labio inferior con incertidumbre. "¿Quieres decir que quieres ver cómo me toco?"

"Mm—hmm," Natsu asintió con emoción. "Mantenme esposado, y después tócate mientras estas arrodillado sobre mí. Pero no me toques."

"Solamente quieres ser provocado," Gray se dio cuenta, y su corazón empezaba a acelerarse por la expectativa. 

"Quiero ... quiero que ... te corras en mí," susurró Natsu acaloradamente "Quiero sentirlo gotear sobre mí."

"¡Mierda!" susurró Gray en voz baja, preparándose de nuevo mientras su polla volvía a levantarse debido a la mirada erótica y las palabras lascivas de Natsu. Su respiración se aceleró, y lamió sus labios cuando estos se empezaron a secar por los jadeos. "¿Quieres mirar, huh? ¿Quieres ver como me tocó?"

"Mm-hmm," Natsu prácticamente gimió. Su pecho comenzando ha moverse rápidamente.

"¿Pero sin tocar?"

"Nn-ngh." Negó con su cabeza firmemente. 

Gray cogió las esposas y encadenó al Dragon Slayer a la cabecera de nuevo. Natsu dio un tirón, asegurándose de que las esposas estaban bien puestas, mientras Gray trepaba por su cuerpo.

"Rodillas juntas", ordenó

Natsu obedeció rápidamente, juntando las piernas. Gray se sentó sobre sus muslos, sus rodillas a cada lado, y sonrió al ver la mirada cautivada de Natsu.

"¿Quieres ver cómo disfruto?" susurró. "¿Quieres ver como me masturvo?" Su mano se deslizó por su torso, deslizándose sobre los tensos músculos y las cicatrices. "No comienzo de inmediato. Tengo que acumular energía, ya sabes. Realmente es como empujar toda la energía sexual ... abajo" Su mano acarició su parte inferior del estómago, saltó sobre su ingle, y fue hacia sus muslos. "Después arriba." Ambas manos se arrastraron por sus muslos, y Gray se estremeció, como si de verdad estuviese dirigiendo una corriente mágica de poder erótico a través de todo su cuerpo. "Cuando hago esto, mi cuerpo entero se siente más frío de lo normal. Excepto aquí." No lo tocó todavía. Miró a la tensión de su erección. "Esta parte está ardiendo. Pero todavía no lo toco."

Abrió sus piernas un poco más, bajando su mano, y colocó sus testículos en sus manos como tanto necesitaba.

"Aquí primero. Solo un poco. Simplemente acariciándolos." Cerró sus ojos mientras sus dedos pasaban por sus testículos gentilmente. "Pero después, rápidamente aquí." Su mano derecha seguía masacrando, pero su mano izquierda agarró su polla, bombeando velozmente. "Sin pretexto. Rápido y duro, directamente desde el principio."

Natsu tragó, su garganta seca, mientras veía a Gray masturbándose rápidamente. Esto no era cómo él había imaginado. Natsu realmente nunca había sido capaz de masturbarse, no con sus problemas, así que ver a alguien hacer lo que siempre había deseado poder hacer libremente era excitante, pero también le hizo ponerse celoso. Natsu sabía que tenía serios problemas. No podía tener un orgasmo de una forma normal. Necesitaba creer que lo estaban obligando. Pero Gray ... Gray quería correrse, y él quería complacerlo. Natsu lo imagino, ¿Qué pasaría si él también pudiese hacer eso? ¿Qué pasaría si él pudiese simplemente tocarse y dar placer a su propio cuerpo?

Gray lo miro y observó aquellos estrechos ojos observándole con anhelo. "¿Quieres tocar?" lo tentó.

La desesperación en el ceño de Natsu se marcó más. "No ... puedo."

"Podría soltar una mano. Podrías tocarte—"

"¡No puedo!" gritó con frustración gruñendo desde el fondo de su garganta.

"Vale," dijo instantáneamente Gray, manteniendo su voz calmada, aunque los problemas de Natsu eran desconcertantes. "Solo sigue mirándome. Se siente bien," gimió. Luego Gray le sonrió. "Me gusta tenerte mirando."

El ritmo rápido comenzó de nuevo, piel golpeando contra piel. Aunque había estado excitado durante al menos media hora — dios, había estado erecto intermitentemente desde que se despertó esta mañana — quería dar un buen espectáculo. Tener a Natsu observándole satisfacía la leve tendencia exhibicionista que tenía en él. En público, Gray no quería que nadie lo averiguase, pero aquí, en privado, tener a alguien mirándolo era excitante.

"Oh dios, Natsu," gimió. Su espalda se arqueó por un momento, y el ritmo se ralentizó. "No me gusta correrme muy pronto," dijo, como si tuviera que narrar todo el acto. "Pero me gusta rápido."

Volvió a empezar otra vez, unas constantes pero rápidas caricias. Entonces cuando parecía que su muñeca podría cansarse, sus caderas hicieron el trabajo en su lugar, empotrándose contra su mano tal y como había hecho con Natsu la noche anterior, empujándolo contra los azulejos del baño.

"Oooh, joder sí," gruñó.

Natsu observó con agonía. Recordaba las sensaciones físicas de deslizarse dentro de Gray y, mientras observaba, se imaginó a sí mismo haciendo eso. Quería hacerle eso a Gray, empujar dentro de él, dar un golpe de cadera e introducirse en ese frío trasero. Dejando de lado sus problemas mentales, quería el placer físico que estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan astronómicamente fuera de su alcance.

Gray se volvió a sentar de cuclillas. "Dios, estoy tan cerca. Tan cerca," jadeó pesadamente. "No quiero correrme tan pronto, sin embargo. Quiero seguir sintiéndolo. Me gusta hacer que dure. Mierda, pero mis huevos están tan apretados." Jadeó ahogadamente al darse cuenta de que esto era realmente mucho más increíble que sus sesiones en solitario. Gray relamió sus labios, y después abrió los ojos para mirar a Natsu. Ver al Dragon Slayer pelirosa esposado bajo él fue casi demasiado. Gray sintió una punzada de necesidad, y agarró su polla más fuerte. "¿Quieres que me corra?"

Natsu no respondió inmediatamente. Estaba atrapado en un aturdimiento y apenas era consciente de que Gray había hablado.

"No lo haré si no quieres. Esto es por ti, Natsu. Es tu propio espectáculo privado. Así que cuéntame qué quieres ver."

Natsu intentó hablar, pero su garganta estaba reseca, como la de un hombre que no había bebido en días. Tragó un par de veces antes de que las palabras pudiesen escapar.

"Quiero que te corras. Quiero que lo derrames todo sobre mí."

La necesidad punzante se convirtió en un maldito ariete de pinchos, golpeando la libido de Gray y rompiendo sus murallas. Casi se duplicó cuando su cuerpo se estremeció por las palabras de Natsu. Su mano instintivamente se movió más rápido, y sus caderas comenzaron a funcionar al unísono.

Natsu sonrió al ver su rostro abrumado. "Quiero verte perder el control. Para mi, Gray. Por todo mi cuerpo. Quiero sentirlo goteando sobre mi piel—"

"¡Cállate Natsu!"

Se rió juguetonamente. "¿Encontré tú debilidad?"

Gray dirigió su mirada hacia él. "Bastardo."

Natsu lamió sus labios, saboreando el tener un poco de control sobre él. "Córrete para mi, Gray," le insistió. 

"No tienes que- _nngh_ -decírmelo. Falta poco. Falta ... ¡gyaaah!"

El choque de piel contra piel se volvió más rápido, y Gray ya no intentaba hacer gemidos que excitasen a Natsu. Gruñó y soltó una maldición. Luego su cabeza se fue hacia atrás.

"N-Natsu..."

Se calló. Su respiración se paró, su cuerpo se tensó, y Gray ni siquiera respiró mientras hilos blancos salían disparados, derramándose sobre el pecho de Natsu.

Gray se sentía increíble. Necesitaba esa liberación ... ¡ y mucho!

El calor abrasador que se había acumulado en su pene desapareció, fundiéndose en el resto de su cuerpo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, completamente abrumado ... sorprendido por lo mucho mejor que había sido masturbarse con Natsu. Miró hacia abajo y observó aquellos ojos achinados mirando masivamente, y una excitada polla goteando con la propia excitación de Natsu. El pecho y torso del Dragon Slayer estaban cubiertos de aquella sustancia blanca.

"¿Buen espectáculo?" preguntó Gray arrogantemente.

Natsu tragó saliva, cautivado. "Eso ... fue la cosa más excitante que he visto en mi vida."

Gray no pudo evitar reírse, sintiendo un poco de orgullo al haber sido un buen espectáculo. Entonces, todavía recuperando el aliento, asintió al  _pequeño_  dragón. "¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

Natsu negó con la cabeza. "¿Es raro que no quiera que me toquen?"

"No," Gray se encogió de hombros. Se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño contiguo. "Algunas personas simplemente tienen un fetiche por tensiones sexuales sin resolver."

"¿Es así como se llama?" reflexionó Natsu. Gray volvió con una toalla de manos y limpió el desorden. Mientras, Natsu observaba. Estaba impresionado de que Gray hubiese luchado la tentación de acariciar también su pene y el pre-semen que goteaba de él. Gray realmente estaba cuidando de todas las necesidades de Natsu, incluso de su desorden mental. "Solo quiero sentirme erecto de esta forma, pero no quiero que termine. No quiero que me toquen, pero quiero permanecer excitado."

"¿Solo quieres que te provoquen, eh?" preguntó Gray. "Hmm..." Dejó la toalla a un lado y pensó en ello. Entonces tuvo una idea, una retorcida y totalmente pervertida idea, y su voz se hizo más profunda al inclinarse hacia la cara de Natsu. "Sabes,  _realmente_  podría provocarte," susurró con una amenazante y seductiva voz. "Podría provocarte ... y ni siquiera tocarte."

Natsu tragó saliva. Gray volvía a tener esa mirada en su rostro, un destello en sus ojos, como el de una tormenta lista para romper y arrollar toda la cordura. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó vacilante, con temblor en sus palabras.

"Podría usar algo más. Otra cosa que no sean mis manos."

Gray miró a su alrededor, buscando por la habitación del hotel, y divisó las prensas que se habían quitado. Entre sus pantalones estaba su cinturón de cuero. Caminó hacia él, lentamente pasó el cinturón por las tiras del pantalón, y comprobó la calidad del cuero. No estaba muy desgastado, pero sí usado. ¡Perfecto! Volvió a mirar a Natsu. Los ojos del adolescente se abrieron de golpe al ver lo que sostenía en sus manos.

"Podría usar esto," Gray sonrió. "Podría darte con el cinturón."

Natsu lo miró fijamente, paralizado por la visión del cuero corriendo por los dedos de Gray. "Sii," suspiró en éxtasis. Después se detuvo a sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza. "Quiero ... quiero decir-"

"¿Es demasiado?"

"¡No! No, creo ... creo que ..." apartó los ojos del cinturón para mirar en el rostro de Gray. "Me gustaría."

Gray sonrió al desnudo y esculpido cuero y ordenó. "Date la vuelta."

Natsu rodó sobre su estómago. Gray dejó un momento el cinturón y reajustó las esposas para que no estuviesen liadas o resultase incómodas. Entonces Gray dio un paso atrás y miró la tensa espalda, las firmes nalgas, y las piernas musculosas. La piel de Natsu era tan perfecta por su parte trasera, una señal de que nunca había vuelto su espalda ante un enemigo.

¡Gray quería, desesperadamente, ser quien marcase esa piel!

Entonces, con tono burlón, dijo, "Siempre podrías frotarte contra las sábanas."

"Cállate," espetó Natsu. Puso su mejilla contra la almohada y miró hacia donde se encontraba Gray. "Solo ... hazlo."

Gray cogió el cinturón otra vez, agarró la hebilla de metal con su mano izquierda, y comenzó a envolver el cuero al rededor de la palma de su mano, enrollándolo hasta que la cantidad idónea de cinturón colgara de su puño. Lentamente, Gray arrastró la punta del cinturón de cuero hasta los muslos de Natsu, sobre sus nalgas, y a través de su espalda. La respiración de Natsu era pesada, pero nivelada, reuniendo tensión al sentir la aspereza del cuero. Se estremeció un poco por aquella sensación.

"Es bastante tentador ¿verdad?" dijo Gray en un bajo ronroneo. "Tentador y provocador." Su vista se dirigió a la mitad del rostro de Natsu que podía ver. Un momento de piedad le pasó por la cabeza. "Esto te va a doler, sabes."

"Sí, puedo ... puedo soportarlo." insistió Natsu tercamente.

"¿Estas seguro? Si esto es demasiado, después de lo que acaba de pasar ... Si siquiera tienes un  _indicio_  de que es demasiado, tan solo di Amarillo."

"Sí, lo sé."

Gray lo miró seriamente. "Hablo enserio, Natsu. No hagas lo que hiciste antes. No tengas miedo de decir Amarillo."

"Vale, de verdad, lo pillo."

Gray esperaba que de verdad lo hiciese. Arrastró el cinturón sobre la piel de Natsu un poco más.

"Sientes el cuero sobre ti, esperándolo" Miró una vez más a la cara de Natsu. "¿Estás listo para esto?"

El Drayon Slayer tragó grueso. "Creo que sí."

Gray levantó su mano izquierda por encima de su cabeza y rápidamente golpeó el cinturón contra el pálido trasero. El chasquido del cuero golpeando la piel fue claro y agudo. La piel se meneó por un momento antes de que Natsu se tensase.

"¡Aah!" gritó en shock.

Gray se inclinó hacia el oído de Natsu. "¿Te gusta eso?"

"Sí," jadeó, asintiendo frenéticamente.

"¿Estás bien?"

Natsu paró un momento para asegurarse, y Gray estaba agradecido de que el idiota de fuego se estuviese tomando esto en serio. "Sí. Sí. Creo que estoy bien."

Gray arrastró el cuero a través de la sensible piel. Natsu se tensó, y después se relajó, pero al sentir como el cinturón se dirigía por la franja rosa, que lentamente salía a la superficie, se tensó de nuevo, solamente para liberar lentamente sus tirantes músculos.

"¿Es un efecto un poco provocador, no es así?" dijo suavemente. "El miedo. Temes el dolor. Te preguntas cuando volverá a pasar ... y  _quieres_  que pase. Quieres sentirlo, y no quieres sentirlo, y te preguntas cuando va a—"

¡ _Crack_!

"Ayyy ... heeeh," Natsu gritó dando un tembloroso suspiro al final. Esta vez, toda su columna se arqueó de dolor.

" —cuando va a golpear de nuevo," concluyó Gray con aires de suficiencia. Se rió sádicamente. Entonces Gray miró a las dos marcas en el trasero del pelirosa. "Bueno, esto está dejando un poco de marca aquí. Me gusta verte marcado. Quiero tocarte y borrarlas. Besar tu piel. Pero no lo voy a hacer," dijo decisivamente. "Me dijiste que no lo hiciese, así que no lo voy a hacer. Lo único que voy a hacer es tocarte con la punta de mi—"

¡ _Snap_!

"Nngh!" gimió Natsu, apretando las manos.

"—de mi cinturón." se burló Gray mientras miraba las tres marcas provocadas por su cinturón. "Dios, Natsu, quiero tocarte," gruñó con frustración. Escuchó otro gemido del pelirosa. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado.

"Sí," contestó Natsu rápidamente.

"Si no lo estás, entonces—"

"Nngh ... No, estoy bien."

"Podemos parar ahora mismo—"

"¡ _No_!" gritó Natu con desesperación. "Mmh ... más. Quiero .. quiero más."

Gray contuvo su lujuria. "Mierda, Natsu. Realmente me vuelves loco, ¿lo sabías? ¿Pero quieres más, verdad? ¿Te gusta el dolor?"

"No ... no creo que sea tanto por el dolor sino ... sino por como me hace sentir. No es dolor, sino ... " se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

"¿Placer?" dijo Gray.

Natsu rió y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba claro que eso sería lo siguiente en lo que pensaría. "Ni siquiera creo que sea eso."

"... ¿Castigo? "

Por la manera en la que Natsu se callo, Gray pudo ver que lo había adivinado con exactitud.

"Te gusta el castigo por lo que sucedió antes. ¿Sientes que necesitas ser castigado, verdad?"

"Mhn ... algo así. No quería ... realmente no era mi intención—"

"Shh. No lo hagas," dijo Gray dulcemente. "No lo hagas más. No te castigues. Seré  _yo_  quien te castigue."

Natsu jadeó y dejó escapar un gemido tembloroso. "Sí..."

"Quieres ser castigado. Te sientes culpable, y quieres expulsar toda esa culpa fuera de ti. Quieres ser ... purificado. Limpiado. De toda la mugre dentro de ti, toda la perversión.  _Toda ella_."

Exclamó desesperadamente, "¡Sí, por favor!"

Gray levantó su brazo otra vez, y el cinturón bajó con dos violentos golpes. Esta vez, Natsu chilló, y su cuerpo se estremeció por la agonía punzante.

Gray lo sonrió sádicamente y rió entre dientes. " Eso es lo que quieres, ¿huh? Entonces pídemelo," demandó arrogantemente. "Pide ser castigado."

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Natsu. Las palabras de Gray lo golpearon más fuerte de lo que pudo imaginar, atravesando directamente su corazón. Ahora que se había dado cuenta de por qué esto se sentía tan bien, podría centrarse en ello. Centrarse en expulsar aquellos sentimientos oscuros fuera de él.

"Castígame, Gray," sollozó.

Gray sintió su polla endurecerse aún más. "Mieeeerda." Se carcajeó ante su propia debilidad por las lágrimas de Natsu. "Realmente me vas a volver loco, ¿lo sabes?" Se inclinó sobre la espalda de Natsu y olfateó la piel. "Necesito tanto tocarte. ¿Estas empezando a quererlo también? ¿Quieres que te frote el escozor?"

Natsu resopló. "Quiero ... quiero pero no."

"No pasa nada. No quieres que te toque, así que podemos permanecer así. Pero ... ahora me estas volviendo loco." Su voz tomó un tono más siniestro. "No me estas dejando tocarte. Lo que significa que tengo que castigarte  _más_."

Su brazo se levantó, y el cinturón bajo, dos veces en forma de ocho, dos agudos, sonoros, y rápidos golpes. La cabeza de Natsu se fue hacia atrás mientras gemía desenfrenadamente.

"¡Mierda, Natsu! Realmente quiero follarte," gruñó Gray.

A pesar de haberse corrido antes, Gray estaba empezando a ponerse duro otra vez. Tuvo que parar. Necesitaba relajarse, calmarse, y recuperar su juicio. Volvió a mirar abajo. Los dos golpes recientes habían tenido un gran impacto, dando uno en la espalda baja y el otra cerca de los muslos. Se unieron a los otros cinco que rayaron las nalgas de Natsu. Los latigazos tenían aspecto de estar listos para sangrar.

"Estás ... poniéndote realmente rojo," dijo suavemente, preocupándose por si había vuelto a llegar demasiado lejos. "Probablemente deberíamos parar."

Natsu intentó mirar hacia atrás, sus ojos húmedos, pero había pánico en su rostro. "Pero Gray—"

"No. Voy a seguir golpeándote, y dolerá. Mucho"

Natsu cerró sus manos en puños con frustración. "Yo ... quiero más. Por favor. Solo .. algunas más." Gray lo miró interrogante. "Um ... ¿Dame tres veces?" propuso Natsu.

"¿Tres?" preguntó sorprendido. Eso haría en total diez. Gray ni siquiera había imaginado que pudieran llegar a más de cinco. "Realmente eres un masoquista."

"Yo no ... no me siento todavía bien," murmuró Natsu, sin entenderlo completamente.

Gray tarareó, debatiéndose qué hacer. Un golpe más y Natsu podría realmente obtener una marca permanente. Por otra parte, quizás el necesitaba esto más de lo que Gray imaginaba. Necesitaba librarse de la culpa. Necesitaba dolor para purificarse y deshacerse de lo que sea que le haya hecho sentir tan repugnante, tanto que ni siquiera quería ser tocado.

"Esta bien. Te voy a dar tres. Van a ser rápidas ... y  _fuertes_. La primera te purgará de toda esa culpa. La segunda te purgará de toda tu vergüenza. La tercer de cada rastro de inmundicia que quede en ti. ¿Te parece bien? "

"Sí," dijo Natsu, sonando solemne, como si esto fuera un pacto con el Diablo.

"Vale. Solo tres. Después de esas tres, no más culpa, no más remordimiento, y no serás repugnante. Solamente serás Natsu. Serás el mismo Natsu que eras antes de que esto sucediera. ¿Está bien?"

Natsu no sonó demasiado convencido cuando murmuró, "Está bien." Añadió, "Solo haz que sean muy fuertes. Castígame de verdad. Quiero recordarlo."

Gray asintió seriamente. "Está bien."

Arrastró el cinturón sobre la piel un poco más. Estaba provocando a Natsu para que no supiera exactamente cuando llegaría. Natsu yacía sobre la cama, tenso, preguntándose cuando llegaría el ataque, sintiendo el lento arrastre del cuero sobre su sensible piel, provocándole un punzante dolor cada vez que pasaba por encima de las abrasadoras marcas generadas por los latigazos. Se dio cuenta de que Gray tenía razón; le iba a doler  _mucho_  por la mañana. En este momento, el dolor se sentía tan bien. Era un recordatorio de que era humano.

Sin previo aviso, los golpes vinieron. Fueron ruidosos, y golpearon la piel muy fuerte, Gray pensó que definitivamente dejarían rastros de sangre. Tres brutales golpes atormentaron la piel de Natsu, uno en la parte baja de la espalda, uno en el trasero, y uno en diagonal a través de las nalgas hasta la parte superior del muslo.

_Smack, smack, smack!_

Natsu gritó con el tercer golpe, y Gray estaba jadeando pesadamente. Incluso si Natsu quisiera más, Gray probablemente no sería capaz de ir más lejos.

Efectivamente, el cinturón cayó al suelo y Gray se desplomó sobre Natsu, no abrazándole, sino aprisionándole con su cuerpo, asegurándose de que nada tocase la espalda del Dragon Slayer, solamente el frío de la piel del mago del hielo irradiando sobre su piel, un frío tranquilizador contra la abrasadora, marcada, y dolorida piel.

"Natsu, vas a acabar conmigo uno de estos días," jadeó Gray. "Joder, eres ... demasiado... ¡sexy!"

Natsu estaba perdido en un mundo de dolor y placer, purgado de toda culpa, sintiéndose normal otra vez. Se sentía dolorido, pero era un buen tipo de dolor. Se sentía bien. Se sentía bien ser castigado. Tenía la sensación de que podía salir de esa habitación y que todo lo que había pasado — ponerse como un loco, pesadillas del pasado— desaparecería. Había una cierta euforia que fluía dentro de él, como agua llenando un agujero que había sido cavado en su alma. Era una dulce sensación tras el dolor, tan dulce que le hizo querer llorar.

Con el castigo terminado, el pene de Gray se estaba dando cuenta de que realmente estaba cansado, y bajó rápidamente. Aún así, la adrenalina seguía corriendo a través de sus venas.

"¿Gray?" susurró Natsu después de un largo silencio. "Abrázame."

Gray rió cansado. "¿Tú y los abrazos, huh?" preguntó de forma burlona.

"Yo solo ... lo necesito."

"Está bien," sonrió Gray, "pero ... ¿sigues sin querer ser tocado, verdad?"

"¡Oh! Quiero decir ... ahí abajo. Puedes envolver tus brazos alrededor de mí."

Gray soltó una carcajada. "Natsu, probablemente estás tan duro como una roca."

"Sí, pero ... es solo que no ..." Natsu se revolvió inquietante. "¿Es raro, no?"

"No," le aseguró Gray, pasando su mano por el pelo de Natsu. "Te lo dije, no es raro. Nada de lo que hacemos es raro. Es decir, es sexo. Todo es raro. Cualquier cosa es pervertida. No existe el sexo  _normal_. Todo es pervertido. Incluso el sexo vainilla, ¿sigue siendo pervertido, verdad? Así que esto, lo que hacemos, no es raro. Es solo nuestra manera de ... de ... de tener sexo."

Natsu miró sobre su hombro. "¿Tener ... sexo?"

"Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, en parte lo hacemos, a nuestra manera." Gray se pausó y lo pensó mejor. "Supongo que es un poco raro pensar en ello como tener sexo contigo, en lugar de solo jugar, pero ... pero ¿eso es lo que es, verdad? Es nuestra manera de expresar ..." Sus palabras se volvieron a detener cuando Gray se vio sin respuesta.

¿Expresar el qué?

Lo consideró, pero Gray hizo un mohín, renunciando a tratar de explicarlo. "¡¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?!"

Estaba cansado de hablar. Abrió las esposas, y Natsu acarició sus muñecas. Luego unos brazos fríos se envolvieron alrededor de él.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" preguntó Gray tiernamente. 

Natsu se acurrucó entre esos brazos. "Sí, creo que ya estoy recuperado de todo lo que ha pasado antes."

"Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas hablar d—"

"¡No!" exclamó, y después murmuró, "No, todavía..." suspiró con frustración. "Todavía no."

"Vale. Solo quería que lo supieras."

"Sí ... y gracias, Gray. Realmente lo aprecio, pero ... pero yo ... no puedo hablar de ello. Todavía no. Solo abrázame."

Gray le abrazó más fuerte. "Te abrazaré, Natsu. Seguiré contigo el tiempo lo que necesites."

Natsu suspiró y se relajó en los brazos de Gray. El dolor de la excitación lentamente alejándose. Por alguna razón, dejar aquella tensión sin resolver se sentía como un castigo más, y por lo tanto más emocionante. Todo fue desvaneciéndose. La excitación, las dudas, los miedos, todo fue derrotado y se alejó, a la deriva por el universo, para nunca volver a acechar su mente.

No hasta la próxima vez.

Pero por ahora, era libre del pasado, y todo lo que existía era un presente lleno de dolor corporal, catarsis emocional, y una cansada alma desgarrada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuando se durmió. Estaba simplemente inconsciente, consciente y luego no, a la deriva en un lago que reflejaba su propio rostro, el cual ya no era un rostro oscuro. Era uno tranquilo, relajando ... todo gracias a Gray.


	4. La Lista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Fight Me, Bite Me by Rhov.
> 
> Traducido por: DannaJ

Natsu se despertó ya esposado a la cabecera de la cama del hotel. Adormilado y malhumorado, miró alrededor de la habitación hasta que vio a Gray sentado en una silla junto a un escritorio, escribiendo en un trozo de papel. Al oír el tintineo metálico de las cadenas, el mago de hielo soltó el polígrafo y lo miró.

"Perdón por las esposas, pero quería asegurarme de que no te escapabas de nuevo. Tenemos que hablar."

Natsu frunció el ceño. "Uh-oh. Cada vez que alguien dice eso, suele significar que me he metido en algún problema."

Gray se rió silenciosamente y negó con la cabeza. "No, más bien soy yo el que ha metido la pata y debería estar en problemas. Lo fastidié todo antes. Me he pasado una hora intentando hacer la lista que te mencioné ayer," explicó, señalando a la hoja. "La mayoría de los puntos de mi lista habitual son cosas que ya hemos probado, así que esta lista es más corta de lo normal."

"¿Una lista para follar? ¿En serio?"

"Una lista para follar, sí" Gray dijo con completa solemnidad. "Tengo algunos vicios muy raros, así que algo como esto es necesario."

"¿Haces esto siempre que vas a echar un polvo con alguien?"

Gray clavó su mirad en él durante diez segundos antes de susurrar, "¿Eso es lo que esto es para ti? ¿Echar un polvo?"

Natsu se congeló ante aquellas cáusticas palabras. "Yo ... ni siquiera lo sé. Quiero decir, ayer fue tan casual y repentino. No he tenido tiempo de pensar con claridad."

"Entonces pasaremos directamente a la pregunta número cinco. ¿Te parece bien tener una relación sexual exclusiva?"

"¿Exclusiva?" Natsu murmuró. Él y Gray ... siendo exclusivos. Eso le hizo sonrojarse. "¿E-estas pidiéndome salir?"

"Si eso es lo que quieres. Esto no es echar un polvo para mi, Natsu. Aún así, pedirte salir no implica necesariamente que seremos exclusivos. Muchas parejas prefieren no serlo."

"Yo considero que salir con alguien es ser exclusivo. Pensé que eso es lo que acordamos."

"Así que lo hicimos. Vale, entonces volvamos a la pregunta cuatro: ¿Te parece bien tener una relación abierta?"

Natsu se sentía mareado. También sentía un impulso de ir al baño. "¿Podemos discutir esto después de que mee?"

"No. Mira, yo solo salgo con una persona a la vez, pero si quieres salir con más de una persona, entonces eso es algo que necesito saber. Puedo comprometerme hasta cierto punto, pero no quiero que me engañes a mis espaldas."

"¡No! No, solo uno a la vez."

"¿Querrías un trío si lo sugiriese?"

Natsu pestañeó anonadado. "Yo ... creo que no me importaría. Siempre y cuando sea alguien que ambos conozcamos, alguien a quien podamos confiar con ... con ... este secreto." Las esposas rechinaron de nuevo, como si necesitaran recordar a Gray que Natsu se sentía avergonzado por su necesidad de ser atado.

"No tengo a nadie en mente en este momento. Es solo una pregunta. ¿Puedo besar tus labios?"

"¿No hemos hecho eso ya?"

"Tengo toda una lista de lugares. Labios, mejillas, cuello, pezones, ombligo, polla-"

"Necesito mear. Esta bien, todo ello."

"Tocando: hemos hecho casi todo eso," murmuró. "¿Te parece bien que te lama los pezones, y que tú me lamas los pezones a mi?"

"Sí a ambos."

"¿Te importaría lamerme o chuparme los pies?"

"Whoa ... uh, sí. Totalmente."

"¿Puedo lamerte los pies?"

"Si realmente quieres hacerlo, pero no creo que eso haga que me corra."

"¿Puedo tocarte de una forma sexual sin pedir permiso?"

"¡En público no!"

Gray miró hacia abajo y tachó algo. "Anotado. Ningún contacto sexual público sin permiso. Pero ¿En privado? "

"Claro, si quieres tocar, hazlo. No necesitas preguntar."

"Algunas personas son sensibles con respecto a eso. ¿Te parecería bien tocarme en público?"

"¿Como antes en las aguas termales?"

"Sí."

"Yo ... bueno ... sólo si nadie nos puede ver."

"¿Puedo tocarte sexualmente en público si pido permiso?"

Natsu lo pensó, y su ceño comenzó a tensarse.

"Es como lo que hicimos esta mañana."

"Lo sé," respondió bruscamente, pero aún así siguió pensando. "No hay problema siempre y cuando nadie lo vea, pero probablemente tendré que detenerte antes de llegar al punto de necesitar ser atado."

"¿Puedo tocarte de una forma no sexual pero aún así romántica en público con o sin tú permiso?"

"¿Te refieres a darnos la mano?"

"Sí, o acariciar tu cara o frotar tu pierna. Solo toques románticos o amistosos."

"¿Queremos que otros sepan de nosotros?"

 "Eso depende de ti," Gray contestó. "Me parecería bien si nuestros amigos supiesen de nosotros, pero no de los fetiches. Si quieres que nos besemos o nos abracemos o nos demos la mano en público, me parecen bien tener algunas muestras de afecto público, siempre y cuando lo mantengamos en secreto."

Natsu frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en ello. "Voy a decir que si por ahora, pero necesito pensar si realmente quiero que el gremio lo sepa. Si saben que somos amantes, se preguntarán cómo tengo moretones alrededor de mis muñecas, y entonces sería más difícil mantener todo lo demás en secreto."

"Buena observación. Discutiremos esto más adelante, así que un 'sí' provisional a los toques románticos públicos, con y sin permiso."

Mientras que Gray escribía unas cuantas notas, Natsu pensó en cómo sería tener una relación como aquella, el caminar por las calles de Magnolia dándose la mano, el robarse besos mientras se acurrucaban en una esquina de la sala del gremio, discutiendo abiertamente citas románticas con sus amigos -Ni siquiera hemos ido a una cita real, a menos que las aguas termales cuenten- y sobretodo simplemente ser una pareja normal ... por fuera. ¡En privado, podían hacer todo lo que quisiesen! Era un pensamiento tan agradable, un futuro feliz, e hizo que Natsu se sonrojase cálidamente.

"¿Te parece bien tener semen en tu cuerpo?"

Aquella sensación de calidez y alegría fue rápidamente prendido en un mar de vergüenza. "Pensé que ya había hecho obvio eso."

"Quiero asegurarme. ¿Te parece bien tener semen en tu cuerpo?"

"Sí."

"¿Fruta u otros alimentos en tu cuerpo?."

"Si quieres, ¿pero no es raro?"

"Lamer sirope de chocolate de un amante es en realidad divertido. Lo probaremos en algún momento. ¿Qué me dices de otras cosas como aceite, loción, zumo, champán, caramelo, cieno, espuma, o barro en tu cuerpo?"

"Uhh ... no voy a preguntar, pero ... claro, ¡por qué demonios no!"

"¿Y qué me dices de orina, heces, o vomito en tu cuerpo?"

"Espera, ¿te refieres a mear o cagarte en mi?" Natsu exclamó. Sensación de calidez: oficialmente borrada.

"Uno u otro, o ambos."

Natsu hizo una mueca. "Vomito y heces, no. No quiero tus heces o vómito en mí."

"¿Querrías mear en mí?"

"¿En ... ti?" los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de golpe. "Uh, de hecho ... vale. Eso suena sexy. Raro, pero sexy."

"¿Puedo mearte encima?"

"Sólo si estamos en una ducha y puedo lavarme de inmediato."

Gray anotó las condiciones.

"¿Estarías dispuesto a beber mi orina?"

"Ahora sólo estás jugando conmigo," hizo un mohín.

Gray levantó la mirada de la tabla, y su rostro era serio. "No. Es algo que creo que sería realmente erótico, hacerte beber mi pis. Es estéril y seguro, no tengo enfermedades, y obviamente no haría eso si tuviese alguna infección de riñones o algo, pero tengo que advertirte, no sabe bien. Aún así, sería muy sexy hacerte hacer eso."

El estómago de Natsu se retorció. Solía pensar que sus vicios eran estrafalarios pero Gray estaba en otro nivel. "Honestamente no tengo ni idea de como sabe el pis, pero pongamos eso como un _tal vez_ en un futuro muy lejano, y sólo si usted está dispuesto a beber el mío a cambio."

"Anotado, y en realidad, me encantaría."

Cuando Gray dijo eso, Natsu se quedó boquiabierto. La necesidad en su vejiga aumentando mientras pensaba en dejarse llevar y mear en la deseosa boca de Gray. Sin embargo, la excitación que creaba ese pensamiento también hacía que la necesidad de mear doliese. Sus piernas se retorcieron al comenzar a dolerle su vejiga.

Gran lentamente levantó sus ojos del papel y miró a Natsu retorciéndose con necesidad. Inconscientemente se lamió los labios al ver la molestia en la cara del Dragon Slayer. "¿De verdad tienes que hacer pis?" susurró, sintiendo su pulso incrementar.

"Ya te dije que sí," Natsu exclamó irritado.

Gray tragó duro al sentir que el calor se acumulaba en su entrepierna. ¿Qué tan malo es?

"No tan malo como para que vaya a mearme encima, pero mi vejiga me está empezando a doler." Natsu notó un cambio en el olor de la habitación, y miró a Gray en estado de shock. Podía oler las hormonas de excitación y el rostro de Gray parecía casi completamente dominado por una fascinación lujuriosa. La tirantez de sus calzoncillos eran una clara señal de que el olor provenía de él. ¿De verdad estaba excitado por ver a Natsu con ganas de mear? Natsu sonrió un poco. "Eres un bastardo fetichista."

"¡Mira quien fue a hablar!" Gray exclamó en tono defensivo. Trató de centrarse en la lista e ignorar la forma en que su corazón latía con fuerza ante la idea de Natsu luchando por no meare encima. "Vale, lograste expulsar el agua helada de tu culo, pero ¿estarías dispuesto a hacer más? ¿Estarías incómodo si miro mientras cagas?"

Natsu se retorció de nuevo, pero esta vez apretó sus labios. Entre sus ganas de hacer orinar, la forma en que algunas de estas cosas que Gray le hacían excitarse, y las imágenes puramente perturbadoras que alguna de las sugerencias evocaban, estaba teniendo uno de los peores despertares de su vida.

"T-talvez. Nunca había pensado en ello. Pero, no de pie como la otra vez. Si por casualidad estoy en el baño, y tú entras, no hay problema."

"¿Te parecería bien mirar mientras que yo cago, y no en el baño?"

Natsu hizo una mueca. "No ... no estaría totalmente en contra si es así como te excitas, pero puedo asegurarte, que no me va a excitar. "

"No lo sabrás a menos que lo intentes. ¿Puedo verte hacer pis?"

"¡Estoy listo para orinar ahora, cabrón!" Tiró de las esposas con dureza.

Aquel brillo de fascinación lasciva volvió cuando Gray sonrió seductivamente. "¿Puedo mirar?"

El calor quemaba las mejillas de Natsu. Los espasmos en su pene aumentaron al volverse más notable el aire que chocaba contra su cuerpo desnudo. "Bien, supongo que está bien y sé que vas a preguntar, así que lo mismo para verte a ti. Ver a otros usar el baño no es excitante para mi, pero si quieres que mire, lo haré."

"¿Qué me dices de usar catéteres?"

Natsu arqueó una ceja cauteloso. "¿Como demonios funciona eso?"

"Meto un catéter en tu polla y una de dos, o no te dejo mear o te hago orinar donde yo quiera."

"Lo ... lo dudo mucho. De hecho, no. Un gran no."

"Vale. Me ahorro el dinero que costaría comprarlo. El hielo estaba bien. ¿Qué me dices del fuego?"

Natsu arqueó una ceja. "¿En serio? ¿Tienes que preguntar?"

"Vale, pregunta estúpida. ¿Qué me dices de la cera?"

"Uh, ¿cera?"

"Vertir cera caliente sobre ti."

Natsu apartó la mirada, y mientras Gray mirada, notó como la excitación del Dragon Slayer crecía.

"¿Natsu?"

"Joder, sí" dijo con voz ronca.

Gray rió ante su entusiasmo. Dibujó una estrella junto a eso. ¡Definitivamente algo a probar en un futuro cercano! "Um ... vale, esto sonará raro, pero sólo déjame saber si algo de esto te parece bien: cuchillas, agujas, cuchillos, espadas, vara caliente, utensilios para marcar, u otras superficies metálicas calientes o utensilios de perforación usados en tu piel."

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Bien. Esos son limites para mi, también. No me gusta tener marcas permanentes, pero si a ti te gusta eso, puedo hacértelo. Morder hasta que la piel se rompa es un gran sí para ti. Normalmente no estoy interesado en eso, pero siempre y cuando puedas curarlo con tu saliva-de-dragón-excitado, entonces no habría ningún problema. Veamos ... ¡ah! Te pusiste histérico cuando entré en ti, pero solo fue desencadenado por mí hablándote. ¿Estarías bien si volvemos a probar a tener sexo anal, si lo hacemos sin hablar?"

"Puede. A lo mejor."

"¿Sería mejor si las luces estuvieran apagadas?"

"No, las luces encendidas. Quiero poder verte."

"¿Puedo apagar las luces en otros momentos?"

"No si estoy dentro de ti. Si tú eres el que se está introduciendo en mi, podemos probarlo, pero no es tan divertido, ¿verdad?."

"Depende. ¿Puedo taparte los ojos?"

"Lo probaré, pero puede que necesite ver dependiendo de la situación."

"¿Puedo amordazarte?"

"¿Amordazarme?" Natsu se estremeció un poco. "No. Nada de mordazas."

"Vale. Obviamente estás bien si yo me masturbo para ti, pero ¿podrías masturbarte para mí?"

"Yo ... imagino que sí. Al menos durante un poco, pero en realidad no puedo correrme de esa manera. Nunca funcionó. No puedo correrme a menos que esté atado y sea forzado."

"¿Te parecería bien dar sexo manual? Ya sabes, tocarme."

"Tocar el interior de tu trasero estuvo realmente bien, pero creo que solo puedo hacer eso por un tiempo, y prefiero tener al menos una mano atada."

"¿Lo mismo para tocar mi polla?"

Natsu se puso tenso. "No ... no lo sé. A través de tu ropa está bien, pero cuando estemos en el momento ... no creo que confíe en mí mismo."

"Vale, toque de pene limitado. ¿Puedo usar juguetes sexuales: consolador, vibrador, tapón anal, cuentas anales, anillos para el pene, vagina artificial...?"

"¡No!" gritó Natsu, entonces de repente se sobresaltó por su propia reacción paranoica. "Eso ... eso es..."

"Ves, es por eso que tengo una lista. Los juguetes sexuales son un límite estricto." Él empezó a escribir eso.

"¿Un qué?"

"Quiere decir que no voy a usarlos en ti. ¿Crees que podrías usar un juguete sexual en mí?" Natsu aún seguía temblando por el ataque de pánico.

"Yo ... no sé, probablemente algo así como un ... un ... ¿cómo se llaman las pollas de plástico?"

"Consolador."

"Sí, eso podría estar bien. Quizá podría usar algo así en mi, también. Creo que un vibrador sería agradable," mumuró, sonrojándose ligeramente, "pero algo así como una vagina falsa ... no. Diablos no."

Gray vio la tensión en la frente de Natsu y la forma en que sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro. Realmente quería preguntar qué tipo de trauma le ocurrió en el pasado. ¡La curiosidad lo estaba matando! Sin embargo, tenía que ser respetuoso. No era el momento de hurgar en un pasado amargo.

"Vamos a ir uno a uno. Los consoladores están bien. Vibrador, sí. ¿Tapón anal?"

"¿Qué demonios hace eso?"

"Lo que dice. Es como una mini polla de goma, te tapa el culo, te llena, para que así pueda usar mi polla en otra parte."

"Vale, eso está bien."

"¿Cuentas anales y anillos para el pene?" Por la cara de confusión de Natsu y su silencio, Gray se dio cuenta de que era verdaderamente inexperto y probablemente demasiado inocente para todas estas cosas. "Las cuentas anales son una cadena de bolas que suben por tu culo, no tengo ninguna, pero estoy dispuesto a comprar alguna. Una anillo va al rededor de tu pene, mantiene tu erección e impide que te corras para que aguantes lo suficiente como para disfrutar plenamente de lo que tengo que darte.".

"¡Oooh! Me gusta esa idea"

Gray rió ante el brillo en los ojos de Natsu. "Tendré que comprar uno."

"Oh, no te molestes." "Nah, no me importa. Conozco una pequeña tienda. Así que sí a ambas."

Gray lo escribió y arrastró su dedo hasta el siguiente en la lista. "¿Estarías incómodo con las correas para el pene y los huevos?"

"¿Cómo demonios funciona eso?" "Se envuelven alrededor de tu polla, por lo general para evitar que te corras, o alrededor de tus huevos para separarlos de tu cuerpo. ¿Sabes como se desarrollan tus bolas justo antes de correrte? Las cuerdas hacen que verdaderamente sientas eso."

"Eso es un poco ... hardcore, supongo. Aún así, no creo que tenga un problema con eso. "

"Pondré eso como un quizá. ¿Qué me dices de las pinzas para pezones?"

"Um ... ¿probablemente?" Natsu se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro de cómo sería eso, pero probablemente estaría bien"

"¿Qué me dices de llevar un cinturón de castidad?"

"¿Puedo hacer pis en uno de esos?"

"Por supuesto que puedes. Lo único que no puedes es tocarte. Me gustaría hacerte llevar uno si tengo que ir a una misión en solitario. De esa manera no podrás masturbarte mientras que no esté. Guardarás toda esa frustración sexual para mi, y solo yo puedo liberarte de tu prisión."

Natsu sintió un ataque de vértigo. "Joder, quiero eso," jadeo, y su pene se levantó ante la idea de estar atrapado, aprisionado, encerrado sin que nadie pudiera tocarlo. Siseó de dolor cuando la tentativa excitación le recordó que tenia que mear. ¡Date prisa, estoy listo para orinar!"

"Oh dios..." Gray susurró tan suavemente, una persona normal no lo hubiera escuchado, pero los oídos sensibles de Natsu oyeron el suave silbido. "Vale, um ... siguiente ..." En cambio, levantó la vista con interés. "¿Has llegado al punto en el que no puedes aguantar más?"

"Puedo aguantarme un poco más. Tan solo date prisa."

Gray movió sus caderas en el asiento para ajustar su excitación. "¿Electroestimulación erótica?"

"Ni idea de lo que és."

"Versión corta: Te golpeo. El dolor y la estimulación pueden ser realmente placenteros."

"Lo intentaré, supongo."

"¿Estás de acuerdo con usar términos de afecto?"

"Llámame tu lindo dragón y te daré un puñetazo en las bolas." Observó como Gray empezaba a escribir eso. "¡Tío, estaba bromeando!"

"Yo no," Gray dijo seriamente. "Ni se te ocurra llamarme: Chico hielo, Snow Daddy, Oso Polar, Shades, y desde luego, ni se te ocurra llamarme Gray-sama." Se estremeció un poco por eso.

"Juvia odiaría eso"

"Juvia es la razón de que incluyese eso a la lista"

"¿Y los otros de la lista?"

"Antiguas novias o personas que no me agradan."

"Probablemente seguiré llamándote Princesa helada de ojos caídos," dijo Natsu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Imbecil!" Gray rió.

"No hay ningún nombre que odie en particular, simplemente nada excesivamente dulce. Oh y ..." Los ojos de Natsu se volvieron a oscurecer. "Nunca te refieras a mí como _Muchacho_. Simplemente ... no lo hagas".

"Anotado. Siguiente pregunta. ¿Tienes algún problema en decirme que _me quieres_ o en escucharme decírtelo?"

Natsu parpadeó en estado de shock. "¿Tú ... me quieres?"

"Es sólo una pregunta. Algunas personas se asustan si escuchan que alguien les dice eso, o piensan que es muy embarazoso decirlo en voz alta."

"Entonces, ¿no me quieres?" Si Natsu hubiera sido un perro, sus orejas se habrían caído. Ese era el tipo de cara que vio Gray, y era precisamente lo que él imaginaba.

"Tan solo contesta la pregunta"

"No hasta que contentes la mía. ¿Me quieres?"

Gray rodó los ojos frustrado. "Algo así ..." Este no era el momento de hablar de algo tan profundo. Quería revisar la lista. "Todavía estoy tratando entenderte, Natsu. Puedo determinar mis propios sentimientos más tarde. No soy el tipo de hombre que dice palabras como esa a su antojo. Pero puedo decirte ahora que, probablemente, no lo diga, y si lo hago, no será a menudo."

Natsu tenía que admitirlo, se sintió decepcionado al oír eso. Siempre quiso tener a alguien que murmurase _te quiero_ en su oido. Vacilante, murmuró, "¿Te importaría si lo te lo digo?"

"Me avergonzará, así que no en público, pero en privado está bien."

"Yo ... probablemente lo diga. Si de verdad lo siento," añadió rápidamente. "Y ... me gustaría escuchar como me lo dices, pero solo si quieres."

"Vale." _¡Bueno, eso no fue incómodo ni nada!_ "¿Qué opinas del juego de rol? "

"No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando." "Fingir ser otra cosa. Como, vestirse de policía, de colegial, de pirata, o fingir que eres el mago oscuro y yo soy el soldado del Consejo Mágico."

Natsu se empezó a reír. "¿En serio?"

"No es algo que realmente me guste," le aseguró Gray. "Solo recuerdo que estaba en mi lista. A algunas chicas les gusta realmente ese tipo de cosas."

Recordar que Grey tenía suficiente experiencia sexual para incluso necesitar una lista como esta, y tener categorías orientadas para mujeres, hizo que Natsu hiciera un mohín envidioso. "No estoy en contra, supongo. Pero realmente no es lo mío, sin embargo."

"¿Qué me dices de disfrazarte y actuar como un animal, como un perro o un gato?"

"Uhhh ... no estoy en contra, pero no creo que eso me excitase."

"Puede que te cojamos un traje. A veces es bueno dejar a un lado tu humanidad y actuar como un animal salvaje. ¿Te parece bien llevar un collar?"

"¿Solo llevarlo? Claro."

"¿Estarías dispuesto a llevar uno en público?"

"¡No! Nada fetichista en público."

"¿Y si lo llevases debajo de tu bufanda, para que nadie lo vea?"

Natsu hizo una pausa mientras su corazón repentinamente se agitaba. Llevar algo tan fetichista como un collar, una señal de que era propiedad de Gray Fullbuster, un fanático de lo pervertido, un desviado sexual, llevar eso en público, oculto a la vista, sintiendo el constante temor de que su pañuelo pudiera moverse repentinamente, alguien podría verlo, y si lo vieran, él estaría solo ante el escrutinio ... sí, Gray podría fácilmente ignorar el incidente. Natsu no le diría a nadie que el collar pertenecía a Gray. Él sufría solo el bochorno. ¡Sufrir la humillación pública! El gremio entero pensaría que era un enfermo, retorcido, un pervertido ... era la misma emoción erótica de esa mañana, masturbando a Gray en el balneario. Haciendo algo tan obsceno, pero de tal forma que nadie lo pudiese ver ...

"Sí..." susurró con un escalofrío. "Me ... me gustaría eso."

Sinceramente Gray había pensado que seguiría diciendo que no. Personalmente, la idea de Natsu llevando su collar, un signo de propiedad, en público estaba realmente empujando el nivel de confort de Gray. Por otra parte, ¿qué había de divertido en el BDSM si no te obligas a empujar tu límites un poco? Ahora, al observar la fascinación brillando en los ojos de Natsu mientras su mente se sumergía en algún tipo de fantasía masoquista, Gray puso una pequeña estrella al lado de Collar en Público e hizo una nota mental para ir a comprarle a Natsu un collar de cuero. Movió sus caderas en el asiento al notar como su pene se endurecía con tan solo pensar en ello. Sin embargo, necesitaba mantenerse centrado. Aún quedaban algunas preguntas por hacer.

"¿Te importaría travestirte?" Natsu salió del trance.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres verme en un vestido?"

"Más bien en un corsé y tacones de aguja."

"Dios, eso suena raro," susurró para sí mismo. "Tendré que pensar en ello. Para ocasiones especiales, tal vez. Sin embargo, no quiero hacer un hábito de ello. Pero yo no voy a comprar la ropa. Y antes de que preguntes, no tengo muchas ganas de verte vestido de chica, pero si realmente quieres, no estoy en contra."

"Anotado. Ahora, solo quiero asegurarme: no te importa que te azote, que te dé con una vara, con un cinturón u otras formas de juego de impacto, ¿verdad?"

Natsu sonrió seductivamente. "Me gustó cuando me diste con el cinturón. Dolió ... pero se sentía tan bien. Todavía siento el hormigueo en mi trasero."

Esta vez, fue Gray quien sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. "A mí también me gustó. Quiero hacerte más." Él se tragó aquellas fantasías, mejor para otra ocasión. "¿Qué partes de tu cuerpo no puedo tocar?"

"Normalmente, estoy bien con cualquier cosa, pero puede que sea un poco delicado en mi cuello. Solo tocándolo. Besar allí es increíble."

"¿Qué partes de mi cuerpo no estás dispuesto a tocar?"

Natsu miró el cuerpo esculpido de Gray, llevando solo calzoncillos con una bata abierta. Quería tocar cada centímetro de él, pero ... "Eso depende. Estoy bien con cualquier cosa hasta que esté muy excitado."

"Si yo fuera a atarte, pero dejase que pudieses mover tus dedos, ¿podría hacerte tocarme?"

"Eso ... me parece bien. En realidad, no me importaría tocar dentro de tu culo siembre que mis manos estén esposadas."

"Tendremos que probarlo."

"Oh, pero ... no tu polla. Quiero decir, al principio, me gustaría tocarte allí, especialmente a través de tu ropa, y tal vez si te estoy tocando pero no me estás excitando, pero ... yo ... probablemente ... te haría daño, especialmente si estoy muy cachondo."

"Tendremos que ver hasta qué punto es _demasiado cachondo._ ¿Estás bien conmigo corriéndome en tu trasero?"

"Eso ... estuvo bien."

"¿Puedo hacerlo sin condón?"

"Honestamente, casi prefiero esa opción."

"¿Te parecería bien correrte en mi trasero?"

Esta vez Natsu se estremeció.

"Eso es un no," Gray se dio cuenta. "¿Quizá con un condón?"

"No," susurró. "En realidad, sería peor con el condón."

Algo sobre vaginas falsas y condones ... Gray estaría mintiendo si decía que no tenía curiosidad -y preocupación- pero lo dejó ir. "¿Estarías bien dando sexo oral?"

Natsu vaciló durante mucho tiempo. "Quizá si estuviese atado y no me tocases."

"¿Puedo correrme en tu boca?"

"Sí, sin duda."

"Ya he probado a hacerte una mamada y estabas bien, ¿pero te incomodaría si te corrieses en mi boca? "

Natsu volvió a moverse incomodo. "Sólo si te lo tragas."

Gray arqueó una ceja. "¿Tragar obligatoriamente?"

"Sí. No lo escupas."

"Wow ... vale, anotaré eso." _¿Qué clase de mandato era ese?_ "¿Te importaría lamerme el culo?"

"De hecho, eso suena mejor que hacerte una mamada."

"Y estuviste bien cuando te lamí el culo, ¿verdad?"

Las mejillas de Natsu se volvieron rosadas. "Eso fue condenadamente sexi."

"Me alegra que te gustase. Ultimos puntos: ¿Hay algún fetiche que disfrutes específicamente?"

"Realmente no lo sé. Has enumerado muchos en lo que nunca antes había pensado."

"¿Hay alguno del que específicamente estés en contra?"

"Bueno, lo obvio. Nada de niños, animales, o cuerpos muertos. No me asfixies, eso es uno al que me opongo totalmente. Nada que pueda limitar mi respiración, como una mordaza o taparme la nariz. Oh, y ... vale, eso no es un fetiche, pero me gustaría que al menos intentases oler bien antes de hacer esto. Mi nariz es muy sensible, así que si no te has bañado en una semana, me va a quitar las ganas. Y nada de usar olores extraños. Nada de velas perfumadas, incienso, aceite de olor fuerte, y aunque puedo aguantar un poco de colonia, demasiada hará que me ponga malo. ¿Qué hay de ti? Deberíamos hacer esto contigo, para que así yo sepa lo que quieres."

"Podemos hacerlo más tarde. Mi lista normal es más larga."

Observó a Gray apuntar algunas notas finales. "También," susurró Natsu, "tú ... tú no tienes porqué ... hacer que me corra, solo quiero que sepas eso. No sientas que eso tiene que suceder. Estoy ... un poco asustado"

"¿De correrte?"

"De..." Él giró la cabeza hacia un lado. "No puedo decirlo."

"Natsu, si algo te da miedo, entonces definitivamente necesito saberlo para no hacerlo. No preguntaré por qué te da miedo. No te importa correrte, pero parece que tienes muchas limitaciones. No pasa nada, pero necesito saber cuáles son esos límites para no cruzarlos. La presión está en mí, no en ti."

Natsu se movió por la cama, tirando débilmente de sus muñecas atadas. "Es ... de ... m-mis ... _cosas_."

"¿Tú semen?"

"Sí," murmuró. "Si te lo tragas, no hay problema. Si cae sobre mi o en ti o en el suelo o si está _fuera_ , no hay problema. Pero ... cuando ... cuando está _en_ algo, ya sea en tú culo, o en un condón, o en un juguete sexual, o incluso en un pañuelo ... tan solo ... _en_ algo ... eso ... eso me haría ponerme como un loco."

"¿En ... algo? ¿Como, si te corrieses en un vaso?"

Natsu se sobresaltó, tanto que la cabecera de la cama se dobló, y sus manos empezaron a temblar apretando lo suficiente como para dejar marcas de uñas en las palmas de Natsu.

"¡Whoa, vale! Tranquilízate, tranquilízate. Pondré eso como un límite inamovible. Nunca haremos eso. Tan solo cálmate." Gray anotó todo lo que Natsu había enumerado junto a _nada de guardar el semen_ en letras grandes. Supuso que esa era la cuestión general aquí.

"Sabes, si tienes algo contra los condones y con que tu semen esté en algo, como una vagina, vas a tener dificultades para tener un relación con alguna mujer."

Natsu se obligó a sonreír débilmente a Gray. "Entonces tal vez debería olvidar a las mujeres y atenerme a los hombres"

Gray le devolvió la sonrisa. "Funciona para mi."

"¡Apuesto a que lo hace!" Él tiró de las esposas.

"¡Ahora déjame ir! Estoy seriamente preparado para mear"

Gray terminó con las últimas notas, apartó la lista, y después colocó una pierna sobre su rodilla y se cruzó de brazos. "Adelante."

Natsu miró la cruel sonrisa de Gray, sus ojos sádicos y su postura dominante.

Oh .. ¡ _Joder_!


	5. Omorashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora original: "Si te repugnan los deportes acuáticos (mearse en situaciones eróticas) quizá sea mejor que omitas la primera parte de la historia. Les advertí chicos, esta historia es BDSM hardcore. Tengo un fetiche para el omorashi (ver a una persona que necesita desesperadamente orinar), así que este capítulo explora mi pequeño fetiche".

Natsu se sintió palidecer. De repente, la cama sobre la que estaba, las esposas de metal, y su propia desnudez se hicieron obvias de golpe. La presión en su vejiga aumentó solo con pensar en lo que Gray acababa de decir.

“¿Q-qué?” susurró tembloroso.

Gray, con una sonrisa sádica, se recostó en su silla como un príncipe observando el sufrimiento de un esclavo. “Libérate. Aquí mismo.”

“¿En la cama? ¡Ni loco!” Natsu tiró de las esposas con más fuerza, haciéndolas rechinar contra la cabecera de la cama, sin importarle que fuesen a crear moretones. “Déjame ir.”

Gray se levantó, caminó hacia él con arrogancia, bruscamente agarró las muñecas de Natsu y recubrió los brazos del Dragon Slayer con un hielo irrompible que evitaría que se dañase las muñecas con las ataduras metálicas. “Ya está. Ahora podrás forcejear todo lo que quieras.”

“¡Gray!” gritó. ¿Realmente lo iba a obligar a mojar la cama?. La ira y humillación hizo hervir la sangre de Narsu. “¿Por qué diablos haces esto?”

Gray se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró. Con una mano gentil acarició el pecho de Natsu, sintiendo el rápido ascenso y descenso de sus pulmones y su atacado corazón. “Te lo advertí, mis vicios son extremos. No te haré esto siempre, pero ya que te tengo aquí, es el momento perfecto. Nunca querría que me arruinases la cama de esta manera, pero la cama de un hotel del amor se limpia a fondo después de cada uso, así que está bien.”

_“No_ está bien.”

“Sabes como acabar con esto.”

Natsu se congeló. Podría usar la palabra de seguridad para salir del paso, pero … ¿realmente quería negarle a Gray su pequeño placer oculto? ¿De verdad quería _huir?_ Era humillante, pero no traumatizante. Entonces recordó algo.

“Yo soñé algo así,” Natsu susurró. “Una de mis fantasías. Una mujer me ató a una cama y me hizo sentarme en ella hasta que me mease encima. Me desperté justo antes de hacerlo de verdad y tuve que ir corriendo al baño para evitar tener un accidente.”

“Entonces en el fondo esta también es una de tus fantasías eróticas, que se te humille así.”

Natsu frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de que una parte de él se excitase pensando en orinarse encima. Por lo menos no llevaba ropa, y no estaba en su cama. Aún así, tener a Gray mirando era embarazoso.

Entonces Gray extendió el brazo. Natsu pensó que el mago de hielo iba a intentar excitarlo- ¡Oh, _eso_ sería lo peor!- pero, en cambio, su fría mano se posó sobre el vientre inferior de Natsu … y presionó. La necesidad de orinar se triplicó y Natsu se tensó en un intento de contener su vejiga.

“Sí,” Gray gimió. “Cuanto más te retuerzas y trates de aguantarte, más cachondo me pones. Así que no te mees encima demasiado pronto.”

Natsu tiró de sus muñecas con resoplidos ya agitando sus pulmones. “No..”

“Di que no y llora, Natsu. Se humillado, solloza, y suplica. Sabes que eso es lo que me excita. Tenerte completamente a mi merced, tener el control de ti, incluso controlar cuando y dónde mear, avergonzándote, haciéndote mearte encima como la mala mocosa que eres”. Presionó de nuevo en la vejiga de Natsu, y el adolescente peli-rosa lanzó un grito mientras sus muslos se retorcían.

“¡Gray, para! Joder, eso duele”

“¿Qué tal esto, entonces?” Se inclinó hasta quedarse cara a cara con Natsu. "No se te ocurra mearte, o te tendré que azotar".

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de golpe, y en vez de tener que orinar, de repente sintió que podría excitarse.

Gray se rió entre dientes ante su reacción. Luego se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. "Voy a tomar una ducha. En serio, no te mees mientras estoy ahí u honestamente me cabrearé. Sé un buen chico y espera hasta que salga".

Natsu lo fulminó con la mirada. “Ya te lo dije, no me llames _chico_ ”

Los pasos fanfarrones de Gray se frenaron en seco, y miró a su alrededor en shock. “Oh! Lo siento", dijo sinceramente. “Honestamente me olvidé. Trabajaré para recordar eso. ¿Estás bien?” Se sentía culpable por olvidar uno de los límites infranqueables tan pronto.

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco. No era que el nombre fuese a provocarle instantáneamente un ataque de pánico. Más bien, oír ese término degradante le ponía irrazonablemente furioso, y no quería sentir cólera hacia Gray cuando estaban jugando de esta forma.

“Estoy bien. Solo date prisa,” dijo Natsu. “Estoy seriamente preparado para mear.”

Gray apretó los puños al sentir como la lujuria le invadía. “No te hagas pis, Natsu, hablo en serio, no te atrevas a mearte en la cama mientras no esté". Luego cerró la puerta del baño.

Ahora que Gray no estaba allí para mirar, Natsu jadeó con fuerza. Realmente tenía que orinar, pero ahora casi _quería_ que Gray lo viera. Quería aguantarse para Gray. Sin embargo, cuando la ducha se encendió, el sonido del agua torturó su vejiga. Sus muslos se torcieron, y trató desesperadamente en no pensar en la extrema necesidad de orinar.

Su vejiga se sentía tan llena, podía sentir el líquido dentro de él. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que orinó? En algún momento antes de que Gray se despertara con esa resaca. Eso fue hace horas. Ahora parecía ser más tarde de medianoche.

“Oooooooh…”

El tormento de Natsu se congeló cuando oyó a Gray gemir. “Oh Dios mío, ¿se está masturbando en la ducha?"

"Ah … mmm, mierda. Ooooh Natsu…”

La polla de Natsu se endureció fuertemente, y se dio cuenta de que estando así no podía mear aunque quisiera. Gray seguía gimiendo, tan fuerte que Natsu _supo_ que estaba jugando con él. Gray _no_ gemía así durante el sexo.

"Oh Dios ... ooooh joder, sí. Dios, me encanta estar en tu culo ardiente”.

Natsu se sonrojó, y su estómago empezó a acalambrarse con urgente necesidad. Tiró con fuera del hielo y las esposas que lo contenían. Aunque normalmente no soportaba masturbarse, sintió desesperadamente la necesidad de correrse, aunque sólo fuera para poder orinar.

Pero … no podía mear. Debía esperar a Gray.

“Ahh … _nnngh_ , sí … ¡ _joder_!”

La polla de Natsu se endureció. “Maldita sea,” gruñó en agonía. "Idiota, Gray. No hagas eso".

Se colocó de lado, lo mejor que sus manos atadas le permitieron, y cruzó las piernas para ejercer presión en su pene en un intento de aguantarse. Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Necesitaba orinar, y era pura tortura escuchar esa ducha con Gray gimiendo. Su intestino ardía, su vejiga estaba lista para estallar, y tenía ganas de llorar.

La presión empezó a aumentar. Natsu sacudió sus caderas, tratando de distraerse, y apretó los muslos con más fuerza para contenerse.

“¡Joder! Mierda,” lloriqueó mientras la necesidad de ir iba más allá de la desesperación.

Gimió, apretando con fuerza, pero sintió la presión aumentar. Entonces Natsu sintió como un poco de líquido caliente goteaba. Apretó más fuerte para detenerlo y cruzó las piernas con más fuerza. Aún así, sintió las gotitas de pis deslizarse por su polla semi-dura.

“¡Oh mierda! Demonios … ¡n-no! ¡ _GRAY_!” gritó.

Segundos después, la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, y Gray salió mojado y pálido, la ducha aún corriendo tras él. Temía que Natsu hubiese vuelto a entrar en pánico, pero en vez de eso vio al adolescente acurrucado en el colchón y un pequeño punto húmedo en las sábanas.

“Yo … no … puedo aguantarme,” Natsu sollozó rechinando los dientes.

Gray relajó la tensión en sus hombros. "Estuviste tan cerca, ¿eh? Has sido bueno, aguantando tanto tiempo. Buen ..." Casi volvió a decir _buen chico_ , pero recordó que Natsu tenía un problema con que le llamasen _chico_. "Buen Natsu".

“Gray…”

Acarició el pelo rosado. “Solo un poco más.”

“¡No! No puedo aguantar.”

“Si puedes.”

“No … ¡ahhh!” Un poco más goteó, pero Natsu apretó fuerte para detenerlo. “¡Déjame ir ya!”

“Todavía no, Natsu. Aguanta un poco”.

“De verdad que necesito mear,” Natsu gritó.

“Lo sé. Todavía no. No te mees encima.”

Gray miró fijamente el cuerpo que se retorcía, completamente cautivado. La polla de Natsu se había endurecido por la necesidad de hacer pis, y al tener los brazos atados, sin poder agarrarse para contenerse, su polla saltaba y bailaba su propia versión de la _danza del orinal_. Gray se lamió los labios con avidez mientras observaba más gotas caer. Él aún estaba dolorosamente duro por haberse masturbado en la ducha, y su respiración era cada vez más profunda y desesperada.

“Gray,” Natsu se quejó con una voz tensa y aguda. Sentía que iba a estallar, y sin poder detenerlo, un pequeño chorro se disparó. La mini ducha roció sus muslos con el olor potente de orina. "Joder ... ¡Maldita sea! Yo ... yo quiero ir al baño."

Gris jadeó excitado al escuchar a Natsu decir eso, y agarró firmemente su pene, acariciándose frenéticamente. "No te mees todavía, Natsu. Dios, no te atrevas a orinar todavía".

Natsu lo miro, y aunque normalmente ver a Gray masturbarse frenéticamente lo habría excitado, esta vez solo hacía que la parte inferior de su estómago se retorciera, lo que disparaba un fuerte dolor a través de su vejiga.

“Yo … Necesito ir … ¡ahora!” Gray se estaba poniendo más frenético al ver a Natsu forcejear. "Todavía no…"

"Gray ... ¡Maldita sea! Estoy listo para mear, esto ya no es gracioso". Natsu sintió como goteaba un poco, y luego más. Trató de apretar, pero el chorro aumentó. “Mierda ... no puedo detenerlo.” La vergüenza hizo que todo su cuerpo se encendiese. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería dejarlo correr. Quería rociar por todas partes. De algún modo logró recuperar el control, pero el colchón debajo de él se estaba mojando. "G-Gray ... esta ... caliente. Oh Dios, me estoy meando encima." Lágrimas de vergüenza se deslizaron por su rostro.

“Esta bien. Puedes hacerlo, Natsu. Adelante. Déjal-”

“¡GRAY!” gritó, pero esta vez con verdadera ira. “No me animes. Párame. No me dejes hacerlo.”

Gray sonrió aún más al escuchar su frenética demanda. ¡Típico de un masoquista! “No te mees encima. Pequeño mocoso asqueroso. ¿De verdad vas a mojar la cama a tu edad? ¿No eres un adulto? Sigue aguantando. No dejes que salga nada.”

Natsu pareció reaccionar mejor a esto, aunque hizo que se retorciese mucho más fuerte. Un pequeño chorro salió, pero él lo detuvo.

“N-no puedo … no puedo …” Natsu estaba llorando. El calor de su vejiga hacia que sus piernas pareciesen frías. Natsu se mordió fuertemente el labio y enroscó sus piernas en un intento de hacer más presión. “Duele … duele mucho”

“Sigue … aguantando.” Gray estaba tan cerca. Él se acarició frenéticamente mientras observaba esa polla rebotando con la necesidad de aliviarse. Más pequeños chorros se dispararon, y Natsu gimió con un agudo chillido, tratando desesperadamente de aguantarse.

“Gray … necesito mear …”

“No, Natsu. No mojes la cama.”

“Fu- … mierda … ¡gaaah!”

La quemazón ácida se disparó hacia atrás, hacia los riñones de Natsu. Él gritó con verdadero dolor físico, y perdió su autocontrol. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir el chorro. Sentía como si hubiera podido mojar todo en una explosión masiva que habría acabado por rasgar su polla en dos. En cambio, la corriente de color amarillo pálido se disparó con una explosión de presión, empapando su vientre y muslos y rociando la piel de Gray. Natsu sintió el calor húmedo sobre él, goteando a los lados de su cuerpo, y empapando la cama bajo él. Lo olía, fuertemente por su nariz sensible, y oyó el siseo mientras se disparaba y llovía sobre él.

Dejó escapar un largo y tembloroso suspiro de alibio. Se sentía … ¡tan bien!. Casi tan bien como un orgasmo, pero a un nivel completamente diferente. Sentía la euforia erótica en su pene y vejiga, extendiéndose a través de sus muslos y vientre inferior, creciendo hasta que el alivio cubrió todo su cuerpo con un hormigueo. La liberación de esa presión que había en su vejiga, próstata, y todo lo demás dentro de él, su vientre hinchado lentamente relajándose según el pis iba saliendo: todo era tan increíble. También dolía. Había aguantado tanto tiempo, tal vez demasiado. Sentía un gran dolor.

“¡Natsu!” Gray gritó con los dientes apretados. Ver la felicidad en la cara de Natsu, la vergüenza que la siguió, y la impotencia —incapaz de detenerse, incapaz de cubrirse, incapaz de salvar su propia dignidad— era tan apasionante que Gray quería unirse a la liberación. En su lugar, se inclinó, puso su boca delante de la polla, y dejó que el líquido le rociase la lengua.

Ver eso hizo que la polla de Natsu se tambaleara y chisporrotease por un momento, excitada, pero ahora ya llevaba tanto tiempo meando que ni siquiera podía empalmarse. No podía apartar a Gray, y no podía detener su vejiga. Estaba indefenso ... completamente indefenso. La humillación hizo que el calor de la vergüenza se intensificara.

Oyó como Gray se tragaba la orina y gruñía profundamente en su garganta. "Dios, realmente estás ardiendo. Es como beber agua directamente de una tetera caliente.” Después se inclinó hacia atrás y siguió masturbándose con una muñeca rápida, inclinándose un poco para que la meada se disparara contra su polla, humedeciéndola, quemándola con líquido caliente. "Tan sucio. Tan asqueroso, tan ... jodidamente ... ¡caliente! ¡Oh _Dios_!"

Con un gruñido, se corrió, mezclándose el blanco y el amarillo sobre el torso de Natsu. Gray bajó la cabeza en señal de alivio, pero al mirar hacia abajo, vio que el líquido seguía saliendo.

“¿Todavía no has acabado?”

“C-casi,” susurró Natsu.

“Si que tenías ganas de ir”

“Cállate,” susurró avergonzado.

Sin embargo no se detuvo. Aún cuando pensaba que había terminado, seguía saliendo, sin que pudiese impedirlo. Él quería que parase, pero la orina seguía fluyendo. Quería acurrucarse en una bola y sollozar como un niño, como un niño travieso que había mojado la cama. Pero no se detenía. Parecía que no iba a acabar nunca. En serio, ¿cuánto había bebido hoy?

Por fin, la corriente llegó a un leve chorro. Seguía goteando orina caliente y maloliente sobre su muslo, a través de sus estrechas caderas, terminando bajo su trasero, empapando las sábanas y el colchón formando un charco caliente, repugnante. Natsu quería sacar todo, y presionó con sus músculos abdominales. Su polla saltó y disparó un poco más, pero ese movimiento le provocó un dolor fuerte en la espalda.

La mano de Gray descansó tiernamente sobre el pecho del Dragón Slayer. “Natsu, ¿estás bien?"

Repentinamente, un recuerdo le vino a Natsu.

______________________________

 

_“Natsu,” escuchó la retumbante voz de su padre adoptivo. “¿Estás bien, hijo?”_

_No debía tener más de cinco años, tan solo era un esquelético niño que llevaba ropa demasiado grande para él, algo que Igneel había robado del tendedero de una casa de campo. Sus pantalones holgados colgaban pesadamente con humedad. Una mancha oscura se extendería por toda su entrepierna y le goteaba por las piernas. Él estaba sentado en medio de un charco de orina, llorando, sabiendo que se había metido en un lío. Eran los pantalones que le había dado Igneel, y él se había meado en ellos._

_“Lo siento,” se lamentó. “Intenté aguantarme. De verdad lo hice, pero te habías ido y no quería salir sólo, no después … después … de esa vez. Yo … yo tenía miedo.” Confesar eso hizo que más lagrimas brotasen. Se aferró a su enorme bufanda blanca, su única protección ante las cosas que le daban miedo. “Estaba asustado,” sollozó._

_“Lo sé, natsu. Siento haber estado tanto tiempo fuera. Algo … malo pasó. Pero ahora ya está arreglado. Me ocupé de ello, y ahora me ocuparé de ti. Quítate esos pantalones y déjalos allí. Sal de la cueva y sígueme hasta el río.”_

_El pequeño Natsu se sorbió la nariz, se desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer sobre el maloliente charco. Salió desnudo, no le daba vergüenza puesto que sólo estaban Igneel y él. Siguió al gran dragón rojo a un arroyo que corría por la cueva donde vivían, y dejó que el agua que fluía limpiase la suciedad._

_“Mira, te lavaremos, así que esta vez está bien. No te preocupes, Natsu, tu padre te protegerá. No pasa nada.”_

______________________________

El recuerdo se desvaneció. Ahora estaba en una cama húmeda, llena de orina fresca, con Gray calmándole, abrazando el cuerpo tembloroso de Natsu.

“Lo has hecho bien, Natsu. Aguantaste tanto como pudiste. Fue solo un accidente.”

La voz de Igneel resonó en sus oídos. ” _Solo fue un accidente. Te limpiaré_.”

Gray se levantó, miró a Natsu, y borró los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas sonrosadas. Ver este nivel de humillación le resultaba excitante, casi tenía ganas de tomar a Natsu ahí mismo, sobre la cama empapada de orina. Sin embargo, correrse tres veces en menos de veinticuatro horas … en serio, si Gray no fuese un robusto, viril y salido joven de dieciocho años, probablemente se pasaría una semana cansado.

“Te limpiaré,” susurró, imitando, sin saberlo, la dulzura paternal de la memoria de Natsu.

De repente, Natsu volvió a sentirse como un niño pequeño, como aquel niño indefenso que se había meado encima porque tenía demasiado miedo como para ir fuera sólo. Empezó a llorar de nuevo.

“Padre,” susurró Natsu. “Lo siento.”

Volver a la infancia: sucede a veces en el sadomaso, algo común. Gray acarició tiernamente el pelo rosado. “No pasa nada, Natsu. Lo hiciste bien."

“Gray,” suspiró mientras el recuerdo y la realidad se volvían una. “Yo … mojé la cama,” sollozó. “Me dijiste que no lo hiciera. Me dijiste que … me aguantase.”

“Sí, lo hice. Dije que te azotaría si no lo hacías. Eso puede esperar. Vamos a limpiarte. ¿Puedes levantarte?”

El hielo de las muñecas de Natsu se evaporó, y Gray abrió las esposas. Natsu trató de sentarse, pero el dolor en su vejiga era pura agonía. Agarró su parte inferior del estómago y apretó los dientes para contener los gemidos.

“Realmente ... me duele mucho", advirtió.

“Siento si ha sido demasiado,” susurró Gray, ayudando a Natsu. Cuando el adolescente se puso de pie, sus rodillas casi cedieron. "Tranquilo. Levántate. Lentamente ahora. Caminemos al baño. Te limpiaré".

Los recuerdos de Igneel limpiándole en la corriente regresaron. Natsu recodó que esos pantalones habían sido lavados, a pesar de que Igneel solía quemar toda la ropa vieja. Esa vez, el dragón de fuego de alguna manera había lavado los pantalones, sabiendo que Natsu se sentiría peor si la ropa se arruinaba debido a su incontinencia.

Ahora, de nuevo, Gray estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por atenderlo. Dado que la ducha todavía estaba en funcionamiento, ayudó a Natsu a entrar en ella para dejar que el agua se llevase cualquier rastro de orina. Gray agarró la esponja y jabón proporcionados por el hotel, y empezó a frotar el cuerpo de Natsu, limpiando suavemente su estómago, cadera, muslos y cualquier sitio donde la orina podría haber tocado. Se arrodilló frente a Natsu, sin intenciones eróticas —los dos estaban demasiado agotados para eso— deseando asumir cierta responsabilidad por haber hecho pasar al Dragon Slayer por aquella humillación.

Natsu se mantuvo quieto, de pie, mirando la delicadeza de Gray con los ojos en blanco mientras su cerebro intentaba recuperarse de la sobrecarga emocional. “Tienes un vicio muy raro”, murmuró.

El frote de Gray se detuvo al tiempo que levantaba la vista hacia el agotado rostro. Tal vez habría sido mejor conformarse con ver a Natsu mear en el inodoro o haberle hecho orinarse en la ducha. Llegar tan lejos en su primera incursión en omorashi y deportes acuáticos había sido demasiado. No se sorprendería si Natsu se desentendía por completo de la idea.

Gray bajó la mirada. A la altura de sus ojos estaba el pene de Natsu, y miró lo hermoso que estaba colgando flácidamente por el cansancio. Su conciencia lo apuñaló por ser tan abusivo con este pobre, y desentrenado, pene. Aún así, Gray no podía evitarlo. Había sido el rival de Natsu por tanto tiempo, oírlo quejarse y suplicar era tentador. Aún así, como dominante, tenía que haber dejado a un lado esa rivalidad. Podía ser sádico, pero no debería ser cruel.

“¿Cómo está tu estómago?” preguntó con preocupación.

“Irritado. Si tenso mis músculos inferiores, es doloroso”.

"Lo siento mucho. Durante los próximos tres días, tan pronto como tengas ganas de orinar, ve al baño de inmediato. No intentes contenerlo. También, bebe mucha agua". Gray abrazó a Natsu por sus piernas, inclinándose tiernamente hacia su estómago inferior y descansando su mejilla ahí, deseando poder aliviar todo el dolor por el que había hecho pasar a Natsu. ”Realmente lo siento", repitió en un susurro.

Entonces sintió unos dedos en su cabello mojado. Cuando levantó la vista, Natsu estaba acariciando su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Fue suficiente para levantar el ánimo de Gray. No había roto completamente a Natsu.

“¿Querrás hacerlo de nuevo?”. Las palabras salieron abruptamente, e inmediatamente Gray deseó haberse contenido. Justo después de un acto de sadomasoquismo, ambos estarían en un estado emocionalmente alterado. La respuesta de Natsu podría verse afectada por esa confusión hormonal, y si él decía que no en ese momento, podría condicionarse a pensar que lo que acababa de pasar era algo malo, no algo bueno.

Natsu tenía que admitir que, a pesar de la humillación, el alivio había sido increíble. "Tal vez", susurró. “Pero no en un futuro cercano”.

“No, no deberías hacer eso muy a menudo. Terminarías con una infección del tracto urinario. Esas infecciones puede ser muy desagradables”.

Gray estaba contento de que al menos Natsu no se encontrase complemente asqueado. Sabía que ese tipo de fetiche era algo realmente hardcore, y la mayoría de las personas lo consideraban repulsivo en lugar de excitante. Tenía que ir con cuidado, subiendo el nivel poco a poco.

Había estado demasiado ansioso todo el día, atolondrado con la idea de explorar sus fetiches. Tenía que haber tomado en consideración las necesidades y deseos de Natsu ante todo. Ese era el deber del Dominante, y la regla más importante era siempre, siempre, mantener el control. Eso significaba tener control sobre uno mismo antes de poder siquiera pensar en tener el control de su Sumiso.

Su deber en ese momento era asegurarse que Natsu recuperaba su estabilidad emocional y atender cualquier dolor físico. Gray se levantó de nuevo, listo para tener el control una vez más.

“Déjame prepararte un baño. Debería ayudar”.

Gray abrió el grifo del agua caliente, pensando que eso le gustaría a Natsu, y ayudó al Dragon Slayer a entrar. El color hizo que el dolor en su vientre se calmase. Gray se quedó junto a la bañera, de cuclillas, mirando a Natsu, esperando averiguar que debía hacer a continuación. Había pensado que Natsu usaría ese momento para hacerle sentirse culpable y obligarle a hacer cualquier cosa; en cambio, Natsu se recostó en la bañera y miró hacia delante, aún procesando lo que acababa de suceder.

“¿De verdad eso te ha excitado?” preguntó en voz baja.

Gray se sentó sobre sus talones y miró a esa aturdida cara. "Sí. Mucho. Solo pensar en ti necesitando orinar ... me excita. No sé por qué. Simplemente lo hace. Por eso tuve que salir de la habitación para darme una ducha. Me estaba abrumando, y no quería humillarte demasiado. Si me hubiera quedado allí, mirándote retorcerte … No sé lo que habría hecho, pero probablemente te habría lastimado. No quería eso. No esta vez."

“¿Tú … querías más?” susurró Natsu. Gray se preguntó si realmente debería confesar eso. Por otra parte, en una relación como esta, la honestidad era vital. "Lo que realmente quiero intentar es follarte mientras que tienes la vejiga llena. Solo he oído hablar de ello, nunca lo he intentado, pero supuestamente es mucho más intenso para ti y más ceñido para mí".

Pensar en sentir esa sensación de hormigueo mientras que Gray lo empotraba hizo que se estremeciese y su mano se deslizó hacia la excitada polla bajo el agua.

“Ah, eso pasa, también” observó Gray. “Aguantarse durante tanto tiempo ejerce presión sobre la próstata, así que liberar esa presión…”

"Fue casi tan bueno como correrse", terminó Natsu con una voz aturdida. "Solo que la sensación duró mucho más tiempo. Ya sabes, cuando te corres, lo sientes por ... ¿cuánto? ¿Veinte segundos? Eso, sin embargo ... no se detenía. Mierda—" Se estaba acariciando ligeramente, pero solo para aliviar el dolor

“Exactamente. Pero lo que realmente quiero probar", susurró Gray con voz profunda, "es hacer que me folles con tu vejiga lista para estallar. No puedes orinar cuando estás excitado, así que debes ir rápido. Ser conducido por pura desesperación al necesitar orinar, pero siendo incapaz de dejarlo salir. Sabes que tienes que trabajar rápidamente antes de que tu vejiga estalle por completo. Vas a golpear rápido, gritando con desesperación, llorando por el dolor en tu vientre, y cuando finalmente llegue, se sentirá tan bien, mucho más intenso. Justo después, tan pronto como la tensión en tus bolas se suelte un poco, vas a orinarte fuertemente, todavía dentro de mí. Me llenarás de semen, el cual será expulsado por el pis que vendrá a continuación. Eso es algo que siempre quise probar. En lugar de solo una cucharada de esperma, me llenarás con una vejiga llena de líquido".

Natsu se removió en la bañera y frunció el ceño. "Eso ... probablemente no sea algo que pueda hacer", murmuró vacilante. “Ya sabes, por ese problema de que _mi semen no puede estar dentro de algo_ ".

“Oh,” Gray se percató, ciertamente un poco decepcionado. "Bueno, ya sabes, si lo haces de esa manera —entrando en mí pero luego orinando— destruirías todo el semen".

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de golpe y giró su cabeza “¿Qué?” preguntó con un escalofrío.

Por un momento, Gray se preguntó si estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la mano que Natsu tenía debajo del agua se sacudía con más fuerza. "El ácido de la orina mataría cualquier esperma que tengas allí. Destruiría el semen".

Una sonrisa vacilante pero extática se crispó en la cara de Natsu. Sus ojos estaban salvajes de alegría. "¿Lo ... destruiría? ¿Destruiría toda la esperma? ¿El semen sería inútil?"

_¿Inútil?_

Con excitación temblorosa, Natsu susurró, "Quiero intentarlo algún día. Orinar en tu trasero. Creo que si lo hiciéramos de esa manera, tal vez podría correrme dentro de ti".

“Entonces lo haremos en otro momento”.

Gray sintió el rubor invadir todo su cuerpo. ¡Natsu estaba realmente dispuesto a probar una de sus fantasías más alocadas! A pesar de lo feliz que estaba de escuchar que Natsu estaba de acuerdo en aventurarse en el mundo de los deportes acuáticos, esa sola palabra lo inquietó. ¿Inútil…? ¿Era eso parte de su problema?

“Te das cuenta de que, de todas formas, el semen es inútil para un hombre. No me puedo quedar embarazado”.

“Idiota, claro que lo sé, pero aún así … tú puedes-” Natsu se tragó sus palabras y apartó la mirada bruscamente. "Sin embargo, no lo harías. Lo sé. ¡Maldición, lo _sé_!"

Gray se dio cuenta de que la mano que estaba debajo se había detenido. _'Se está perdiendo en el pasado otra vez. Dios, ¿alguna dama intentó obligarlo a darla bebés? Me imagino a Juvia intentando eso, pero ¿quién le haría eso a alguien como Natsu?_

“Sea lo que sea, probablemente ni si quiera esté interesado,” Gray murmuró con cautela.

“Lo sé. Mierda, ojalá pudiera decírtelo.” Gray también deseaba eso. Eso haría más fácil el saber qué debía o no hacer. “¿Prometiste no decirlo?” “No exactamente. Yo solo… no puedo decírselo a nadie. Ellos… ellos dijeron que… sería mejor… si nadie lo supiese-”

La furia helada crepitaba en los ojos de Gray. "¿El bastardo que te hizo eso te lo dijo?"

Natsu levantó la vista con sorpresa. "No, Makarov lo hizo". Gray se sobresalto. ¿El maestro Makarov? Eso significaba que el maestro del gremio sabía sobre el pasado de Natsu, fuera cual fuera el trauma. ¿Por qué demonios Makarov le diría a Natsu que lo mantuviera en secreto? En serio, ¿qué pasó?

Natsu hizo una mueca de ira. "No quiero que nadie sepa eso ... que yo ... hice eso". Él se estremeció y pegó sus rodillas hacia su pecho. "Ni siquiera me gusta pensar en eso. Todavía me causa pesadillas. Toda esa sangre—“ Su voz se desvaneció.

“¿Sangre?”

Definitivamente, se trataba de un gran trauma, probablemente de naturaleza violenta. ¿Pero quién fue el violento? ¿Y si la culpa fue realmente de Natsu? Decenas de posibilidades invadieron la mente preocupada de Gray, desde que Natsu había sido violado hasta que Natsu fue quien violó a alguien. En todos los escenarios, Gray solo sabía algo con certeza: pasara lo que pasara, quería quedarse con Natsu y seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Si pudiera ayudar a Natsu a superar su trauma, sería genial; sin embargo, al menos, Gray quería ser aquel que aceptara el pasado de Natsu y se mantuviera a su lado.

"Natsu, puedes confiar en mí", dijo Gray, sintiéndose triste de que, después de toda esta intimidad, Natsu aún sintiera que no podía confiar en él.

“Quiero contártelo,” murmuró Natsu entre sus rodillas. “Pero aún no puedo. Quizá algún día. Pero no me hagas pensar en eso todavía"

¿Cómo podría ayudar a Natsu a no pensar en algo que no sabía? Era muy frustrante, pero aún así Gray quería ayudarlo. Tiró de Natsu, sacándolo de la posición fetal en la que se había acurrucado, y lo abrazó por los hombros.

”No quiero tu semen, Natsu. Solo quiero darte placer, atormentarte, humillarte, hacerte llorar por mí, hacerte suplicar por más, y después consolarte, cuidarte, lavarte, mimarte como a mi ardiente príncipe". Se inclinó, besó el cuello mojado de Natsu y se movió hacia su oreja. "Incluso si me dieras tu semen, lo tiraría. O tal vez me lo tragaría. Incluso si te corrieras en mi culo, lo sacaría. Uncas gotas de líquido no me resultan interesantes. Pero sí lo es observarte crecer hasta ese momento de liberación, viéndote excitado, escuchándote gemir y llorar. No tu semen, sino tu placer, y lo sacaré de la forma que pueda", gruñó suavemente. "Si tengo que golpearte, azotarte, torturarte, desesperarte, dañarte, humillarte hasta las lágrimas, todo lo que sea necesario para despojarte de todo ese placer, lo haré. Soy codicioso, y lo quiero todo". De reojo vio su erección tratando de atravesar la superficie del agua. “Te has puesto duro tan sólo de pensarlo".

“Ya lo estaba antes, idiota”.

“¿Quieres que me encargue de eso?”

Natsu se estremeció. Antes se había negado a sí mismo la liberación, por lo que sintió que realmente lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se sentía débil debido a la violenta lucha por contener su vejiga y por la agitación emocional.

“Esta vez nada de fetiches,” prometió Gray. “No tenemos porqué hacer nada morboso. Una simple mamada debería ser suficiente. Prometo tragármelo. Siéntate en el borde de la bañera.”

Natsu se levantó del agua y balanceó sus piernas, sentándose en la repisa. Gray se arrodilló entre sus piernas y acarició el necesitado miembro mientras sonreía a Natsu.

“Realmente eres algo, idiota de cerebro-llama”.

“¿Oh? ¿Y que soy?”

"No sé ..." Gray besó su glande, chupó suavemente por la longitud veteada, y admiró la perla blanca que se deslizaba por la parte superior con una chispa en sus ojos. "... pero quiero averiguarlo". Abrió la boca y se deslizó por el miembro, introduciéndolo todo de una vez.

Natsu siseó y apretó el lateral de la bañera. Gray definitivamente tenía talento con su boca. Sus dedos fríos y callosos, se clavaban en las nalgas de Natsu mientras dejaba que su boca hiciera todo el trabajo. Tenía los labios apretados, la lengua enroscada alrededor de la parte inferior de la cabeza, y su garganta se hacía cargo de las embestidas al tiempo que bajaba lo máximo que podía, antes de llegar a la parte profunda de la garganta. Los puños de Natsu se apretaron fuertemente contra la bañera, escuchó un crujido.

“Gray, encadéname.” El joven de pelo negro se levantó con saliva y líquido preseminal en los labios. "Tienes mucha suerte de que sea un hechicero de hielo y te pueda atar por antojo". Agarró las muñecas de Natsu y las congeló, atrapando a Natsu en el borde de la bañera. "¿Así es suficiente?"

El Dragon Slayer asintió frenéticamente. Mientras él estuviera restringido... mientras no pudiera usar sus manos ... mientras no pudiera alcanzar y lastimar a la persona que lo complacía ...

Gray ahora chupaba y usaba una mano para acariciar la mitad inferior de la polla, mientras su otra mano se movía al rededor y se deslizaba dentro del estrecho agujero de Natsu, introduciendo su dedo hasta encontrar la próstata. El Dragon Slayer gritó, y su pierna se colocó repentinamente en posición de ataque. Su talón chocó contra la espalda de Gray, haciendo que gritase alrededor de su polla y se apartase furiosamente.

“¿Qué demonios?” gritó Gray.

Natsu se encogió con culpabilidad. "Lo siento. Instinto. Encadena mis piernas también".

Con rabia alimentada por el dolor, Gray separó bruscamente los muslos de Natsu, agarró sus tobillos apretando lo suficiente como para dejar moretones, y congeló los pies de Natsu al fondo de la bañera. “Ya está. Ahora no puedes sacarme el riñón de una patada”.

"Sí ..." siseó Natsu con placer. "No puedo moverme. No puedo luchar. No puedo hacer nada". De repente se mofó de Gray con una llama bailando sobre su piel. "No te atrevas a tocarme, bastardo".

Sin embargo, Gray escuchó el ronroneo de lujuria escondido tras esas palabras. Esto no era como antes cuando Natsu había exigido ser liberado de las esposas. Su rostro era totalmente diferente. Este era él empezando ese viaje que tenía que atravesar mentalmente, pensando que estaba siendo forzado para poder liberarlo. Cuando Gray ignoró la amenaza de protesta y lo chupó, comenzó a reconstruir los pequeños detalles que sabía sobre este complejo pirómano.

Natsu no quería que lo llamaran _chico_. ¿Podría ser porque el trauma ocurrió durante su juventud? Fuera cual fuera el trauma, Makarov le había dicho a Natsu que lo mantuviera en secreto. Eso era algo realmente desconcertante, y si el pequeño maestro del gremio consideraba que el gremio no debía saber sobre este tema, entonces preguntarle directamente a Makarov sobre el pasado de Natsu estaba fuera de discusión.

Él había mencionado que su trauma incluía sangre. ¿Había sido la sangre de Natsu, o la de alguien más? No quería nada que lo amordazara, nada que restringiese su aire, e incluso tocar su cuello podía desencadenar reacciones. Los besos y caricias suaves estaban bien, pero había un umbral invisible que lo hacía perder la cabeza y atacar al que lo tocaba. En ese momento, Natsu exigía estar amarrado. Él _no confiaba en sí mismo_. El dolor en el riñón de Gray demostraba que la demanda había sido probablemente porque Natsu sabía que él reaccionaba de forma violenta ante cualquier estímulo sexual.

También exigía que su semen fuera tragado, no escupido. No podía permitir que su semen estuviera en ningún tipo de recipiente, e incluso la idea de ello le causaba ataques de pánico. Esto incluía sexo anal, condones, algunos juguetes sexuales, y aunque Gray no se había molestado en preguntar directamente, supuso que esto incluía semen dentro de una vagina. Esa fue la parte más confusa de esto. Natsu podía sentirse atraído románticamente a hombres o mujeres, pero no estaba de acuerdo con la eyaculación, o al menos tenía muchas restricciones. Tenía miedo de que su semen terminara _dentro_ de algo.

Le gustaba que le privasen del orgasmo y, si iba a tener un orgasmo, tenía que inducirse la fantasía de una violación. Necesitaba luchar contra el orgasmo inminente. Tal como explicó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, "No puedo perder el control. Tienes que tomarlo. Tienes que forzarme". Sin embargo, cuando Gray dijo 'Voy a hacer que te corras' mientras tocaba a Natsu la noche anterior, eso aumentó el nivel de placer, pero al repetir lo mismo esta noche con el pene de Natsu dentro de él, evocó un ataque de pánico masivo. Las piezas de este rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar, pero algo no cuadraba.

"Gray! Gray … _nngh_ … Gray.”

Natsu seguía diciendo su nombre, una y otra vez. Gray levantó la vista y lo vio en su rostro, Natsu no estaba cantando su nombre para ser erótico. Lo estaba repitiendo para recordarse a sí mismo con quién estaba, para asegurarse de que todo iría bien. Gray decidió probar algo. Se sacó la polla y solo la frotó con la mano.

"Voy a hacer que corras, Natsu". Observó un ligero parpadeo, pero no en el mismo nivel que antes. "Voy a tragármelo. Todo. No voy a dejar que ni una sola gota se quede atrás". Entonces algo cambió, Natsu comenzó a temblar y la tensión disminuyó. "Te obligaré a darme hasta la última gota. No dejaré que te contengas. No hay forma de que puedas luchar contra mí, de ninguna manera puedes escapar. Eres mi pequeño esclavo sexual, así que puedo usarte como quiera…”. Eso trajo un fuerte resquemor. "... y ahora mismo, quiero que me alimentes. Voy a usar tu semen como mi cena".

“No, no te lo comas”. Había una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Natsu que mostraba que, a pesar de su forcejeo, estaba disfrutando de la idea.

“Me lo tragaré todo, dejaré que los ácidos de mi estómago lo disuelvan por completo, digeriré ese sucio esperma tuyo, y mañana lo cagaré".

"¡Oh Dios!" Natsu gritó, y la polla en la mano de Gray se levantó, temblando por la necesidad.

Gray hizo algunas notas mentales. Decirle a Natsu que le iba a forzar a eyacular solo funcionaba si Natsu sabía que el semen iba ser _expulsado_ , como él dijo, o tragado. La idea de la esclavitud sexual era una línea invisible; era algo que tendrían que discutir más adelante, tal vez como una subcategoría bajo el juego de roles. Sin embargo, la idea de destruir el semen realmente excitó a Natsu. Gray no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba una fantasía sexual así —¿tal vez una forma de espermatofobia?— Pero definitivamente podía trabajar con eso.

"Tu semen no sirve para nada, excepto como mierda”, gruñó Gray.

La cabeza de Natsu se encorvó mientras gritaba en una oleada de deleite erótico. "¡Sí! Cómelo. Cágalo. Disuélvelo".

_¡Mi complejo pequeño dragón!_ Gray rápidamente devoró la polla de Natsu de nuevo, determinado a hacer exactamente lo que prometió.

Natsu sacudió su cabeza. Este era Gray. Gray tragaría, lo había prometido. Se tragaría todo. Aún así, mentalmente él quería reprimirse. Él no quería correrse. Él quería soltarse. Tiró del hielo que le rodeaba los tobillos, tratando de juntar sus rodillas para detener esa ... esa ... violación.

_Sí, ¡violación! Él me está forzando de nuevo. No tengo ningún control. Estoy atado. Estoy indefenso. Nadie viene a rescatarme. No saben que estoy aquí. Nadie lo sabe. Estoy sólo, y él me está obligando a hacer esto. No puedo detenerle._

“¡Para!” sollozó, pero Gray lo ignoró. “Detente… no. No quiero. ¡Alguien… quien sea! ¡Ayudadme!”

Al escuchar esos gritos, el corazón de Gray se aceleró. Instintivamente, quería rescatar a Natsu, pero sabía que todo esto era parte de su fantasía. Natsu se estaba poniéndo en el papel de la víctima, incapaz de resistirse.

“¡Para!” Natsu gritó al tiempo que sus caderas envestían con voluntad propia. “¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Dios, alguien, ayuda!”

_En serio, si estuviéramos en mi casa y él gritara así de fuerte, la policía estaría en mi puerta en minutos._

Gray se obligó a continuar. Natsu conocía las palabras de seguridad. Él las había usado. Sabía cómo detener todo se la situación se volvía demasiado difícil mentalmente como para aguantarlo. Esto era, en cierto modo, una forma de juego de roles. Natsu era la víctima de la violación, Gray era el violador. El luchar cuando te encuentras totalmente impotente traía consigo un nuevo nivel de excitación. Para Gray, ser agresivo y _forzoso_  era aterradoramente erótico.

Gray se detuvo y lo miró. "¿Te gusta esto, mocoso? Tu pene está goteando en mi boca. ¡Eres una puta! Te encanta que te destrocen, ¿no?"

“No,” Natsu sollozó, pero Grey se inclinó y chupó fuerte, ahuecando sus mejillas mientras se retiraba. "Oh Dios, por favor, no me violes. Lo digo en serio, para. ¡Detente!" gritó, pero Gray se balanceó más rápido sobre él. "Oh, mierda ... no ...", gimió Natsu mientras los músculos, ya doloridos, de su estómago ardían por la espiral. "No voy a ceder ante ti. No puedes obligarme. Tú ... no puedes ..." Su cabeza inclinó hacia atrás al tiempo que gritaba hacia el techo, "¡Noooo!"

Entonces Natsu se dobló hacia adelante y sus dientes se incrustaron en el hombro de Gray. Gray gritó, y debido a eso, el primer chorro golpeó contra su garganta abierta, atragantándolo. A pesar del dolor de esos dientes apretados en su piel, mantuvo la boca firme mientras Natsu soltaba la acumulación de más de medio día de juegos.

Gray esperó, sintiendo los pequeños pulsos que seguían a la corrida principal. Entonces, lentamente, la mandíbula de Natsu se relajó, y Gray sintió la sangre que goteaba desde su hombro bajar por su espalda. Cuando pudo retroceder, succionó todo, y lo tragó antes de apartarse por completo, de esa manera Natsu podía sentir que lo engullía todo.

“Oh dios, Gray,” gimió de cansancio.

Finalmente Gray se echó hacia atrás, y dejó caer la flácida polla. Todavía goteaba un poco, pero esas diminutas gotitas cayeron sobre las baldosas del baño. Gray se sentó sobre sus talones y miró hacia la ruborizada y abrumada cara.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó con preocupación.

Natsu tenía una sonrisa débil y satisfecha. "Mejor que bien. Maldita sea, esa boca tuya es talentosa".

Gray se arrastró hacia adelante y abrazó el ardiente cuerpo.

“¿Q-qué estás haciendo?” Natsu se quejó.

“¿Qué demonios parece? Te estoy abrazando. Es lo que necesitas después, ¿no?"

Él rió con ironía. "¡Qué conmovedor! Lo recordaste”.

“Cállate. Quiero recordar todo lo que necesitas, cada cosa que quieres, cada deseo.”

“Yo también recordaré tus necesidades. Ahora mismo, mientras mi sangre todavía está excitada, lo que necesitas es que el hombro se te cure. Suéltame". El hielo se esfumó, Natsu sacudió sus manos libres, y luego abrazó a Gray. "Gracias. Siento si gritar esas cosas te supone un problema".

“No me gusta pensar que soy un violador”.

“Lo sé …" Natsu hizo un puchero, sintiéndose culpable.

Gray acarició su mejilla. "Pero me gusta destrozarte", dijo con voz baja y sensual.

Los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron al escuchar eso.

“Simplemente no digas la palabra _violación_ ”, advirtió Gray. “Sé que lo digo cuando me estoy burlando, pero escucharte decirlo…” Se estremeció un poco. Eso sí que le había dejado con la conciencia intranquila. “Piénsalo si quieres, pero no me lo digas. Esa parte me hizo sentir mal. Pero el resto… me siento culpable por admitirlo, pero me gusta ser forzoso contigo. Se siente como nuestras peleas, salvo que esta vez te puedo ver llorar”

"Bastardo", gruñó Natsu con una mirada dura, pero en verdad sintió un intenso alivio al escuchar eso. "Gracias, de verdad. Pensé que nunca encontraría a alguien que ..."

“Cállate y cúrame el hombro antes de que me desmaye por la pérdida de sangre”.

Natsu se inclinó y comenzó a lamer las sangrientas perforaciones. Su saliva, mezclada con las hormonas de dragón que podían curar al amante, hicieron que las heridas causadas por sus afilados caninos desaparecieran, y la piel se expandió como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Sin embargo, esta vez Natsu dejó un cardenal, ya que Gray se había quejado de no haber tenido eso antes.

“Perdona por lo del hombro. Tienes sangre por toda tu espalda, así que tu también necesitaras un baño”.

“¿Por qué no una ducha? Es más rápida”.

Se lavaron mutuamente en la ducha. Natsu observó el moretón que marcaba a su amante. Cada dos minutos hacía una pausa para acariciar ese hematoma, agarrar el cuerpo de Gray y abrazarlo bajo el calor del agua que choreaba. En lugar de la esponja, Gray usó sus manos para limpiar el semen de la ingle de Natsu. Natsu se sonrojó ante esos toques casi eróticos. Gray limpió sus genitales con ternura, sabiendo cómo limpiar esa zona tan sensible.

Natsu agarró la botella de champú, echó un poco en su mano, y lo frotó a través del cabello de Gray. Cuando un poco de jabón comenzó a resbalar hacia la ceja de Gray, Natsu se lo quitó con un dedo. Gray observó en silencio como Natsu lavaba su cabello. Nadie le había hecho algo parecido. Era… raro. Raro, pero bueno. Sentir los dedos calientes de Natsu rascando su cuero cabelludo fue muy agradable. Entonces Natsu acercó a Gray a la alcachofa de la ducha y enjuagó la espuma.

“El compañero limpia el desastre, y el dragón protege al compañero", murmuró Natsu sobre la piel de Gray mientras besaba su cuello y clavaba las uñas en su cuero cabelludo.

“¿Qué fue eso?” preguntó por encima del siseo del agua de la ducha.

“Algo que me dijo Igneel”. Ahora era el turno de Gray. Él fue más rápido, pasó el champú por el cabello de Natsu, casi sin frotar, antes de girar el cabezal de la ducha para limpiarle. Natsu tarareó por la sensación agradable. "¿Qué sucede cuando ambos compañeros quieren limpiar _y_ proteger?"

Gray caminó hacia Natsu. "¿Tiene que haber unos roles establecidos?"

El Dragon Slayer sonrió, y repentinamente obligó a Gray a levantarse, empotrándolo contra los azulejos mojados. "No", respondió, y forzó un áspero y hambriento beso. Gray alargó el brazo, agarró fuertemente su culo, y tiró de esas caderas calientes, acercándolo a él. Las manos de Natsu rozaron el húmedo torso de Gray, subiendo hasta sus hombros chorreantes. Entonces, de repente, arañó con fuerza el pecho de Gray. El hechicero de hielo gritó de dolor al tiempo que las uñas dejaban diez brillantes franjas rosas en su cuerpo.

“¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?” gritó.

"Marcarte más", declaró Natsu como si fuera obvio. Dio un paso atrás para admirar la desgarrada piel. Gotas de sangre resurgían de la superficie de algunas de las rayas. La mayoría desaparecerían por la mañana, pero las marcas más profundas se convertirían en moretones. Cada vez que Gray se quitara la camisa, mostraría ese hematoma en el cuello y los arañazos en el pecho ... ¡marcado por un dragón! "Creo que ya hemos terminado de ducharnos".

Se alejaron de la ducha de vapor y se secaron, pero cuando regresaron a la sala principal, Natsu olió el hedor a orina. Su intención había sido acurrucarse en la cama, pero se sonrojó al recordar el desastre que había provocado antes.

“¿Todavía necesitas un abrazo?” Gray preguntó mientras se vestía.

“Más o menos” admitió Natsu, poniéndose su ropa.

Gray se adelantó y envolvió la bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello de Natsu. El Dragon Slayer tocó la tela familiar, y levantó la vista sorprendido al ver a Gray haciendo una cosa tan íntima. Ningún otro hombre aparte de Igneel la había colocado la bufanda nunca antes. Los dedos de Gray se movieron a lo largo de la piel caliente y húmeda hasta llegar al chupetón del cuello de Natsu. Lo trazó con su dedo y después colocó la bufanda para ayudar a Natsu a esconderlo.

“Mi casa está más cerca. Quédate esta noche”, ofreció el hechicero, alejándose para terminar de encontrar su ropa. "No me importa si tienes que irte temprano. Sé que Happy probablemente esté preocupado. ¡Dos noches seguidas! ¿Ah, y Natsu?” Gray ahora ya estaba casi vestido, así que miró firmemente a la cara al Dragon Slayer. Extendió la mano y frotó el brazo de Natsu, deslizándose hasta llegar a las callosas manos. Tomó los dedos en su mano y los apretó. "¿Saldrías conmigo?"

Levantó las cejas en estado de shock, y luego se rió suavemente. "Pensé que responder a tu maldita _Lista de Follar_ ya te había dado la respuesta".

“Me decía que querías ser exclusivo. No que quisieses ser mi novio”.

“¿Y quieres que seamos novios?”

“Si no no lo habría preguntado”.

Natsu apartó la mirada, tratando de ocultar lo feliz que se sentía al oír a Gray preguntándole esto. Despreocupadamente continuó abrochándose la ropa. "Claro, podemos probar a ser novios. Somos bastante buenos en la parte del sexo, así que vamos a ver cómo somos con las citas".

Gray tomó la barbilla de Natsu y le volvió la cara hacia él. "Estas muy mono cuando te sonrojas".

Esos ojos rasgados lo miraron con dureza.

"Voy a golpear tu maldita cara".

“Aún más mono cuando intentas parecer un tipo duro”.

“No estoy actuando, bastardo. Te lo dije, odio que se refieran a mi con nombres dulces. De verdad que te golpearé si te atreves a llamarme _mono_  otra vez.”

“¿Eso es un límite?” se burló Gray.

“Demonios sí”.

“Entonces, ¿qué pasa si digo que eres hermoso?”

El ceño fruncido se desvaneció, y Natsu lo miró en estado de shock. Trató de alejarse de nuevo cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, pero Gray aún sostenía su mentón.

“Mi hermoso novio,” suspiró Gray. Se inclinó y le dio a Natsu un suave, prolongado beso.

Natsu le sonrió. “Te quiero, Gray”.

El hechicero de hielo parpadeó, aturdido. Él quería decir las palabras de vuelta. Estas subieron a sus labios de una forma natural, pero algo las detuvo. En cambio, sonrió como una forma de demostrar que lo había oido y se inclinó para darle otro beso.

Mientras sus labios se apretaban contra esa fría boca, Natsu recordó que Gray le había advertido, él no decía _'Te quiero'_ a menos que realmente lo sintiese, y tampoco lo diría a menudo. Natsu se dio cuenta de que no tenía derecho a exigirle que hiciera algo que le resultaba incómodo. En esa pálida cara y en ese apretado abrazo, podía ver que Gray sentía lo mismo que él. Puede que todavía tuviese que descubrir si esos sentimientos eran provocados por mera lujuria o amor real, por lo que Natsu le daría tiempo.

Parecía que ambos tenían sus propios demonios contra los que luchar.

“¿Quieres probar a tener una cita?” Natsu ofreció precipitadamente.

“¿Ahora?” preguntó Gray con sorpresa. “Es casi medianoche”.

“Hay un café que abre las 24 horas no muy lejos. Tienen buen pastel y helado. Es medianoche, así que sería un buen momento para intentar tener una cita, pues no tendremos que preocuparnos de que nuestros amigos nos puedan ver juntos”.

“Sí, pero si alguien nos ve a nosotros dos, de entre todos, juntos comiendo un postre a medianoche, sería sospechoso”.

“Era… solo una idea,” murmuró tristemente.

Ese puchero era tan adorable que Gray no pudo evitar inclinarse y besarlo. "Me encantaría, pero ahora estoy sin dinero".

"¡Oh, dios, no, yo invito!" Natsu insistió obstinadamente. "Si tenemos una cita, yo pago. Puedes pagar por hoteles y cosas fetichistas, pero yo me hago cargo de las citas".

Gray se rió al ver la determinación en su rostro. Natsu tenía su orgullo, después de todo. Puede que él se viese obligado a adoptar la posición de sumisión en el sexo, meramente por sus problemas, pero tomaría el papel de alfa en el romance. "Bien, pero eso significa que voy a pedir el puto tazón más grande de helado que sirvan y no lo voy a compartir".

“¡Bastardo codicioso! Bien, pero yo voy a pedir una tarta de lava, y no vas a poder tomar ni un bocado.”

“Entonces te lo robaré”.

“Inténtalo y te aplastaré la cara contra el helado.”

Riendo, salieron de la habitación del hotel y caminaron por el pasillo. Nerviosamente, Natsu se acercó y tomó la mano de Gray mientras caminaban hacia los ascensores. Gray apretó los dedos y trazó con el pulgar esos ásperos nudillos. El ascensor se abrió, los dos entraron, y mientras las puertas se cerraban, Natsu se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Gray.

Tal vez salir con un Dragon Slayer no iba a ser algo tan malo después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonad por haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo traducido. No sé si alguien lee esto pero intentaré ir más rápido con las traducciones para las próximas veces.


End file.
